


FRIDAY the 13th : Female Jason x Reader (gender neutral)

by Bambou_137



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), IT - Stephen King, Leatherface (2017), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Carrying, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Murder, Protection, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambou_137/pseuds/Bambou_137
Summary: They usually say Friday the 13th is bad luck. But this time, luck is on your side: an adorable, passionate creature, deeply resentful and slightly possessive, decides to make you her own. You don't agree? But you have NO choice. She loves you and NOTHING will stop her. And then, in time, you’ll end up loving her as much as she loves you.
Relationships: Female Freddy Krueger/Reader, Female Jason Voorhees/Female Leatherface, Female Jason Voorhees/Reader, Female Jason Voorhes/Female Chucky, Female Jason Voorhes/Female Freddy Krueger, Female Jason Voorhes/Tiffany
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Character x Reader





	1. Terror Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Support me on:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Bamboo13  
> \- Paypal: https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR
> 
> Original story: ©ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They usually say Friday the 13th is bad luck. But this time, luck is on your side: an adorable, passionate creature, deeply resentful and slightly possessive, decides to make you her own. You don't agree? But you have NO choice. She loves you and NOTHING will stop her. And then, in time, you’ll end up loving her as much as she loves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal: https://www.paypal.com/paypalme/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR  
> \- Utip: utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (keep up to date on the progress of the fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> For a better reading experience, listen background musics.  
> ASMR VERSION: https://youtu.be/Fl5jtQUx0ys
> 
> Version française disponible.

**Music:[Scrapyards - 2Dark Original Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=su4aWyPyIss)**

**United States, New Jersey, Crystal Lake Summer Camp, nowadays, 11:00 p.m.**

On that quiet night in July, the sandman passed over the Crystal Lake camp. The moon illuminates the lake with its rays, everyone sleeps in the bungalows, the moths veer near the lamps, the crickets sing while the rain crackles against the windows of the barracks. Well warm under a blanket and dressed in pajama pants and in a tank top, you sleep soundly. The door of your bungalow opens slowly in a slight squeak, a large and disturbing silhouette enters then, her heavy boots steps making crack the parquet. Slowly, the dark silhouette crosses the living room to your room. Suddenly, you feel a hand pressing a cloth on your face, sticking your head in the pillow. Panicked, you struggle, in vain, your attacker holding you firmly on your bed. You turn your eyes to the bed of your roommate located a few steps from yours, you empty your lungs with muffled screams to call for help. Unfortunately, the latter does not move, sweeping his bed from his gaze, you notice something strange: the blanket and the sheets are strangely stained with red. With your eyes wide open, you understand that your comrade is dead. You turn your eyes to your attacker to try and see his face, but the only answer you get is a white hockey mask with a heavy warm breath. Your heart is accelerating, you know that your destiny is sealed: you will suffer the same fate as your comrade. Tears flow from your eyes, you know you're going to die, but there's nothing you can do about it. You beg your attacker with your eyes, hoping for only one thing: that your death be quick. Suddenly, a soft voice escapes from the holes of the mask.

 **Voice:** \- Shhhhhh... Everything is fine... Stay calm... I'm here now... Everything will be fine... Shhhhhh ...

Surprised, you gradually lose consciousness. As your eyesight becomes blurred, your attacker gently removes his hand from your face. You then close your eyes gently and sink into a deep sleep.

**Music:[Sylvia's Dolls - 2Dark Original Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE3vW8WFW70)**

**Unknown location, 1:00 a.m.**

You wake up in a big bed. Stunned, you scan the room with your eyes to know where you are. You can see the wooden walls with posters, hockey sticks and shelves full of toys, figurines and stuffed toys, and you can see that you are in a child's room with a dim light. Suddenly you hear a mysterious voice, the same voice you heard a few hours earlier. You turn your head in its direction and see at the other end of the bed a large, thin figure kneeling through a large toy box while singing. You immediately understand that it is your captor. The mysterious figure closes the chest before rising. From the look on his face, you can see that your kidnapper man is nothing but a kidnapper girl. Slim and measuring 1 m 96/6 foot 5 inches, aged between 25 and 28, the beautiful young girl is wearing some-torn blue jeans, black boots, a sky-blue bra, a leather jacket and black leather gloves. Muscular, her belly has some scars, her hockey mask turned to the side, a large strand of medium-long, brown hair covering her right eye, while she wears pink lipstick. Seeing you, her face blushes with surprise and joy.

 **Jason (hands on cheeks):** \- Oh... You're awake? Hello sleepyhead.

Jason walks up to you and sits on the edge of the bed while paralyzed with fear, you don't move an inch. Jason fondly caresses your face to reassure you by staring at you with her blue almond eye.

 **Jason:** \- Don't be afraid, don't be afraid. You're safe now, honey... Relax, relax... There... You poor thing. You look dizzy, the chloroform still seems to make effect. Forgive me, I wanted to be sure that you do not try to run away... Oh! Where are my manners? I didn't introduce myself: my name is Jason, Jason Voorhees. Now, it's your turn. I'm going to withdraw your gag, but you have to promise me not to yell. Promise? Okay. (gently pulling the tape out of your mouth) Slowly... Slowly... And there, now, I can finally hear your voice. Come on. Don't be shy, go ahead.

You tell Jason your name, tremors in the voice.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- That's a beautiful name. Just like this adorable little face (touching your face): these sweet little cheeks, these cute little eyes, these cute little lips, and this cute little, little, little nose. (pressing your nose with her finger smiling) « Boop... boop... boop... » Where are we? Well, we're at my place, silly. And NO ONE will bother us here, it's just you and me.

You struggle but you realize that you are solidly chained to the bed.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- No need to struggle, sweetheart, it's useless. I'm sorry, but it's for your own safety: I don't want to run the risk of you doing something big. Like attacking me for example. (showing one of her ventral scars) The last one to have tried did more than just bite the dust. Trust me.

You still keep struggling, Jason then puts her hands on your shoulders and holds you firmly on the bed. Her physical strength is equivalent to that of a bear.

 **Jason:** \- Don't... make me... hurt you! Stay still!

A creak is heard, you then feel a sharp pain and give a shout out. With her mouth open and face dismayed, Jason removes her hands, while you moan with pain, both shoulders dislocated.

 **Jason (hand on mouth, disappointed):** \- I didn't want to hurt you, but you made me. Well, wait a minute, I'll be right back.

Jason gets up, joins the bedroom door and runs upstairs. Then you realize that you are underground. A few minutes later, Jason is back, a first aid kit and a medical dictionary in each hand. She sits next to you, puts the kit on the bed and wraps the dictionary while snapping her tongue.

 **Jason (browsing the dictionary with her finger):** \- Let's see the symptoms... "Bone cracking"... "Severe shoulder pain"... Ah. Here we are. "Dislocation of the shoulder", page 666. (flipping through the dictionary) Just hold on a little bit longer, okay? By the time I find the cure. (reading) Mm-mm, mm-mm... OK. It doesn't seem to be rocket science.

Jason relies the dictionary on a pouf and then starts digging into the first aid kit.

 **Jason:** \- I did the right thing stealing it from the infirmary. Let's see... There you go.

Jason takes off her gloves with her teeth, puts them on the bed, then puts on latex gloves before pulling out a small cotton that she soaks in product before gently pressing it on your shoulders. The pain suddenly becomes more intense.

 **Jason (sad face):** \- I know it hurts, my angel. But be brave, okay?

Once the disinfectant is applied, Jason takes out a syringe and a small vial from which she fills the syringe. Worried, you ask her what it is.

 **Jason:** \- Don't worry, sweetie. It's just an anesthetic. A very small injection so that you do not suffer more. (approaching the syringe of your shoulder) Warning, it may sting a little. Look away. (sticking at both shoulders taking care to change the syringe) There, shhhhhh...

 **Jason (throwing the syringes in a garbage can):** \- Here, the hard part is done. (cracking her fingers) Now it's time for repair. (grabbing your right arm) 3... 2... 1...

With a quick gesture, Jason packs your shoulders as you close your eyes in fear by squeezing your teeth. When you reopen them a few seconds later, realizing that you didn't feel anything, you see Jason immobilizing your joints with a bandage.

 **Jason (kissing you on the cheek):** \- Here's the job. It was just a bad time to pass.

Jason removes her latex gloves, puts them back in the first aid kit before closing it and puts it on the dictionary.

 **Jason (putting on her leather gloves):** \- You see? It wasn't that bad. Was it? You'll have brand-new shoulders in three weeks. Until then: full rest. Understood?

Nod your head and nod.

 **Jason:** \- That's my little angel. Now, tell me. Why did you fight like that? Huh? You wanted to run, right? Tell me everything.

You answer by fearing Jason's reaction.

 **Jason:** \- Oh... Sweetheart, no! What a horror. I'm not going to kill you. I would never hurt you! (chuckles) I swear. You don't look well, you have ants in your arms? Okay, wait a minute.

Jason stands up, heads to the dresser, then takes a small key, a large roll of black tape and a syringe. Terrified, you ask her what she intends to do to you.

 **Jason (with a malicious smile):** \- Don't worry. It's just a muscle relaxant to help you relax and avoid another accident. You are very nervous.

Jason stings your arm, so you feel all your muscles relax and can't move. Jason releases each of your limbs, then grabs tape. She stretches the film, then fastens your wrists together as well as your legs making 2 turns each time before cutting it with the teeth.

 **Jason:** \- Perfect. Nice and tight. (watching you, hand on mouth) You're so adorable like that. Strapped and defenseless. Like a baby... my baby.

You don't understand very well what Jason is getting at.

**Music:[Thomas Newman - Danger of Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIeN_N13vyY)**

**Jason:** \- I've been watching you for so long. Ever since you came to camp, I've been watching you from a distance. Day and night... No, I'm not a stalker. It's very rude. I'm the girl who loves you more than anything, who takes care of you, who only wants your happiness... You want to know why I kidnapped you? Oh, what a bad word. I didn't kidnap you, I just took you with me. Understand me, you were miserable as a stone in camp: you didn't have a single friend, everyone rejected you. You were always alone, the last one to be chosen to join a team during the activities. Even at meals, you were alone in your corner, with no one to talk to. And the other teenagers were laughing at you behind your back, they thought you were "weird," just because you like reading comic books, a geek thing like they say. They didn't miss an opportunity to humiliate you, whether it was throwing soap in the showers, shoving you around, or throwing balloons full of urine at you. And these monitors... (furious) These incompetents, these losers! Have they done anything to put an end to it? NOTHING! Nada, fuck it. "Simple kid-to-kid pranks" they used to say. But the most terrible, the worst of all, are your parents. Every time you had the chance, you would stay for hours at the phone booth, trying to contact them to bring you home, tell them how unhappy you were here. But nothing, not an answer, not a single call to hear from you, total radio silence. When I searched the administrative office a few days ago, I found your address and I went to your house at night. And guess what I found in the kitchen? Confirmation of plane reservations: they decided to go out in love all summer to get the pill browned in Hawaii. Your well-being? They don't care. If they really cared about you, they would have taken you with them or let you have a summer job by doing it alone at home so you could gain autonomy. But no, "no way you're wasting your free time watching violent Japanese cartoons or playing online war games or MOBAS with anti-social garbage". In any case, your path is already laid out: medical studies or law studies in a university of rich people, because you have to put your eyes on the neighbours, friends and family whose children succeed. Otherwise, it's shame and dishonor". And so much the worse if you don't like it, "it's for the good of the family". So, hop! They preferred to send you to this godforsaken place, without even asking your opinion, during ALL summer. (clenching fists and teeth) If I ever get my hands on them, I'll... (taking your head with 2 hands) Oh... Forgive me, honey. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that... When I think about what you've been through for the past 2 weeks... But it's over now, you're safe here. No one will find this place, and if anyone ever tries to hurt you or separate us, I will kill him. Why am I doing all this? (laughing) It's obvious, my honey: I love you. You are not like other children. You are kind, sensitive, gentle, sincere. The other day, I saw you give nuts to a hungry little squirrel on the windowsill of your bungalow. I've never seen anyone so nice to animals before. When I think back to my lousy childhood... Mmmm, it's a little dark, and you're still a little nervous. Wait, I got what you need.

Jason stands up, takes a candle and a box of matches placed on a small desk before sitting down on the bed. She lights a match and then lights the candle. The candle is perfumed with lavender.

 **Jason (moving the candle in front of you)** : - Smell how good it smells... Look at the flame, it's beautiful, isn't it? I love fire, it's so beautiful, so hot, so bright. I put it here, okay?

 **Jason (putting the candle on the bedside table):** \- You're shaking like a leaf. Are you cold? Let me tuck you in.

Jason takes a hot blanket and tucks you in.

 **Music:** [The Two Dead Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bDDeQFxKck)

 **Jason:** \- This blanket is really really soft, and I spread it with my perfume, so you can always smell it while you're are sleeping. That's it. Warm. Now, I'm gonna tell you a great story, okay? OK, I'm gonna start. Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived near a summer camp with her mother. The mother worked hard as cook at the camp since the father of the little girl had abandoned them at birth because of her handicap: the little girl had the right eye completely blind. To protect her from the outside world, her mother kept her at home where she taught her class herself. The little girl loved those moments when she could discover new things. But one day, when she was 11, her mother had to take her to summer camp, hoping that she could make friends. Unfortunately, because of her disability, the little girl was the sufferer of other children. And, while she had taken refuge at the end of the pontoon to try to have some peace, the other children returned to harass her and one of them pushed her into the lake. The monitors responsible for her did not even come to her rescue, too busy copulating in the woods. Not knowing how to swim, the little girl drowned. The drama was considered "an isolated incident", with a brief passage into the various facts, at most. And the camp was not closed for that reason, it must be said that it brought a huge amount of money to the city. During the trial, the two instructors were given only a stay: "lack of experience with the children" which the jury concluded. The mother was devastated at the time of the verdict. She had lost what was most precious, so knowing that the people responsible for her daughter's death were getting away with it, it's like we killed her daughter a second time. In fact, the mother did not have enough money to afford a good lawyer, while the parents could afford the best lawyer in the county. But the mother was not the type to let herself be shot, one year later, she murdered the couple of monitors responsible for the death of her daughter, and the colony closed immediately. Years later, on a rainy night on Friday the 13th, she killed a group of monitors trying to renovate the camp she hated more than anything, hoping that no other parent would suffer what she had experienced. But one of the monitors, a woman named Alice, the only survivor of the massacre, beheaded the mother with her own machete before running away. What the mother didn't know was that her little daughter had miraculously survived, growing up alone in the woods feeding on plants and wild animals for years, like an animal, hoping for her mother to come and find her. Hidden behind a tree, the young girl, then a teenager, helplessly witnessed the death of her mother. She picked up the machete and ran away with tears in her eyes A few months later, the camp reopened despite everything, but the girl became as discreet as possible by living alone in the house nestled in the woods where she had grown up. And she promised to kill anyone who dared venture into the camp. THE END.

**Music:[Castlevania MUSIC END THEME (Let Me Kiss You)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8acX5T311M)**

In front of such a story, you do not dare say a word. But you have a very bad feeling, your blood then freezes.

 **Jason (stroking your hair):** \- Did you guess who this little girl was? (smiling) Yes, it was ME. I'm the only daughter of Pamela Voorhees, the woman who was found dead in the woods a decade ago. You want to know what happened to Alice? Well, water has flown under bridges since. I forgave her, and she happens to have lived here with me for years. I'd have to introduce you, I'll get her.

Jason gets up, opens her toy box, pulls out a bundle and sits next to you. She opens the bundle and pulls out a human skull. You're so terrified, you scream terror.

 **Jason:** \- No, shut up, please. Be quiet! (sighs) Fine. You leave me no choice.

Jason places the skull on the bed, takes the tape, stretches it, cuts it with her teeth and then gags your mouth with it.

 **Jason:** \- There it is. Perfect... (taking the skull back) Baby, this is Alice. Alice, this is the chosen one of my heart. (pulling her hand into the skull like a sock and making it speak in a slutty voice)

 **Skull:** \- Nice to meet you. I'm sure you and Jason will make a wonderful couple. (whispering) Between you and me, this is her first relationship with someone, so just be patient with her. Don't worry, despite her intimidating side, she's a golden girl. You just have to give her a chance.

 **Jason (furious):** \- Alice! Don't say that, you'll ruin my date!

 **Skull:** \- Sorry, Jason. I just wanted to set you up. You've been living alone with me for so long, so I just want to make sure everything's okay.

 **Jason:** \- How kind of you. Thank you. (kissing the brow of the skull) Now I take over. (putting the skull in the bundle and resting it on the bed) There, now that the presentations have been made, let's get back to business. (taking a deep breath, low voice) You've been practicing for hours in front of the mirror, just say it. (Aloud) Honey. Do you love me?

Fearing Jason's reaction, you nodded "yes". Jason's face blushes, she takes her face with two hands and makes a laugh of satisfaction.

 **Music:** [Saw III Score - Baptism](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uDT1ydpKOY)

 **Jason:** \- I've been waiting for this moment for so long. My dream is finally coming true! Come here, let me kiss you!

Jason takes you head with two hands and covers you with kisses.

 **Jason:** \- Listen to me, baby. From now on, you're gonna do as I say. Okay? And in return, I will take very good care of you. I will clean you, I will feed you, I will heal you, I will cuddle you. I will do absolutely anything to make you happy. I promise. (...) What happened to the other kids in the camp? (chuckles) Don't worry about them, honey, I took care of them, as did the monitors. These dirty bullies and irresponsible adults got what they deserved: one is swimming at the bottom of the lake, the other received a facial with a pot of boiling water, another acted as a piñata. And the others, let's say, that the doctors will have all the leisure to play "Operation" with their corpses. (drying your tears) Come on, don't make that face. Those disgusting human beings made your life a living hell. So, it's quite normal that they pay a hundredfold for everything they put you through, right? But I think about it, I didn't show you my toys. I have a bag full of toys. Wait.

Jason opens her toy box, puts away the bundle, pulls out a large sports bag littered with pine trees with « Toys » sewn on it and puts it on the bed while sitting down.

 **Jason:** \- Isn't it beautiful? Let's see what's in there.

Jason opens the bag and plunges her hand into it. Little by little, she pulls out toys that are all more deadly than each other.

 **Jason:** \- I love this hunting knife. It cuts flesh like butter, ideal for cutting throats... Next toy... (pulls out a screwdriver) This one is very handy: I use it to build or repair stuff, but it's also perfect to poke out the eyes of intruders when I'm in the mood to have fun. (pricking your face with the screwdriver by clicking the tongue) Come on, I'm teasing you. Don't worry. Your eyes are so precious, they're like diamonds, little pure diamonds that deserve to see only the most beautiful things. What else do we have? Mmm... Ah! My favorite. (pulling out a machete) This one is perfect for cutting human limbs. Look, there's still a little bit of blood on it. (wiping the blood with her finger before wearing it on her tongue) I used it to punish the dark little shit that shared your room when I came to pick you up. During your absence, she ate the whole chocolate bar that I had purposely put on your pillow to try to make you smile again. (waving the finger) Gluttony is a bad thing, so when I got my hands on her, I made her swallow it in one bite. She had one of those indigestions. (laughing) Anyway, let's keep going. (pulling out a quiver of arrows) This is one of my favorite hobbies: archery. (Pointing to the bow hanging from the wall, turning your head with one hand) Economical, and above all, discreet. Thanks to it, I was able to shoot one of the monitors who was trying to escape by motor boat on the lake. An arrow well placed between the 2 eyes and... "snip". Certainly, because of my only valid eye, my field of vision is reduced and everything I see leans slightly to the right. But there is a counterpart to this disadvantage: I aim very fast. (pulling out a small chain) With this one, I caught the dirty little bitch who loved throwing rocks at you, I put the chain around her neck, and then I hung her from a tree. She struggled while turning red like a pepper. Then she stopped moving, her eyes were wide open and her little viper tongue hung out of her mouth. (taking out a baseball bat) Tell me, do you like baseball? I love baseball. At the turn of a cabin, I hit the skull of a monitor with all my strength. Her head literally exploded, and her eyes went "plop!" like grapes. And the best for the end (taking out an axe), perfect to cut like little wood. And that's not all: guess what wonderful job I do? A tip? If I say you: "Paul Bunyan"... Yes, lumberjack. Of course, since I was supposed to be dead years ago, everything about me is fake: fake ID, fake social security number, mailbox under a fake name. NOBODY knows who I really am. (putting the axe in the bag before resting it on the floor) So I've taken every precaution, and no one can find you here.

Suddenly there is a little crackling of radio, it was a police radio station.

 **Jason:** \- Ah, it looks like there are intruders... (listening to conversations, furious) How is this possible? I had however taken care to sabotage the electric generator, no one could have phoned outside! One of these monitors must have managed to call the police with his cell phone before I strangled him... They're looking for you... They want to take you away from me... They want to keep us appart! It won't happen. I'll take care of them, one by one. We don't violate my property with impunity. Mmm? How I got this radio? Oh, that's a wonderful story. After having... helped you fall asleep. I held you in my arms, like a kitten, and then I brought you here, to my room, safely. Away from this cold, cruel world, filled with evil people. Then I took my pickup, and I drove as fast as I could to the nearest Quick-E-mart to buy you some groceries. But when I got back, I crossed the highway line, and a dirty cop pulled me over. I parked on the side of the road, and he approached me, blinded me with his lamp, and asked me to turn off the engine and show him the papers for the vehicle. And since obviously wearing a hockey mask on the side is considered "suspicious", he ordered me out without even being intimidated by my size. He then ordered me to open the car boot. What I did, and then before he figured anything out, I took my machete, and I turned his head into a bowling ball. It rolled on the floor like a soccer ball while his fat body full of grease and donuts collapsed on the floor. Then I pulled the radio out of his car and took his shotgun before I went home on the back roads. Fortunately, you were still asleep when I came back. A real little angel. From now on, if someone dares to stick his nose in here, I would welcome him as he should. (A cry of terror suddenly came out) Do you hear? One of these morons had to put his foot in one of my wolf traps. Fortunately for him, he won't be suffering very long. I will put him out of his misery. (taking her machete, her bow and her axe) Wait for me here quietly, sweetheart, and do not do anything foolish. I'll be right back, close your eyes and get some rest, okay?

**Music:[The Green Mile Soundtrack - Main Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5Lwy3nVg1I)**

Jason kisses you tenderly on the cheek and leaves the room. 1 hour later, she's back, her tools covered in blood.

 **Jason:** \- And done. No longer a single parasite, they all ended up in fertilizer and... Baby, why are you crying? (sitting next to you) Were you afraid I wouldn't come back? No? You had a nightmare? Oooh. Come here. (removing your gag and hugging you) It's over, it's over. I'm here now. (drying your tears with her finger and kissing you) Tell me everything... Was anyone here? Impossible, the entrance is hidden behind a library and the network of tunnels that I set up is full of alarms. Nobody can get into this room without me knowing. It doesn't matter. Describe that person to me... A blonde woman with green eyes, wearing a red and black striped sweater, a brown hat and a glove with claws? (squeezing teeth) Always meddling in things that don't concern her. Did she touch you? Did she hurt you? She... was about to scar your face with her claws and giggle right before I came back?

Jason puts your head on her chest, hugging you very hard and stroking your hair to console you.

 **Jason:** \- Shhhh... It's over, baby. It's over. She can't hurt you anymore. Shhhhh... *Smack!* (veins protruding, boiling with anger) The dirty little bitch. What right does she dare to attack what belongs to me? Mmmm? Do I know her? (sighs) Well, I didn't tell you everything about my past. Her name is Freddy, Freddy Krueger. In fact, on the day I drowned, as I felt myself going to the bottom of the water, I heard a voice offer me a deal: to save myself, provided I helped it find all the children of the camp. That was a win-win deal, so, I accepted. I was able to get out at the other end of the lake and I ran into the woods. In the months that followed, I found all the children in the camp who had harmed me, and Freddy killed them all in their sleep by terrifying them. She was so happy that she made me immortal before she disappeared. "A thank you gift" that she told me, and here I am... No, I'm not one of those brainless zombies who spend their time eating and hibernating. I'm a revenant, nuance. Anyway, she's a sadist who likes to hurt other people, terrifies them in their nightmares until she kills them. And she decided to set her sights on you. But don't worry, I won't let her hurt you. You are mine, mine alone, and no one else. If she points her nose again, I will make her regret being born. I promise. She's strong in dreams, but in the real world, she's practically harmless.

Jason puts you back in bed and tucks you in.

 **Jason:** \- Tell me, sweetheart. While the other kids were bathing in the lake, I saw that you were all alone on the shore, sad. You didn't dare put even a toe in the water. Are you afraid of the water? No? What is it then? No, I'm not going to laugh... Ooooh... You don't know how to swim? (whispering in your ear) I'll teach you. You will not even need a buoy or armbands: I will be your life-guard. I promise you that you will be able to swim by the end of summer. Your parents? *Pchit!* You don't need them anymore, honey. I'm going to take care of you now. And then you don't need to go to school either. I will teach you everything you need to know. And you know the best? I can give you my gift of immortality. Imagine: you will be eternally young, and I will love you more than anyone who has ever loved you. We'll stay together forever. For the rest of the summer, we'll go for long walks in the woods, we'll go for a picnic, I'll even take you to the amusement park. And during the fall and winter, we'll stay warm here, in our little love nest, watching movies and series, listening to music, making cuddles, playing video games, I'll tell you stories... I have everything I need so you don't get bored while I go to work: I have music CDs, game consoles, DVDs, a 4K TV with Webflix and Amazonia Prime, comics... Everything you love. Look, in a relationship, the relationship is based on trust. Which is why, if you're good and don't try to run away, I'll even give you a gaming computer with the Internet, but I'll use South VPN with parental control, you never know who you can run into. But for now, I'm going to keep you in this room for, say, 1 month or 2, and then you can move freely around the house and even into the garden. I will always have an eye on you, a benevolent and protective eye. And if you ever try to run away, well... I'll make a little nick on each of your Achilles heels: you'll never be able to run again. It won't be punishment, just a way to keep you from doing it again. You could hurt yourself outside, like taking a branch in the eye, tripping and falling into a nettle field, or worse, meeting a bear. If anything ever happened to you, I'll never forgive myself. But I won't have to go there, will I? (smiling) Great. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now, it's time to sleep. Don't worry, I stay here with you. Nothing can happen to you. Imagine that we are in the woods, just the two of us. You hold my hand, and we walk along the path listening to the birds sing and enjoying the silence. Don't be afraid, if Freddy ever comes back, I'll be there to protect you. I'm much stronger than she is. And when you wake up tomorrow morning, I will bring you a good breakfast... I will never be alone again, and you will be protected, forever. Close your eyes now... Here you are... Relax... I will go to your home next weekend to pick up your stuff... You have a new home now. A home filled with love with someone who loves and protects you... Sweet dreams, baby. Dream about me. (blowing out the candle) Good night...

Little by little, you fall asleep deeply as Jason caresses your hair while kissing you tenderly.

**To be continued...**


	2. Jason's favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Jason is gradually developing, while a dark threat hangs over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Bamboo13  
> \- Paypal: https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR
> 
> Original story: ©ME
> 
> TWITTER (keep up to date on the progress of the fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> ASMR VERSION: https://youtu.be/GY_SxsFw5mc
> 
> References:  
> \- The shop: youtu.be/Krbl911ZPBA  
> \- The car chase: youtu.be/42F23JCQXYA
> 
> For a better immersion, listen background musics. ;)
> 
> Version française disponible.

**Music:[Dan Romer - Now That This Old World Is Ending | Far Cry 5 : Original Gam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnaUjQ7zCzs)**

**Jason's house, 9:00 a.m.**

Three weeks have passed since you were abducted. On this hot morning of the last week of July, the sun's rays pass through the window of the sigh and illuminate your face. You open your eyes gently. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jason watches you tenderly, a bed tray next to her.

 **Jason:** \- Good morning, puddin. Did you get a good night's sleep?

You answer in the affirmative in a small voice. Jason pokes your shoulders with her finger, seeing that you feel no pain, she gently removes your bandages with a smile.

 **Jason (laying the tray on your lap):** \- Here's breakfast. You have to gain strength, a long day awaits us.

You eat carefully the cereal, the peeled pear pieces and drink the hot chocolate.

 **Jason (taking over the set):** \- Get dressed quickly and join me at the entrance, I have a surprise for you.

Jason leaves the room with the tray while you get out of bed before you get dressed. Then you leave the room by climbing the stairs. Jason waiting for you, a sports bag slung over her shoulder.

 **Jason:** \- Ready to go?

You nod, then you leave the house with Jason, the latter guiding you by the hand through the thick green forest, the rays of the sun passing through the foliage. Although coming from Jason, the word "surprise" is at best synonymous with "Mexican colored skull made from a real human skull", at worst, "crime scene worthy of a settlement of accounts between Latin American cartels", you still hope that this time, it's something less... Mortal. You're thinking about running away, but such an attempt would be doomed to fail: you'll get lost for sure, and Jason would catch up with you right away before you could even make it 32 feet/10 meters. And above all, you'd rather not know if her threat to play the knife with your feet was serious or just bluff. You knew exactly what she was capable of, so it was better not to make her angry. After a 20-minute walk, you arrive at your destination.

 **Jason:** \- This is it, honey.

This is nothing more than the holiday camp you "left" a few weeks ago. As you walk through the camp in a deathly silence, you notice that something is wrong: there is no longer a single corpse. You'd ask Jason, but deep down, you don't want to know anything, the answer scares you more than the question. Jason guides you to the lake, puts the bag on the floor and then pulls out towels and bathing gear that she spreads on a tree trunk.

 **Jason:** \- Now that you're back on your feet, I'm finally going to be able to give you your first swimming lesson. (holding you a swimsuit) Come on, don't be shy. I've been washing you and we've been sleeping together for weeks. There's no problem with me seeing you completely naked, you can turn around if you want. (using a beach towel as a screen with a mischievous smile) Don't worry, it's just the two of us here. I... privatized the camp. (making a slight laugh)

The blood frozen by Jason's macabre humor, you undress and then put on your jersey by hiding your private parts with your hands.

 **Jason:** \- Perfect. Wait for me for a moment, I'll have a minute.

You sit on the tree trunk, while Jason changes in turn while singing in front of the lake, laying her clothes on the ground. Watching her undress from the back, you realize that this is the first time you see her naked body. Faced with her WWE wrestler physique with no grams of fat and a few scars on her back and arms, Wonder Woman is just a cheerleader in comparison. Dressed in her sky blue 2-piece jersey, Jason turns to you.

 **Jason (holding hands towards you):** \- Are you coming?

**Music:[Far Cry 5 - John Seed's Loading Screen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gQOAkzf7gw)**

You get up and then meet Jason by the lake. Fearful, you're frozen by the shore. It must be said that this was the first time in your life that you were about to set foot in the water outside of a bathtub. Feeling your fear, Jason stands behind you and gently crosses her arms around your neck as she leans forward. You then feel her hot breath on your neck.

 **Jason (whispering in your ear):** \- Don't be afraid, baby. It's going to be all right. We're going to take it easy. You're going to take one step at a time... That's it, like that... Slowly. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you.

You gently put one foot in the warm water of the lake, then a second. As you enter the lake, the water gradually rises to your knees and then to your stomach until it reaches your neck. Jason then passes in front of you, the water barely reaching her above the navel. All around you stands a huge row of trees and fir trees. Jason then walks past you and takes your hands.

 **Jason:** \- You're going to start by putting your head under the water by holding your breath. Then you go back up. OK? (laying your hands on her pelvis and her on your shoulders) Close your eyes, if you like. When you feel ready, go ahead.

You close your eyes, hold your breath, then bend your knees. The water then completely immerses you. As you feel your hair floating, you gently open your eyes and see Jason's blue jersey. You stay underwater for a few moments, but when you start to run out of air, you suddenly panic. For fear of drowning, you wave your arms out of the water while swallowing a mouthful. You suddenly come to the surface and start coughing.

 **Jason (smiling and tapping your back):** \- It's nothing, sweetheart. You're not used to it yet. I've got what it takes, wait for me here.

Jason emerges from the water, rummages through her bag and then comes back to you with a snorkel.

 **Jason:** \- Open your mouth and bite hard.

You're biting the snorkel. Jason places the snorkel band around your forehead, then passes behind you and then moves you forward. Suddenly you lose feet but Jason holds you firmly in her arms at the belly.

 **Jason: -** Now we're both going to sit together. Don't worry, with that, you'll breathe like a fish. Give me a sign when you want to go out... 1... 2... 3.

Jason sits in the water, the latter reaching her at the neck. Sitting on her lap and your head resting against her chest, you stand still looking at the bottom of the lake. The water is perfectly clear, the algae twirl to the sandstone of the current while the fishes swim. For long minutes, you enjoy the silence and this whole new experience by closing your eyes, then gently shake Jason's hand. Jason gets up with you and then takes you back to where you've got a foot.

 **Jason:** \- Did you like that?

You shyly nod.

 **Jason (taking your hands in her):** \- You took the first step. Now I'm going to ask you to trust me, okay?

You agree. After all, it wasn't like you had a choice. Jason takes the snorkel away from you, throws it to the shore, then passes behind you.

 **Jason:** \- I'm going to teach you how to do the board. You'll see, you're going to float like a cork. Let it go.

You let yourself fall backwards and let yourself be guided. Jason then puts you in a starfish position while passing her hands under your back and head.

 **Jason (looking at you tenderly):** \- Here we go... Relax...

You then stare at the big blue sky by feeling the water caressing your skin and hair. Jason lets go. You close your eyes while enjoying the moment. For long minutes, it's just you, Jason and the silence. Jason takes you back in her arms and puts you back on your feet.

 **Jason:** \- And that's it, now, you know how to do the plank. Remember: if you ever have a sore leg in a place where you don't have a foot, stand on your back and float, it will prevent you from drowning. Now I'm going to teach you how to swim.

For 2 long hours, Jason teaches you breaststroke and crawling until you're able to fend for yourself. Then you start swimming underwater while exploring the seabed, Jason swimming by your side. Since you haven't left the basement of the house for 3 weeks "for your own good", you are determined to take advantage of this semi-freedom offered to you. Besides, as ironic as that may be, this was the first time you had a good time in this holiday camp since your arrival.

 **Jason:** \- Wait for me for a moment, I'll be back.

You then sit in the water not far from the shore, then Jason joins you, a bottle of shampoo and a pair of scissors in hand.

 **Jason:** \- Since we're here, we might as well join the useful with the pleasant, right? Let's take the opportunity to wash and cut these cute little hairs. Of course, they are very soft since I style them every morning, but, it's not good if they get too long.

With the scissors between her teeth, Jason pours the shampoo over her hands, then scratches your hair. Once washed, she cuts your hair by stopping at the neck while throwing your locks into the water. As you feel her fingers pass through your hair and hear the "snaps" of the scissors, you experience for the first time a feeling of relaxation in her company. Looking back, if she had wanted to hurt you, she would have done it a long time ago and without you being able to resist her: she was much bigger and stronger than you.

 **Jason (kissing you on the hair):** \- And that's it, you're now as clean as a kitten. I'll prepare lunch, enjoy some more water in the meantime. But stay where you have foot, you still don't know how to stand with your head out of the water.

Jason comes out of the water, puts the snorkel, scissors and shampoo in the bag, dries, gets dressed and then pulls out of the bag a sorrel basket that she drops in the grass before spreading the red and white checkered tablecloth and taking out the provisions.

 **Jason: -** Everybody to the table!

You get out of the water, Jason greets you with a towel, dries you, puts the towel in the bag and then guides you to the picnic tablecloth. You sit in front of each other. Are arranged on the tablecloth of bentos boxes. Jason takes a pair of chopsticks, picks a sushi and guides it up to your mouth.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- Open wide... "Aaaaah."

You chew sushi while Jason serves herself in turn.

 **Jason:** \- Do you like it?

You say "yes".

 **Jason (blushing):** \- I'm glad we can finally have a special time outside, just you and me. No noises, no brawling loaves, no morons in suits who talk loudly on the phone, no puffing slap their retouched photos on Instagrim. Just the silence... (looking up at the sky) It's so romantic, I feel like in these Latino soap operas where two lovers spend time together in the park.

To tell the truth, as delicious as the food may be, having a picnic with a psychopathic stalker and a serial killer in a ghost holiday camp theater of a crime scene worthy of the most sordid miscellaneous facts of these years is everything except romantic, let alone reassuring. In comparison, a picnic on the D-Day beaches is equivalent to a candlelit dinner in the chicest and most snobbish restaurant on the East Coast.

 **Jason:** \- Are you thirsty?

You answer in the affirmative, Jason then serves you a glass of fruit juice. Once the bentos are finished, Jason pulls out a big closed red box with a nice gold ribbon.

 **Jason:** \- For dessert, I got us some chocolates. (opening the box and grabbing a dark chocolate in the shape of a heart) Open wide.

Jason carries the chocolate to your mouth. The chocolate is delicious and melting under the tooth. After eating all the chocolates with Jason, Jason picks up the trash and throws it in a trash can.

 **Jason (stroking your cheek):** \- You look tired, honey. You swam a lot, a real little turtle. (laughing) We're going to take a good nap, then we're going to go home.

Jason takes the gym bag and your clothes, then takes you to one of the bungalows by taking you by the hand. The dried blood still staining the carpet and walls makes you uncomfortable: it was the last place you would choose to sleep.

 **Jason (laying the bag and removing the blood-stained blanket):** \- That's it. It's perfect. It's a single bed, but that'll be enough. (sitting on the bed) Come here.

Jason takes you on her lap, then lies on the bed hugging you, her feet coming out of bed. She keeps you on your stomach while having your head rest on your chest. Your feet barely reach her shins.

 **Jason (passing her hands on your back and neck):** \- Well settled, sweetheart? Ok. Close your eyes now. Your little muscles need to rest.

Rocked by Jason's heartbeat, you slowly close your eyes, her chest being as soft as velvet. Two hours later, Jason wakes you up and helps you get dressed. You then leave the camp and join the house. It is a small prefabricated wooden house with a 50 square meter floorless floor, well maintained with a small veranda featuring a sofa, an American flag floating at the entrance. Jason hangs her jacket in the dressing room and then puts on a sports jog and slippers. She takes you to the game room lined with posters and then lets you play video games on the curved home theater while she reads comics, slumped in an armchair. She had all the generations of consoles that had existed since the 2000s, all placed next to each other in the TV cabinet, and had built up over the years a collector's library: from the Gamestation to the Nixbox through Ninjado. The fat Gamestation 2 is also free region to play Japanese games who have never left the archipelago. A mini PC was even plugged into the TV to play arcade games with sticks, as well as 8-bit and 16-bit retro games downloaded from obscure ROM sites and backed up on external hard drives just in case. It was indeed out of the question for Jason to pay a blind on online console stores to play games for some over 30 years old. Even if you didn't dare tell her, you had a good time with her at the lake. Looking back, even though you were being held captive, it must be acknowledged that you were treated very well: Jason was constantly caring for you, made sure that you did not miss anything and never raised her hand on you. The only small flaw being her frequent tantrums when playing online games on Super Armed Conflict 3, Battleground, Counter Attack Global Offensive, Players Under Battlefield, Overwash, Grand Thief Auto Online or Alliance of Legends on her gaming computer, not hesitating to insult other players in the microphone, especially 12-year-olds kiddos in pajamas and unemployed. In fact, no one had ever been so kind to you since you were born. Your parents never paid you any attention, and it was not much better at school, since you had never had a single friend. Video games, comics and anime are your only refuge.

**Music:[A Kind of Peace - Mafia 3 Full Soundtrack - Expanded Score](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VG_ZqtNzVaA)**

The rest of the day passes and the forest gradually plunges into darkness. Sitting in bed with Jason, you watch TV while eating chicken nuggets. Suddenly, a news story on the "Wolf News" newscast of 8:00 p.m. is going crazy at you, not a word comes out of your mouth. Deep down, you hope that what you learn is just a bad dream, and that you'll wake up, but no, it's all true. Tears then flow from your eyes, Jason gently turns your face away and gently comforts you against her chest by kissing and stroking your hair to console you, while you huddle against it.

 **Jason (closing her eyes):** \- Shhhhhh... Baby, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay... Shhhhhh... I'm here... I'm here...

As you close your eyes and let yourself be lulled, Jason looks at the rest of the TV news and sketches a cruel smile of satisfaction. Images of a plane crash in the Pacific from Honolulu to the mainland then loop, with information tapes indicating no survivors. Among the list of victims are your parents. Jason has a deep empathy for you because she lost her teenage mother, but also a huge pleasure: from now on, nothing can stand between her and you.

 **Jason (whispering in your ear):** \- Don't worry, baby. You're not alone. You've got me. I'm your family now, your only family. And I will never abandon you, I will always be there for you. I promise.

Jason leans against the pillow, lays your head on her lap, tucks you down and then strokes your hair and neck with her gloved hand while continuing to watch TV. Gradually, you fall asleep, shaking Jason's other hand very tightly, like a blankie, while the rain drums heavily against the vasistas, the thunder howling in the night.

**A few days later, Jason's house, 2:00 p.m.**

You lie on the bed, staring empty and deeply weakened, you have lost a lot of weight and can hardly move your limbs.

 **Jason (worried):** \- Puddin, you haven't eaten in 3 days. If you continue, you risk getting sick... Do me a favor and at least eat what I made for you, please.

Jason cuts a steak into sauce and sweet potatoes, opens your mouth by pressing your cheeks and carries the food to your mouth before you chew.

 **Jason: -** That's it. That's fine, my sweetheart. Don't waste food, you have to regain your strength... I know you're having a very tough time, but you've got to hang on... A few more bites.

You end up eating everything, then tell Jason that you need to be alone for a while.

 **Jason:** \- All right, sweetie. I understand. (taking over the meal tray) I'm going to go shopping, would you like some treats? Yes? (smiling) All right. (caressing your cheek) I'll be back in a few hours. Try to relax in the meantime.

Jason kisses you on the cheek and leaves the house while you start watching Webflix, hoping to change your mind.

**Music:[Hotline Miami Soundtrack [OST] ~ Hotline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02yditXnQZw)**

Jason then climbs into her pickup: an imposing apple green double-cab all-terrain 4x4, headlights on the roof, colorful lights hanging from the rearview mirror, a gear lever skull and a fox tail on the antenna. After two hours on the highway, Jason finally arrives in New York. She hates this city more than anything: the exorbitant cost of living, the unpleasant people, the hipsters open to the legalization of cannabis for recreational use, the organic shops, the vegan restaurants and the hordes of tourists massing in Time Square to take pictures. In fact, she hardly ever left home, and vowed never to set foot in a Democratic state, except "cases of force majeure" when she went to Los Angeles for Comic Con and E3, jumping straight into the first plane to New-York once the event is over. Campaign girl and proud to be, having always voted Republican as a paleo-conservative like all of her co-workers. She abhorred the conservative religious right "blessed ass" (Jason was an atheist and pro-abortion) just as much as the neo-conservatives she called "dirty, hidden, idealistic bureaucrats and scumbags wasting the taxpayers' money and youth's blood to bring democracy to irrecoverable shit-hole countries". Her devise being "everyone at home, and the sheep will be well guarded." She was a "pure redneck and homebody girl" for some, an "honest forest worker girl who always paid her taxes" for others, but above all, for herself. After a few purchases and a lot use of discount coupons at Bull's Eye supermarket, Jason travels to the Bronx, listening the Buzzard-Rock radio station.

**Music:[The Punisher game - Soundtrack - The Punisher (Main Theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOmXi2XzvVE)**

**New York, Bronx, Port Morris, 6:00 p.m.**

Jason drives between the dilapidated old buildings, then parks near a bar on the docks. She gets out of her pick-up truck when suddenly a group of zoning young Black gangstas in their twenties look at her insistently. One of them, wearing jeans, a tank top and a gold chain around his neck, then approaches Jason, a bottle of beer in his hand.

 **Gangsta:** \- Hey, ma'am. Don't hang around alone. It's dangerous... Especially when you have a pretty ass like yours.

The group laughs handsomely.

 **Jason (locking her vehicle):** \- Thanks for the advice, kid. Now go home quickly. It's over 5:00 p.m., your parents are going to be worried. And put that bottle away, you don't drink in public.

The young man's friends then laugh. Having hardly appreciated the joke, the gangsta finishes his beer, throws the bottle which then breaks on the floor, then pulls a knife out of his pocket as he approaches Jason.

 **Gangsta (pointing at Jason):** \- Repeat it to see, Snow White! Nobody disrespects Joker, do you hear me? NOBODY! I'm going to-

The gangsta barely has time to finish his sentence when Jason grabs his wrist firmly, forcing him to kneel, then gently grabs his knife from the stunned gaze of the rest of his gang.

 **Jason (condescending):** \- Tssk, tssk... You don't point fingers at people. It's very rude.

 **Gangsta:** \- You... You're hurting me, girl.

Jason clenches her fist, crushing the wrist of the thug who then screams in pain when he hears his bones break. Jason lets go while throwing the knife in the air before catching him by the handle, grabs the jaw of the gangsta, then inserts the blade of the knife into his mouth with a sadistic smile.

 **Jason:** \- "Joker"... Sounds good as a nickname. But there's a little something missing... Above all, don't move. You're going to look beautiful.

 **Gangsta (groaning in pain):** \- Wait, girl! I beg you! Don't do that!

 **Jason:** \- Shhhhh... Stop whining, it's almost over... Aaaaaand... Here we go. Perfect.

Jason removes the knife and then violently pushes the gangsta on the floor before giving him a small mirror.

 **Jason (smiling cruelly):** \- Look at yourself, how beautiful you are.

The gangsta looks in the mirror and discovers with horror that Jason made him a Glasgow smile: his face was now disfigured by a large scar in the shape of a smile, blood pouring from his mouth as a result of the cuts.

 **Jason (putting the knife in her pocket):** \- It's still better than a tattoo or piercing, don't you think?

 **Gangsta (holding jaw)** : - You... YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YA!

Green with rage, the gangsta violently throws the mirror on the floor, passes his still valid hand behind his back and pulls a Beretta 92 out of his jeans. He then points the gun at Jason, but Jason immediately disarms him with one hand. A shot then goes into the air, reasoning on all the docks. She grabs the gangsta at the neck and lifts him up, his feet no longer touching the ground.

 **Jason:** \- How sweet. A free gun as a thank you gift. I'm very touched. (pressing the gun barrel on the gangsta's crotch) Doesn't it bother you if I try it?

 **One of the gangstas:** \- Mercy, girl! Don't do this!

 **Jason (frowning):** \- Repeat after me: "I will never lack respect for young women on the street again." Come on, repeat.

 **Gangsta (sweating like a pig holding Jason's wrist):** \- I... I will never disrespect young women on the street again.

 **Jason:** \- Good boy. Now say you're just a bully, a cockroach, a toilet bottom scrape.

 **Gangsta (terrified):** \- I'm just a bully, a cockroach, a scrape of toilet bottom.

 **Jason:** \- Louder, nigger, I hear nothing! Do you have a problem with that?

 **Gangsta (crying):** \- I'M JUST A BULLY, A COCKROACH, A SCRAPE OF TOILET BOTTOM!

 **Jason (smiling):** \- That's good. That's very good, Jojo. (sniffing) What's the smell?

Jason looks down and smiles. The gangsta had pissed himself so much he had had the fear gauge indicating zero. Jason lets him go and then pushes him back, kicking him powerfully. The other young people then help their friend to get up.

 **One of the gangstas: -** Quick, man. Get up!

 **Jason (putting the Beretta inside her jacket):** \- The first one who touches my truck can say goodbye to his family jewels!

 **Another gangsta:** \- Okay, girl! We're leaving anyway!

 **Jason (pulling out the knife):** \- Don't forget your toy!

Jason throws the knife that grazes the ear of the injured gangsta as spinning before crashing into a wooden power pole. Terrified, the small group flees and disappears into the dark alleys, while Jason heads to the entrance to the bar.

 **Jason:** \- You bunch of shit.

**Music:[Villain Pub Theme Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBQK6Rsfhdg)**

Jason enters the bar, soberly named "The Crazy Leprechaun". The place is very uncrowded, it is a bar of the Irish-American community. In fact, it's the only one in the Bronx. As clouds of cigarette smoke circle around the ventilators hanging from the ceiling, green neon lights form clovers and Irish flags adorn the wooden walls as young couples and groups of friends chat, drink beers in big stitch, eat, play pool, dominoes, darts, arcade terminals or watch rugby on TV. Jason sits down at the bar, slumping on the stool as she goes down to compensate for her large size, a young blonde bartender with blue eyes wearing a white dress and a black leather jacket comes to meet her, a cigarette in her mouth. They then kiss each other on the cheek.

**Music:[Hotline Miami Soundtrack [OST] ~ Daisuke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=go6po2Za_18)**

**Tiffany:** \- Glad to see you again, Jay. It's been a while. About three weeks. What do I do for you?

 **Jason (depressed):** \- Hi, Tiff. Mint with ice cubes, please.

Tiffany fills a mug with a small barrel behind the desk, adds ice cubes and a few mint leaves, and serves it to Jason.

 **Tiffany:** \- You don't look so good. Tell me what's bothering you.

 **Jason (taking a sip):** \- I finally met someone.

 **Tiffany (joyful):** \- But it's great! After all these years, you said you were afraid of ending up old-girl. Who is this? Tell me, I want to know EVERYTHING.

 **Jason (stirring mint with a spoon):** \- The person who shares my life is adorable, cute, sensitive, (using the palm of her hand) tall like that, and much younger than me.

 **Tiffany (surprised):** \- "Much younger"? What do you mean?

 **Jason:** \- 17 years old.

 **Tiffany (dragging chops over the counter):** \- Is that what's bothering you? By 4 years, your love will be perfectly legal across the country.

 **Jason (drinking a new sip):** \- That's not the problem, it's something else...

 **Tiffany:** \- What then?

 **Jason:** \- I love him/her, I would do anything for my kitten. But...

 **Tiffany:** \- But?

My treasure doesn't let me give him/her all my love. Every time I have a gesture of tenderness, he/she tries to run away. He/she never dares to contradict me. I feel like he/she's constantly afraid of me, afraid I'll hit him/her. But I could NEVER hurt him/her. The only time I did it was by accident. I've done everything I can to make it up. I treated him/her, I pampered him/her. I buy him/her video games and comics. I do EVERYTHING to try to make my puddin happy. But that's not enough.

 **Tiffany:** \- I see. Are you sure there's nothing else?

 **Jason:** \- Well...

For more than a quarter of an hour, Jason tells Tiffany how you and Jason you "met".

 **Tiffany:** \- Oh yes. It's... not mundane as a story. Still, you share the same bed, don't you?

 **Jason (observing her reflection in the mint):** \- Yes. But every time I hugs him/her, his/her muscles stretch. My sweetheart has never turned to me once since we sleep together.

 **Tiffany:** \- Don't worry. This adorable creature needs time to love you, you just have to be patient.

 **Jason:** \- If you say so...

 **Tiffany (leaning near Jason's face whispering):** \- And by the way, did you... I mean... You know...

 **Jason (whispering):** \- No. I've been using my fingers for years. I'm dying to find out what it's like with someone, but I don't want to rush things. My little angel just lost his/her parents just a few days ago in the plane crash on the news and is extraordinarily depressed ever since. I refuse to abuse his/her state of weakness out of selfishness. I want it to be a time of sharing and fun. I'm doing what I can to cheer him/her up, but nothing works.

 **Tiffany (thoughtful):** \- I may have an idea. (giving Jason a business card) Go to that address. You should find your happiness, and incidentally enough to protect your little angel from the other gardener. I'm going to let her know you're coming.

 **Jason (reading the card):** \- So, is that it? She finally started her business?

 **Tiffany:** \- Yes, and it's going very well. We should be able to finish paying off the bank loan by next month.

 **Jason (putting the card in her jacket):** \- Thank you, Tiff. You're a chef.

 **Tiffany:** \- Nothing. That's what girls are for.

 **Jason (finishing her mug):** \- How much do I owe you?

 **Tiffany:** \- It's offered by the house. Thank you for clearing these squatters. I would have done it myself with a few guys, but I don't want the cops to raid again here. My other... business needs discretion to turn properly.

 **Jason:** \- No problem. Are your customers happy, by the way?

 **Tiffany:** \- They're thrilled. We are competing fiercely with Colombians and Brazilians. Just, the next time you bring me back from... generous donors, avoid sifting too much of their faces. The price of the eyes is at an all-time high in the market.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- I'll try to remember it. See you soon, Tiff.

 **Tiffany (taking Jason's mug):** \- Take good care of yourself, Jay. See you.

**Music:[GTA 4 Loading Screen Theme HD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xh40QxwZz7Q)**

Jason walks out of the bar, gets back in her pickup truck and then head to Manhattan. While walking along illuminated skyscrapers and neon-strewn shops, she makes her way through the dense traffic, behaving like a gladiator driving her chariot to Circus Maximus.

 **Jason (wildly honking):** \- Are you moving your junk or do you need a hand ? (getting into her seat by squeezing the steering wheel) Wall Street brokers, brewing millions of dollars but not fucking able to advance to the green light...

If there was one thing Jason understood when she bought her pickup from the car dealership years ago, it was that like clothing, every vehicle reflects the personality of its owner. That's why she bought the largest, most polluting, and intimidating pickup in the catalogue. She had spent a fortune on tuning: bulletproof all-terrain tires, armor, car ram, hydraulic lowriders, powerful headlights and neon lights, black cloud-breathing exhausts to smoke cyclists and environmentalists, all it took to become the queen of the road. If state law allowed, she would have added blades to her embellishments to ensure that no other driver approached her too closely: for her, the safe space being a shell bristling with spikes can be summed up as "don't me piss off or I'll blow your face off."

**Music:[Music I adore #591 Street Of Tranquillity (The Adventures of Tintin)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd77j7jXk_o)**

After an hour's drive, Jason finally arrives in Chinatown. She parked in front of a small shop called "The Evil Doll" as she climbed the sidewalk, then walked through the door with a small bell ringing. Through the dark candlelit shop, Jason walks through stalls filled with voodoo dolls, old grimoires, skulls, jars filled with animal eyes, monkey hands and other horrors, then uses the desk bell. A youthful voice is then heard in the back room.

 **Seller:** \- I'm yours in a minute! If you're a robber, take a delicious candy available on the desk, guaranteed without rat poison!

Jason looks at the spreads, tapping her fingers on the desk, and then the saleswoman arrives. Measuring 5'4/1 m 62, with a soft face, redhead with blue eyes and wearing 2 ponytails tied by small red ribbons, wearing red lipstick and freckles, wearing blue overalls with red buttons arriving at the top of his knees like a mini- shorts, a bare shoulder top striped with white, red, blue, green and pink, an uplifted sock, a high sock and sneakers with white laces, all also red. By sifting eyes, you would easily be confused with Pippi Longstocking.

**Music:[Overlord 2 Soundtrack - Netherworld](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ObXEUpTpLY)**

**Chucky:** \- Good evening. Welcome to my modest shop. How can I help you?

 **Jason:** \- Hi, Chucky.

 **Chucky (smiling):** \- Jay! What a pleasant surprise!

Chucky gets on a stool, then on the desk, and kisses Jason on the cheek by putting her arms around her neck.

 **Jason:** \- You're selling video games?

 **Chucky (sitting back):** \- I sell a whole bunch of forbidden stuff from distant lands where men doesn't dare set foot. (pointing a machine on the side of the counter with her thumb) I also sell frozen yoghurts that I call "frogurts". (descending from the stool) Then? Tiffany told me that you had finally found love?

 **Jason:** \- Yes.

 **Chucky:** \- But something's wrong.

 **J** **ason (showing Chucky a picture of you asleep on her phone):** \- My little angel has been grinding black for 3 days after the wonderful accident- I mean, the tragic loss of his/her unworthy family in an unfortunate plane crash. Wouldn't you have something to help him/her to get better?

 **Chucky:** \- Mmmm... This might please your treasure...

Chucky walks through the stall behind her, skirting the jade status of miniature dragons, the snakes in jars and the vials of green potions with skull bubbles, and then grabs an Original Nixbox game called "Chestnut: Live and Reloaded" with on the jacket a small red squirrel in Vietnam War military garb in the heart of the jungle and armed with an M16A1.

 **Chucky (giving Jason the game with a smile):** \- He/she should like it.

 **Jason (surprised):** \- Are you sure? It looks a little childish.

 **Chucky:** \- Make no mistake: when it came out, all the child protection associations, politicians and "experts" started barking on the TV sets about its "bad influence on youth".

 **Jason (sighing):** \- They will never change those ones. Always calling us "geeks".

 **Chucky:** \- You didn't want something against the other annoyance, too?

 **Jason:** \- Also, yes.

 **Chucky (pointing to a stall):** \- Go and have a look over there, it's the "Black Magic and Witchcraft" ray.

 **Jason (leaving the game on the desk):** \- It shows the true color.

Chucky sits down reading a magazine while Jason goes to the department. She searches the sprawl between voodoo dolls, Egyptian amulets, reduced Heads Jivaro and aphrodisiacs. At the same time, a bandana masked man and armed with a shotgun enters the shop.

**Music:[Overlord 2 Soundtrack - Netherworld](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ObXEUpTpLY)**

**Robber:** \- It's a robbery! Empty your cash, ginger! Hurry up!

Chucky (resting her magazine calmly, squinting): - It's coming, it's coming.

 **Jason (inspecting an Egyptian amulet):** \- Need help?

 **Chucky (opening the cash drawer):** \- All is well, Jay. I'm in control.

 **Jason (smelling a bottle of incense):** \- OK.

While filling a canvas bag with money, Chucky presses a red button under the counter. A ball on the ceiling projects lights of all colors while a voice comes out of the speaker.

 **Ball:** \- "SILENT ALARM TRIGGERED!"

 **Robber (loading his gun, furious):** \- Ah, you're kidding me?

Keeping a cool head, Chucky hands over the counter, grabs the butt of a sawn-off shotgun before continuing to fill the bag with the other hand, finger on the trigger.

 **Chucky:** \- I wouldn't do that if I were you. One gunshot and the entire building's supervisory committee gallops in. You're not leaving the neighborhood alive. It will teach me not to read the user manual.

 **Robber:** \- You're bluffing! Try another trick and I-

 **Jason (interrupting the robber)** : - Cool! There are even Tikis masks!

 **Chucky (gently pulling out the gun with a smile):** \- I told you I was selling everything here.

 **Robber (annoyed):** \- Hey? Are you listening to me?

 **Jason (examining a mask):** \- Are they real?

 **Chucky:** \- Obviously. What are you going to imagine? I import them directly from Polynesia. We only sell quality products here, nothing to do with New Zealand souvenir shops and their Made in China trinkets.

 **Jason (turning to Chucky):** \- What do you think? It's nice, isn't it?

 **Chucky (making the "OK" sign with her hand):** \- It suits you to delight.

 **Robber (losing patience):** \- This time, we're fed up! Give me that!

The robber snatches the bag of money and turns to Jason. Seeing her wearing a finely decorated wooden Tiki mask with war paints and green leaves, he screams in amazement as he drops his rifle.

 **Robber (terrified):** \- Oh, damn it!

Chucky layed the cannon cut off on the counter and then opened a plastic bag.

 **Chucky:** \- Take a deep breath, you moron.

 **Robber:** \- What?

Chucky climbs onto the desk, puts the bag on the robber's head and then chokes him by squatting. The robber struggles by suffocating.

 **Chucky (sitting on the desk, continuing to suffocate the robber):** \- Did you find your happiness?

 **Jason (continuing to examine the objects):** \- Honestly, I hesitate.

Suddenly, the robber stops struggling and falls to his knees on the ground, dying of asphyxiation. Chucky then pushes him forward, the man collapses heavily on the ground, a big "boom!" reasoning throughout the shop. Jason approaches the counter with the Tiki mask, straddles the body and gives several gold Tikis pendants to Chucky who goes back behind the desk.

**Music:[Pirates of the Caribbean 3 - Soundtr 07 - The Brethren Court](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2GKOh7Mrhw)**

**Jason:** \- You know, I don't know anything about this stuff. Which one would you advise me?

 **Chucky (examining the pendants):** \- Let's see...

 **Jason:** \- By the way, do you have a toilet?

 **Chucky:** \- Sure. (pointing her finger) It's right there.

 **Jason:** \- Thank you.

Five minutes later, Jason's back.

 **Jason:** \- By the way, why didn't you shoot him?

 **Chucky:** \- I just remembered that the couple who live just above just had two kids. I wasn't going to screw up their night and risk them catching me at the next traders' meeting.

 **Jason:** \- It makes sense.

 **Chucky (giving Jason a Tiki pendant of love by smiling maliciously):** \- Here's what you need.

 **Jason (taking the pendant):** \- Wow. It's beautiful.

 **Chucky:** \- But beware, it's cursed.

 **Jason (with a worried look):** \- Wow, that's bad.

 **Chucky:** \- But with it, you have a free frogurt.

 **Jason:** \- That's good.

 **Chucky:** \- The frogurt is also cursed.

 **Jason (worried):** \- That's bad.

 **Chucky:** \- But you can choose the flavor.

 **Jason:** \- That's good.

 **Chucky:** \- The flavor contains potassium benzoate.

 **Jason (lost):** \- ...

 **Chucky:** \- That's bad.

 **Jason:** \- Can I go now? My puddin will worry.

 **Chucky:** \- Sure. That'll make you $90.

Jason puts the money on the desk and then picks up the canvas bag while Chucky fills the glayourt. Jason (looking shyly at her chest, measuring from the C-cup): - Do you think they're too small? Maybe I should make them bigger...

 **Chucky (denying head closing eyes):** \- You don't want to have Jennifer Lopez's big ass while you're at it? (smiling) It's not the size that counts, you big dummy, it's the way you use it.

 **Jason (taking the frogurt):** \- You're right. Thank you very much, Chucky. Glad to have seen you again.

 **Chucky:** \- Me too, Jay. Good luck with your sweetheart.

 **Jason:** \- See you soon!

Jason leaves the shop and then gets back into her pickup, while Chucky closes the shop and turns the sign on "Closed" by locking the door. Jason enters the highway towards the mainland while sipping her banana frogurt with a straw, wondering what it might be cursed.

**Music:[Sub-Main Title/Cussing Out The Joker/I Had A Bad Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQOvCOza6Gw)**

**National Highway, 8:00 p.m.**

A little later, on the same highway connecting New York to the mainland, after a difficult day at work and caught in the middle of traffic jams, a driver begins to attack other drivers. Suddenly, a vehicle appears out of nowhere doubles it by making a fish tail without even turning on the blinker. In a fit of rage, this average Joe decides not to let himself walk on his feet: he catches up with the road hog and then stamps him several times like a self-tamper before getting to his level. He opens the window and then shakes his fist in the air, ready to fight.

 **Driver:** \- Hey! Buddy! Yeah, I'm talking to you, clown! You think you're the whole road? Wife and 2 cents I- !

The road hog then turns his head in the driver's direction and then throws a carnal smile at him to be cold in the back. Staring at him, the poor guy looks at his fist, loosens it, say hello to the road hog with a smiley smile and then closes the glass by sinking into his seat before accelerating.

 **Driver (frightened):** \- Well done, moron. Couldn't you just shut your mouth?

At the same time, the road hog accelerates by taking his arm out of the car and using the blinker, then sits just behind the unfortunate man's car. The driver notices it and changes lanes in an attempt to sow him, but the road hog chases him. The driver looks into the rear-view mirror and sees the road hog saying him hello with a smile. Panicked, he crushes the fungus and then takes the first exit in order to escape. After a few miles/kilometers of road, he arrives in the middle of the forest. His phone's network then shuts off, the road is deserted, now no one will hear him scream.

 **Driver (feared):** \- This is my luck. Not a cop on the horizon.

The driver sinks into the dark forest, looks behind him and then breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that his pursuer has disappeared. Unfortunately for him, coming out of nowhere like a ghost, the road hog suddenly cuts off the road, forcing him to stop abruptly. With his arm slit on the edge of the door and the other hand on the steering wheel, he stares the poor guy in the eye with a black look. The driver then steps backwards and then takes a secluded road by breaking down a wooden fence. As it embarks on a climb, the car shows signs of fatigue.

 **Driver (tapping on the steering wheel, stressed):** \- Come on, go. Move on! Damn electric car!

The car drives a few more feet/meters, then breaks down. The poor man puts the handbrake on, gets out of the car, sinks into the woods and then sits against a tree wiping his brow wet with sweat. Suddenly, two cents fall near him.

 **Road hog:** \- Here is your 2 cents.

The driver then turns around and sees the road hog on a tree root, lit by the headlights of his vehicle, his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

 **Jason:** \- So? What are you going to do to me?

 **Driver (terrified):** \- Listen, I'm sorry! I had a bad day! My boss refused to increase me and...

 **Jason (in a sanctimonious tone):** \- Now, look, my rude friend. We can't have people cursing at each other on the freeway! It's simply not polite!

Jason bounced and lifted the poor guy like a rag doll.

 **Jason (shaking her finger):** \- I'm just going to have to teach you some manners. (diving her hand inside her jacket)

 **Driver:** \- Please, don't! I have a family, a wife, a little girl. I would do anything to make it up! Anything!

 **Jason (taking her hand out of her jacket with a smile):** \- "Anything"? You say?

The driver nods.

 **Jason (dropping the man falling heavily on the ground):** \- Oki Doki! (squatting and reaching out) Wallet.

The poor guy then pulls the wallet out of his jacket and hands it to Jason.

 **Driver:** \- Oh... Sure... I... I don't have much cash.

 **Jason (snatching the wallet from his hands):** \- Oh, please. Don't insult me!

Jason gets up and then pulls out the driver's license.

 **Jason:** \- "Elias Kimble"? (waving the finger, closing her eye and slamming her tongue with a condescending air) Lousy picture, lousy... (reading) Size, weight, age... Blah blah blah... What about your sister?

Jason puts the license in her jacket while swinging the wallet to Elias who catches it as best he can.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- Here's the deal: I'll let you off if you promise to do a little favor for me.

 **Elias Kimble (relieving)** : - Okay... What?

 **Jason (screaming at Elias who then falls backwards):** \- I DON'T KNOW! I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF IT YET!

Jason helps Elias to get up, dusts Elias' jacket and then put her hands on his shoulders.

 **Jason :** \- You just toddle on back to your mundane, meaningless little life and when I need you I'll call. Good? (giving Ellias a violent pat on the back) Great! I'll be in touch.

Jason goes back into her pickup, laughing devilishly. Elias, trembling, then falls to his knees, relieved and terrified by this chilling encounter, while Jason disappears in the dark night.

**Music[Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST - Main Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuofG8a7EEk)**

**Jason's house, 9:00 p.m.**

With the TV still on, you wake up and see a disturbing figure sitting straddling you. A beautiful young woman of 3'2/1 m 90, with soft face, long blond hair and green eyes, observes you with a smile. She wears a red and black striped sweater, a brown hat, a denim short shorts, a lace tights and another in leather as well as black ankle boots.

 **Freddy:** \- Good evening, puddin. Did you miss me?

Paralyzed with terror, you dare not say a word. You've already seen Freddy in a dream, but you never imagined she could appear in the real world.

 **Freddy (her finger in front of her lips):** \- Shhhhh... Its's useless to shout, honey. No one can hear you... (approaching her claws from your face) I said, shut up... That's better. I missed you a lot, you know? During these 3 weeks, I watched you every night. You were so peaceful, you looked like a little kitten. (clenching teeth) And you were in the arms of this... This... This dirty plague. I couldn't get near you, I had to do window-shop, I had to bear to see her touch you, cuddle you, kiss you... It was unbearable... But now that she has finally left her ling, we can finally spend time together, just you and me... (leaning over you) I can finally smell you, touch your sweet little peach skin... (sniffing you by closing her eyes) It's so good...

Freddy caresses your face, you run away from her gaze by closing your eyes.

 **Freddy:** \- Awwww... A little shy, are we? Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you... No, no, no, no... I just want to have a little fun with you... (taking a bottle of aspirin out of her pocket) This object is familiar to you, isn't it? You stole it from the camp infirmary just 1 day before you arrived here and hid it under your bed. But we both know you didn't suffer from headaches, no, no, no. You were just deeply sad, so you wanted to use it for a whole other purpose. You wanted to be able to leave this horrible world for the land of dreams, forever. No more suffering, no more sadness, a wonderful world would then have opened up to you... MY world... But this ungrateful little girl came, she took you with her, she ruined everything. But I'm going to fix that. Above all, be quiet.

Freddy takes a drink and a bottle of water on the bedside table. She fills the glass, opens the bottle of aspirin, pours several pills into the glass, then rests the bottle on the bedside table before tossing with one of her claws.

 **Freddy:** \- Open wide this cute little mouth, sweetie... (approaching her claws from your face) Do you need a little persuasion?

Terrified, you obey. Freddy grabs your mouth and then forces you to drink.

 **Freddy (smiling):** \- Here we go... With one stroke... That's a nice kitten.

Your eyesight becomes blurred, you gradually lose consciousness as tears of sadness flow from your eyes. Freddy rests the glass on the bedside table.

 **Freddy (putting her hands on her cheeks):** \- Now the real fun will start. (sneering)

**Music:[Dr Ernest Miguele - 2Dark Original Soundtrac](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XV6_r1Se_A)**

**Crystal Lake Camp, 9:30 p.m.**

You wake up on the floor with your head spinning.

 **Freddy (sitting on a picnic table):** \- Welcome back to the world of the living, sweetheart. This place is familiar to you, isn't it?

Terrified, you ask Freddy what she intends to do with you.

 **Freddy:** \- Well, I really want to play hide-and-seek with you. The rules are simple: if in 1 hour I haven't found you, you will have won. Then you can get out of your hiding place without fear, I'll take you back to your bed safe and sound and you can have nice dreams. Scout's word. But if I catch you, you will belong to me, forever. I'll take you with me, very, very far, and we'll never separate again. You will become my new favorite toy, a toy to which I could do EVERYTHING I want... (sneering) Since you don't look in great shape since your family died, I'm not going to run, just walk. You see? I can be nice, too. I count to 20... (smiling) Good luck.

You get up and run as fast as possible to the inside of the camp in search of a hiding place. Your heart is beating at 100 an hour. You enter one of the bungalows and hide under a bed.

 **Freddy:** \- 18... 19... 20. (descending from the table) Watch out, I'm coming.

Freddy then walks into the camp, her long claws sharp as razor blades attached to her shiny leather glove thanks to the rays of the moon. The thunder then begins to rumble, the lightning illuminates the sky. Passing by trees and bungalows, Freddy makes her claws creak against the bark and wooden walls, causing a shrill and terribly disturbing noise. Time passes, for you, the minutes become long hours endless. You don't move, you don't dare to make the slightest noise, you close your eyes and hope very much that this waking nightmare will end as soon as possible. Freddy then enters your bungalow, the sound of her boots reasoning on the floor. Then you tremble with fear. Freddy stops right in front of your bed, then sits on the bed crossing her legs. You hear the squeak of the springs, then see one of her feet.

 **Freddy:** \- Where can you be? Let's see...

Freddy gets up, then looks under the next bed. You then try to get out discreetly but Freddy then comes in your direction. You land on the ground so as not to be seen. Freddy stops, crouchs down, putting her hands on her knees and then looks under the bed.

 **Freddy (smiling):** Peekaboo! I found you.

You try to run away, but Freddy grabs your leg.

 **Freddy:** \- Come to Mommy.

You beg Freddy to let go of you but she keeps pulling you out from under the bed by pulling your leg while your nails scratch the floor. She grabs you by the neck and then pins you against the wall.

 **Freddy:** \- I've got you.

All hope seems lost, but by treading the floor with your hand, you grab an empty beer bottle. You take it like a baton and then hit Freddy in the face screaming, the bottle breaking on the spot. Freddy lets go, stunned, while you take advantage of it to run away. You get out of the bungalow and run as fast as your legs allow.

 **Freddy (holding the head of her bare hand):** \- Fuck... My head... It hurts...

**Music:[Max Payne 3 (2012) - Max Panama (Soundtrack OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EskJZmaYL10)**

You're running towards the lake. The night is far too dark, so you can't find your way back to Jason's house. Your only chance to escape Freddy is to cross the lake, 328 feet/100 meters long. As there is no boat, you take your courage with both hands and then dive towards the other bank. After a few feet/meters, you realize that you no longer have feet, but we have no choice but to continue despite the danger: any cramp being synonymous with drowning. You feel like you're in one of those horror movies where the poor victim tries to escape the monster that's chasing her. Even if in fact, you are rather in the same trouble as Jill Valentine pursued by the Nemesis in Resident Evil 3, the guns and backup points of the typewriters less. The moon is reflected in the lake, the water is icy, your forces are gradually abandoning you. After 20 long minutes of uninterrupted swimming, you finally reach the shore. you climbed up painfully to shore, exhausted, soaked, and glazed to the bone. Suddenly you see a campfire between the fir trees. This good news gives you energy and hope: those are surely campers with whom you can ask for help. Of course, they won't believe what's happening to you, but it doesn't matter. It's a detail you'll be concerned about when the time comes. You get up and then use your behind-the-strength sets to reach the campfire. You then see a figure sitting on a tree stump grilling a merguez on the fire. You call the silhouette for help, the mysterious person then raises her head and then addresses you.

 **Freddy (with a sadistic smile):** \- Pleasant swimming?

You fall to your knees, your hopes of finding help fly away, you know you're screwed. You don't know how Freddy got here so fast, and to tell you the truth, you don't give a shit. You're way too weak to run away. Freddy then eats the merguez to the teeth, gets up, then squats in front of you.

 **Freddy (raising your head by placing her hand under your chin):** \- What a pity, love. So close to the goal. You only had 5 poor little minutes left. (sneering) Come here.

Freddy hugs you as you struggle in vain, tears streaming from your eyes.

 **Freddy:** \- Shhhhh. Don't worry. It's going to be great, you'll see. I won't hurt you too much, just a few small cuts here and there. We're going to have a lot of fun, I promise... You must be very tired with this long swim... You need a lot of rest...

**Music:[Full Metal Alchemist OST 3 - Sakubou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIjKkbQD16E)**

You draw your last strength to call for help, your cries tearing at night and getting lost in the dark. Freddy slowly carresses your back with her claws.

 **Freddy (whispering):** \- Hush now, treasure. You need to get your strength back. I really want to play with you as soon as we get to my home... Close your eyes...

Tears flow from your eyes, when suddenly, a gunshot rings out in the night. Appearing out of nowhere, a bullet splits the air and then pierces Freddy's right shoulder. She lets go screaming in pain, while you fall to the ground. You then hear a voice coming from between the trees.

 **Mysterious voice (to Freddy):** \- YOU!

 **Freddy (squeezing her teeth, hand on her bloodied should, angry** ): - Oh, no. That's not true...

You then turn towards the voice. Coming out of the trees, a smoking M16A1 pointed at Freddy, the veins protruding, the clenched teeth, the finger on the trigger and eye sharp in the scope, your savior slowly approaches. Next door, Attila looks like a choir boy.

 **Jason (raging mad):** \- Remove immediately your dirty paws from my puddin, blonde! Or I'll blow your head off!

 **Freddy (backing 3 steps):** \- Try a little to see! Calamity Jane.

 **Jason (addressing you):** \- Don't worry, baby. I'm here now.

 **Freddy:** \- I'm going to blow your fucking eye out, Brunette!

 **Jason:** \- I'm waiting for you, Goldilocks!

**Music:[Batman Arkham City Soundtrack - I Think You Should Do As He Says (Track #7)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nfhy0S93Ivk)**

All claws out, Freddy rushes like a tigress at Jason while yelling. Jason quickly puts her rifle on her shoulder and then counters Freddy's attack with her machete. A violent duel ensues between the two women. Terrified at such a spectacle, you dare not say a word. It must be said that this was the first time you saw Jason in action. By comparison, women's wrestling and women's fights over the last coat on sale in stores on Black Friday are just kids' bickering in a playground. Claws against machete, the blows collide in blade sounds while producing sparks. Freddy relies on agility while Jason relies on brute force. Neither of them holds back, determined to eliminate her rival. For five long and interminable minutes, the fight is in full swing. Each manages to hurt the other without succeeding in carrying a fatal blow. Blood-stained, claws and machete reflect Freddy and Jason's raging faces, lit by flames as their silhouettes come alive on the trees and the ground like Chinese shadows.

 **Freddy (clawing):** \- You're just a sick little ungrateful! After all I've done for you! Why did you kill all those kids and monitors, huh? They were MY preys!

 **Jason (macheting):** \- And you, a jealous and selfish bitch! It was a personal matter: these pieces of shit made my kitten's life a living hell! If you think you can steal my treasure as a consolation prize, you can always sit on a cactus!

Jason throws her machete into the air, then punches Freddy like an MMA fighter, forcing her to back off. As the machete swirls through the air several feet/meters from the ground, illuminated by the moon's rays, Freddy parries and dodges Jason's blows as best she can while taking a few blows in the process. Blood then flows from her nose and mouth, splashing Jason's face and chest, while the sounds of broken bones are reasoned.

 **Jason:** \- TART! (punching a right) BITCH! (punching a left)

The fight was clearly in Jason's favor: she was much bigger and much stronger than her rival. Suddenly, Freddy finds herself stuck, except that if she is not with her back to the wall, she finds herself with her back to the tree. Jason grabs her by the throat by clenching her fist and then catches up with her machete in flight.

 **Jason (clutching the handle, face filled with rage):** \- I'm going to hang your dirty little face as a trophy on my mantelpiece! (brandishing her machete, ready to behead Freddy) Go burn in Hell!

Feeling her time coming, Freddy tries everything for the whole thing.

 **Freddy (screaming):** \- Wait! I can help you find him!

The machete splits the air while Freddy closes her eyes. Jason deflects the machete from its path, then slices the tree with a sharp blow like a grapefruit. Freddy opens her eyes. The trunk then collapses in a heavy noise, while Jason lowers her machete by dropping Freddy who then falls to her knees while holding her throat and coughing.

 **Jason:** \- I'm all hearing.

**Music:[Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST - Henka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dav6XdyRwiw)**

For 2 long minutes, you watch the two women talk without hearing the conversation. Seeing Jason clench her fist, you realize that what she learns does not put her in a good mood.

 **Jason (closing her eyes):** \- So he's still alive. Huh? (reopening the eyes) Not for long. He can already start putting his name on a grave... (lifting Freddy by the collar of her sweater) I hope for your sake that you don't tell me any jokes, Frederica.

 **Freddy:** \- I never lie, Jason.

Jason puts her machete under Freddy's throat, frowning and clenching her teeth.

 **Jason:** \- Touch one more hair of my little angel, and I scalp you. Am I clear?

 **Freddy (feeling the icy and sharp blade, smiling):** \- Crystal clear.

 **Jason:** \- Very funny.

Jason throws Freddy like an old garment over 3 feet/1 meter. Freddy gets up painfully, picking up her hat.

 **Freddy (with a sarcastic look):** \- No kiss? I admit I'm a little disappointed.

 **Jason (hanging her machete on her belt):** \- Get lost!

Freddy is not told twice and immediately disappears into the woods.

**Music:[Night Journey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_D_X0OMLfc)**

**Jason (running towards you):** \- Love! You're okay? (hugging you tightly) It's over. I'm here, I'm here. She can't do anything to you now... But... You're all wet. Don't tell me you... Oh my god. Wait, you have to take off your clothes first. Don't move.

Jason gently undresses you and then throws your dirty clothes on the floor. She puts her rifle on the floor, removes her leather jacket and puts it on your shoulders before sitting on a tree stump with you.

 **Jason (stroking your cheek):** \- No, I'm not mad. I know you didn't try to run away from home. Tell me all about it. What happened?

For long minutes, you tell Jason everything, your kidnapping by Freddy, your escape, your swim across the lake, and what she intended to do to you. Once this horrible story is over, Jason hugs you very hard in her arms and cradles you. You close your eyes, taking advantage of this moment of security that is available to you. The fire crackles while the stars light up the sky.

 **Jason:** \- It's all my fault, I promised you to protect you and I failed. Will you forgive me?

You forgive Jason, telling her that you'll never be indebted enough to her for saving you. On these words, her face fills with joy, and then she kisses you tenderly. She throws your clothes into the fire and tells you that she will buy you more. Then she passes the Tiki pendant bought from Chucky around your neck, telling you it will protect you from Freddy. To tell you the truth, you've never believed in lucky charms until now, but given Jason's near-miraculous arrival, you think the Tiki surely has magical powers.

 **Jason (putting her rifle slung over her shoulder):** \- Come on. Let's go home.

Jason makes you put on her jacket before closing it, the latter almost serving as a coat because of its large size, then carries you in her arms as you put your arms around her neck. Feeling safe, you put your head on her shoulder, closing your eyes. Jason sinks with you into the fog while the campfire continues to burn.

**Music:[Braveheart Soundtrack- A Gift Of A Thistle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUNSZEDfwu0)**

**Jason's house, 11:00 p.m.  
**

In your underwear and t-shirt, wrapped in warm blankets, you drink a cup of hot chocolate and eat dates, grapes and bananas as prescribed in the medical dictionary in case of hypothermia while watching TV. Jason then comes down with a tray containing fruit juices and a Hawaiian pizza made from pineapple, turkey, and mozzarella.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- Dinner is ready.

Jason joins you in bed and then eats pizza with you. You're so hungry that you don't leave a crumb, eating greedily every bite. For more than an hour, you follow up the episodes of North Park on Amazonia Prime, laughing with Jason, then your tired little eyes close. Slowly, you fall into sleep as your muscles relax. Jason gently lays your head on the pillow, tucks you in and kisses you tenderly on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark. She turns off the TV and then leaves the room with the tray turning off the light, the Tiki pendant placed on the bedside table next to the glass and the water bottle. The rays of the moon pass through the sigh and illuminate your face.

**Music:[Max Payne 3 Theme - Max Payne 3 OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZfaSNoZ6L0)**

The rain then begins to drum against the walls and windows of the house while the thunder rumbles. Jason goes to her playroom and then opens the box of the game she bought earlier at Chucky's. When she took out the manual, she discovered 2 tickets with a message followed by a smiley face.

 **Message:** "It's a gift. Have a good time." - Chucky

 **Jason (smiling):** \- Hell of a girl, always making surprises.

Jason takes out the tickets, puts the manual away, then rests the box in the library. She then goes to the office where her computer is, the Tiki mask hung just above the curved screen, then opens a drawer from which she pulls out an old family photo in color, pierced by bullet holes. The photo serves as her training target when she shoots at the M16 in the woods.

 **Jason (chilling the look):** \- Hang on, you asshole. We'll see each other very soon...

Jason puts the photo and tickets in the drawer and then pulls out a game from her play library. She turns on the TV and her Gamestation 2, inserts the disc, slumps into the couch putting her feet on the coffee table, then starts playing Warped Metal, taking a clever pleasure in sowing chaos and destruction in the arena in her over-armed vehicle in an explosive demolition derby smelling good with gasoline and burnt flesh. Loaded and the safety notch placed on the "Security" position, the M16A1 is placed right next to her, cleaned and ready to protect her home from burglars, terrorists, government, King George III of Great Britain and Ireland, as well as anyone else with the wrong idea of standing between you and her, while on the wall is a frame containing a handwritten replica of the Second Amendment protecting her constitutional right to possess and use a gun. In any case, Jason had never relied on law enforcement to protect her, only on her rifle and on a good lawyer. In the garden, not far from the star-studded banner floating in the wind, planted in the lawn at the entrance of the property surrounded by barbed wood palisade, a warning sign reads: "Warning! Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again", the human skull of the first and last moron to have tried impaled on it.

**To be continued...**


	3. A friend who wants you good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you experience a turning point in your relationship with Jason, many events are taking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version française disponible.
> 
> Support me on:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Bamboo13  
> \- Paypal: https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR 
> 
> Find me also on Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/bambou-137
> 
> References:  
> \- Bed cuddles: https://youtu.be/yqMG-Ti_szo  
> \- The gamer reporting: https://youtu.be/qjiFaHCKsOs  
> \- The poor and the rich ("Delusions of Grandeur" movie): https://youtu.be/3_DvThM81fo  
> \- Chase in the forest: https://youtu.be/fLz1r_sCeXc  
> \- The police car: https://youtu.be/OmCuLJjWl2M  
> \- The comic shop: https://youtu.be/dlNZBvkSY_g

**Music:[Scarlett's tower - 2Dark Original Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2FlWJlxJ5Y)**

**Jason's house, Friday, late at night**

The moon is high in the sky, the pickup truck pops up from the dark night and then parks under the open wooden garage. Jason gets out, then pulls several shopping bags out of the back of the truck, mumbling.

 **Jason:** \- This moron made me waste precious time. Sweetheart must die of worry and hunger.

While the pickup truck locks itself in a big "beep!", Jason enters the house and then puts the groceries on the kitchen table.

 **Jason:** \- Kittyyyyyyy! I'm home! (going down in the room) I bought us lots of good things and... Kitty?

Jason remains frozen on the spot without saying a word: the room is empty, the bed is unmade, and the TV still on. A deep sense of panic invades her. She starts searching the room, then the other rooms of the house calling you, without success. She then returns to the room, then sits on the bed, dipping her face into her hands, worried.

 **Jason:** \- Where can you be? You can't have abandoned me, not after everything I've done for you, not after all the time we've spent together...

Suddenly, a voice escapes from the toy box.

 **Voice:** \- Of course not, silly moo!

Jason opens the toy box and then pulls Alice's skull out of the bundle.

 **Jason:** \- What do you mean?

 **Alice:** \- Look at the bedside table.

Keeping the skull in her hands, Jason looks at the bedside table, then sees the empty glass of water with the jar of aspirin started next to it.

 **Jason:** \- How did this thing get here? (fearful) Oh my God, I hope puddin is not going to...

 **Alice (disappointed):** \- But it's not true... Who did he give me such a drunk? Take a look at the bed.

Jason pats the mattress and starts rummaging through the sheets.

 **Jason:** \- What is this?

Jason drops the skull that then falls on the carpet.

 **Alice:** \- Ouch! But what's wrong with you?

**Music:[The Miner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8D5lxle12c)**

Jason catches a blond hair nestled in the folds of the blanket. Her blood suddenly begins to boil, fear immediately giving way to anger. She opens a secret hatch at the back of the solid wooden bed just above the pillows and then pulls out her M-16 stowed just above her shotgun.

 **Jason (arming her rifle):** \- I should have known. How could I be so stupid?

 **Alice:** \- Ah, finally. No wonder you've never managed to finish a single Residence Evil without having to search the Internet for the solution every time you come across a riddle.

Jason puts loaders in her jacket, slung her rifle, picks up the skull and then starts shaking it violently like a magic ball, furious.

 **Jason:** \- This is no time to talk about my difficulties in solving nutty puzzles in survival-horrors! WHERE THIS SLUT TOOK MY LITTLE ANGEL???

 **Alice (having trouble speaking):** \- She's gone... just over an hour ago.... I think she was heading for the camp...

 **Jason:** \- AND YOU COULDN'T SAY IT SOONER, BONE HEAD??? BABY MUST DIE OF FEAR IN THIS MOMENT, I AM SURE!!!

Jason stuffs the skull into the bundle and throws it into the trunk before closing it violently.

 **Jason:** \- I really don't know what's holding me back from auctioning you on ePay!

Jason hangs her machete on her belt, turns off the lights and the TV to save electricity, locks the door of the house and then runs into the dark forest towards the camp. At the same time, several dozen yards/meters away, Freddy recovers from her blow to the head.

 **Freddy:** \- Ouuuh... The dirty little sucker... (looking at her claws) All right, I'm going to have to discipline you a little bit...

Freddy exits the bungalow and then watches you swim to the other side of the lake.

 **Freddy:** \- That's right, little mouse. Flee while you can, you can't escape me. (licking her claws with her tongue) No one escapes me.

Freddy then runs around the lake while hiding through the trees. Five minutes later, she arrives at a small abandoned campfire. She sits on a tree trunk, takes a merguez stored in a cooler, then impales it on one of her claws before grilling it on the fire, eagerly awaiting your arrival. At the same time, Jason enters the camp. She carefully searches the barracks, following Freddy's claw tracks while monitoring blind spots. Making white cabbage, she squeezes the Tiki very tightly in her hands by closing her eyes, remembering what Chucky had told her.

( **Chucky:** \- Remember: think very hard about the person you love, and the Tiki will take you there wherever she is.)

The Tiki lights up like a firefly, flies away, then leaves the bungalow followed by Jason.

 **Jason:** \- Hold on love, I'm coming.

After long minutes of running through the mist, the Tiki stops and then returns to Jason's hands, who then puts it in her jacket. Seeing you struggling with Freddy, screaming with help and crying in terror as you valiantly struggle with your little fists, her blood is only one turn. She points her rifle, aligns the green dot of the holographic viewfinder at Freddy and then puts her finger on the bridge holding her breath in order to shoot straight: a single inch/centimetre of error and she risks fatally hitting you.

 **Jason:** \- Say hello to my little friend, "Bitch".

Jason pulls the trigger. While the detonation sings in the forest like a thunderbolt, the ejected socket falls to the ground in a slight tingle. The tracer bullet then erupts from the flames of the cannon and then splits the air at lightning speed as it spins, illuminating the dark night and the foliage and finally lodges in Freddy's shoulder. Freddy lets go screaming in pain, the wound inflicted burning her as if he had been thrust a stinging poker into her skin, while you fall to the ground. With her veins visible and her teeth clenched, Jason then emerges from the edge of the forest, pointing the flashlight of her rifle at Freddy, ready to make fire again.

**Music:[Kingdom Hearts II - Dearly Beloved [Extended w/ DL Link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG1pRNQAByI)**

**Jason's house, the next day**

Jason suddenly opens her eyes, realizing that it was just a dream and that she had fallen asleep. Sitting on the bed, wearing a black T-shirt and sports leggings with white stripes and wearing nitrile gloves, she gently strokes your feet. Suddenly, the coldness of a blade gets you out of your sleep, so you wake up struggling while Jason holds your legs firmly and reassures you.

 **Jason:** \- Shhhhhh... Everything's fine, love. It's me.

Jason gently massages your legs to relax, that's when you realize you're in your birthday suit.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- Forgive me my angel, I didn't want to wake you up... Where are your clothes? Well, I took the liberty of taking them away from you while you were sleeping to do laundry, and get you a little more comfortable. It's still much more comfortable to sleep in a bed without tissues that blocks the flow of blood, isn't it?

You nod with a nod while pulling the blanket at you to cover your private parts. Timidly, you ask Jason what she holds in her hand.

 **Jason:** \- These? Just a small knife and a couple-nail clip, honey. Your nails are very long and dirty, they may become ingrown and then become infected. And we don't want that to happen, do we? (smiling) Of course not, so, don't fight it, okay?

For long minutes, Jason cuts and cures your toenails one by one while tenderly pinching your toes.

 **Jason:** \- This little toe went to the market... This little toe is sleeping... This little toe is watching TV... This little toe goes to his grandmother's house... And this little toe goes to the swimming pool... And that's it, all beautiful all clean.

Jason puts the knife, nail clip and gloves in a small treatment kit placed on the dresser and then sits on the bed.

 **Jason:** \- Mmm? What did you think I was going to do? (hand on mouth) Oh, baby, no! Aaawwww... Come here.

Jason lies at the bottom of the bed, back against the pillow, hugging you, your head nestled between her two breasts, then whispers tenderly in your ear.

 **Jason:** \- I could NEVER hurt those adorable little feet. It was just a tiny lie of nothing at all so you wouldn't try to run away. (kissing you) But if you ever want to play...

Jason opens the bedside table and then pulls out a pair of fur handcuffs, smiling mischievously.

 **Jason:** \- I'll use this again. Then you'll stay in that bed until I'm sure you've learned your lesson. Besides, you're so cute/pretty with it. I wouldn't go so far as to put a leash on you, you're not a dog... No, you're a kitten, an adorable little kitten that I could cuddle for hours and hours.

Jason puts the handcuffs in the bedside table, turns on the air conditioner with a remote control and then walks his fingers through your hair. Seeing that you are cold, she pulls up the blanket on you and then intimates you to shut up by putting her finger on your mouth with a mischievous air.

 **Jason:** \- But anyway, you don't want to run away, do you? (smiling) Of course you don't. You want to stay here with me. (watching the news on TV) The outside world is cold and cruel, and you are a little creature so pure, so innocent, so fragile, a real little angel. That's why I want to keep you here, safe. I know it's not easy for you to have to stay home all day, but it's for your own good, I assure you. Don't see this room as a cage, but rather as... an aviary. An aviary where my adorable little rare bird can relax while staying safe from predators, and this bed like a sweet and warm nest in which to rest. All you have to do is wait for me wisely while I go to work to fill the bank account and fridge... What time is it? (looking at his phone) Well, it's 1:00 pm. I didn't wake you, you fell asleep like a rock last night.

Jason gently strokes your back by kissing you repeatedly, the touch of her nails on your skin relaxes you.

 **Jason:** \- Are you still having nightmares? Aaawwww... It's over, it's over. I'm here now. *Smack!* No more nightmares... *Smack!* No more bad dreams... *Smack!* No more creepy barbies... *Smack!* Don't worry, she won't come back... By the way...

Jason passes her hand to the side of the bed, then opens a hidden drawer from which she pulls out a black tactical Mare's Leg.

 **Jason:** \- Anyone... (clenching teeth) Anyone, trying to hurt you, will perish at the hand of the kind fairy Winchester, slowly and painfully...

Jason's words freeze your blood, you feel your heart accelerate. You know very well that those are not empty words, since she would not have hesitated for a second to decapitate Freddy before your eyes. Feeling your fear, Jason puts the gun away and tightens his embrace, preventing you from moving.

 **Jason:** \- Don't worry, I'm here now, it's just you and me, forever... (kissing your neck) Shhhhh... Don't say anything, you don't need to speak... *Smack* You don't need to speak anymore. Just don't fight it and let me take care of you... *Smack* You know what? We can stay here all day, it's way too hot outside. The air conditioner will keep us fresh. I'm going to get us something to nibble on.

Jason gets up, goes up to the kitchen, then comes down with sodas, hot dogs, and chew gum toothpaste to avoid having to go back into the bathroom. You eat the hot dogs and sip the sodas with her while watching TV, then you let yourself be nestling, your head resting on her lap. As she walks her fingers through your hair while sipping a Coke, Jason watches the conservative newscast, lulled by the "journalistic" intonation of the Wolf News anchor, the latter stating information that is not really and devoid of any objectivity.

**Music:[Tropico 5 Soundtrack - 2/18 - Andalucia (Menu)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iwywj1X_Dk)**

**Voiceover:** \- And now, after this fascinating report on the reproduction of Nevada scorpions, let's now take a look at the phenomenon of the new great Latino fortunes by following the atypical path of Juan Sandoval. Arrived illegally 3 months ago in Arizona thanks to Mexican smugglers paid gold prices thanks to the money raised by his family. Juan enjoys the joys of wilderness camping by living modestly in a tent in a vacant lot on the outskirts of Phoenix, feeding exclusively on rainwater and pangolins. It wasn't until a week later that he saved every dollar he earned by working at a local O'Donald fast food restaurant as a waiter while enjoying restaurant tickets and renting a room at a shabby highway motel. It was finally during a raid by the immigration police accompanied by a labor inspector 2 weeks ago that Juan was arrested along with 6 other illegal Mexicans, Hondurans and Ecuadorians, his false social security card having not escaped the eyes of the authorities. The management of the store is out of the question, having proved by its good faith that it was shamefully deceived by its ex-employees, the latter not backing down from anything, claiming to have been hired in the dark knowingly by the firm which refused to comment. Incarcerated in a detention center for migrants and then deemed fit for deportation, Juan is comfortably seated in a Boeing 747, he who had never took the plane before. Boeing proudly manufactured in Caillouville, Illinois, the factory that escaped the massive relocation of our advanced aviation industry under the Obama administration to Asian countries that nobody cares about, countries where we work like ants 12 hours a day and where we eat junkies like bat soups, seahorse skewers or wasp crackers.

 **Jason (snacking on fried lamb testicles):** \- That's true.

 **Voiceover:** \- Seat leather comes from the Glutton family ranch, a generation-by-generation cattle rancher since 1887 in New Mexico. Finally, kerosene is transported directly from Colorado's oil fields through tankers, proudly manufactured trucks at Michigan's last auto plant, which was not relocated to Mexico thanks to the shameful North American Free Trade Treaty of NAFTA, a treaty that promotes social dumping and allows this Third World country to invade the shelves of our hypermarkets with products of more than dubious quality, threatening our small local producers. After a few hours of flying, Juan is finally back home, the money he returned each month to his family via Eastern Union instead of injecting him back into our economy making him one of the richest men in El Salvador. A good example of whether the poor still have to live on the hooks of the rich and that it is high time to finish this wall instead of continuing to waste taxpayers' money on expensive and unnecessary projects such as scholarships or social assistance. Now let's go to Pennsylvania, to Greenstone, where Oliver Schmidt, the last craftsman of art in this charming little village with preserved charm, designs and paints by hand small figurines in resin as in the old days, when we had a love of work well done.

**Music:[Unbroken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKChKkgAdG4)**

Jason switches channels and then starts watching baseball. The rest of the day flows peacefully, punctuated by Jason's hugs and TV shows. Then comes dinner time.

**8:30 p.m.**

While you wait in the fast-food leather sofa juxtaposed next to the window, Jason leaves the kitchen to join the living room, a dish just out of the oven in her hands. She places the dish on the table and then removes her cooking gloves. Everything is designed to spend a romantic evening: a candle, a plaid tablecloth, buns and soft music in the background.

 **Jason:** \- I'm sure you'll like it. It's Royal Great Lakes salmon, the last one in the whole store. It is a bit expensive and I had to fight with an old posh to get it, but I came out victorious after sticking her head in the lobster aquarium to refresh her ideas. People even filmed the scene. The video is a disaster on Tik Tak, especially the passage where lobsters cling to her old wrinkled face and her gold earrings. It looked like the facehugger in "Alien"... Anyway, don't worry, no one can identify me: I was wearing a cap. And then she was the one who started assaulting me by trying to rip it out of my hands. All I did was defend myself.

Jason serves you, then uses it in turn before sitting in front of you. Then you start eating.

 **Jason:** \- Don't worry, it's boneless fish. You can eat with full teeth.

Time runs out, the candle melts, you eat greedily without saying a word. Intrigued, Jason asks if anything bothers you. Concerned about your answer, she then takes your hands in hers.

 **Jason:** \- Love, listen to me. You have no shame to have: you were not strong enough, she always attacks the weaker than her, but you defended yourself very well. I'm proud of you, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you never have to go through this again. (smiling) You are a treasure to me, a treasure that I want to preserve at all costs. Maybe it's very selfish of me to want to keep you all to myself, to not want to share you with anyone else, even if it means cutting you off from the outside world, but, it's the only way I can keep you safe. It's my job to protect you, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn't able to? If I ever lose you... (sighing) No, it's better not to think about it. I'm going to get dessert.

Jason gets up, clears the table, then comes back with a chocolate cake that she shares with you. The meal ends, Jason turns the dishwasher on while you return to the room. Jason joins you in bed, undresses you and then falls asleep with you.

**Music:[Dan Romer - Safe and Sound | Far Cry 5 : Original Game Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xv7fFwFEekY)**

**Sunday, 2:00 p.m.**

The next day, by the lake, Jason enters the water with you holding a large stick. As she walks away from shore, you cling firmly to her, legs crossed around her pelvis and arms around her neck, head against her shoulder. Jason stops, sticks the stick in the ground and then gently puts you in the water without letting go, the water coming to her chest. You wave your feet, knowing you don't touch the bottom.

 **Jason:** \- Don't be afraid, honey. I'm right here, you're not going to drown. Takes a deep breath (inspirational), then exhales (exhaling) Then you fill your lungs with air, then you let yourself sink while holding your breath. Once you hit the bottom, you bend your legs and then you go up and jump up, okay? Use the pole to help you.

Following Jason's instructions, you take a deep breath, exhale, and then fill your lungs with all the air you can. You then let yourself sink to a depth of almost 6 ft 23/1 m 90 while squeezing the stick in your hands. Your feet then touch the bottom of fine sand while the green algae tickle your legs. You bend your knees and then rise to the surface with a single leap.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- All right, sweetheart. Once again.

You repeat the operation several times until you no longer need Jason. You are finally taming the water and are now able to float without having a foot. Suddenly, Jason's phone starts ringing.

 **Jason (mumbling):** \- Sunday "Lord's Day" my ass. (smiling) It's nothing puddin, keep having fun. I'll be right back.

Jason then joins the shore with the stick as you begin to explore the seabed by venturing out where you don't have a foot, amazed by the algae and fish. She pulls her phone out of her gym bag and picks up.

 **Jason:** \- Yeah? (...) Tiff! What a pleasant surprise... I'm busy but go for it... Yes... Yes... Damn... Well,, don't worry, I know someone who can help you. I'm going to send you her number, tell her you're calling from me. You'll see, she's a real killer... You're welcome. We're keeping up to date. Kiss Chucky hard for me... Kisses.

**Music:[Assassin's Creed 2 OST / Jesper Kyd - Home of the Brotherhood (Track 14)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hk3LniOvkU0)**

Jason hangs up, then texts. At the same time, you feel a sharp pain in your leg. What you dread so much ends up happening: cramping in the middle of swimming. You try to get to the surface, but the pain is too intense. You then wave your hands out of the water with the energy of despair before sinking like a stone. Your lungs are drained of all oxygen, your eyesight gradually darkens as you sink into the abyss several feet/meters deep. Suffice to say that death of level, you are a level below the idiot Instagrim influencer mowed down by a train during a selfie on a railway track and a level above the electrocution in the bathtub because of the hairdryer. You then lose consciousness. Everything suddenly turns black around you, you are cold and feel little by little your strengths abandon you. But, as you are about to enter the tunnel of light, a powerful embrace embraces you and then quickly brings you back to the surface. You then start coughing and spitting out the water while you are patted on the back. You then raise your head and see Jason's smiling face watching you tenderly as you hug. She had swum 82 feet/25 meters from the shore and 16, 4 feet/5 meters deep at the speed of a Mako shark to save you.

 **Jason:** \- Come on, baby. It is not in the large pool that we train to do apnea... (kissing your hair) Come on, I'm going to give you a massage to get that nasty cramp out.

Jason leads you to shore carrying you in her arms when suddenly she stops clean, seeing a figure motionless on the shore, arms folded. The latter then calls her as she rests you in the water before crossing her arms around your neck, the water reaching you at the throat.

 **Jason:** \- And crap. (whispering in your ear) Not a word, kitty. Let me do the talking.

 **Music:** **[Red Dead Redemption 2 - WANTED Music Theme 2 [Valentine, Strawberry, Blackwater, Tumbleweed]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wabh-dqDcgg)**

 **Deputy Sheriff:** \- What are you doing here?

 **Jason:** \- We're swimming, officer. Isn't it forbidden that I know? Unless between a round of golf and an orgy with luxury whores, these liberal scoundrels of the General Assembly's Agriculture and Natural Spaces Committee (Lower House of New Jersey) have just put together a new law to racketeer even more the taxpayers with exorbitant fines by prohibiting honest citizens from cooling off in the lakes and rivers of our state in order to "preserve"? I'm sure they're in cahoots with these filthy hippies of quinoa-eating ecologists and joint smokers.

 **Deputy Sheriff:** \- Miss, I advise you to tone down. This summer camp has been closed to the public for 1 month on the decision of the county sheriff until further notice. We've been reported missing from an entire colony.

 **Jason (mocking):** \- Well let's see. It is said that this camp was built on an ancient Native American cemetery. Spirits must surely be very angry.

 **Deputy Sheriff:** \- Very funny. And besides, what relationship do you have with this young person?

 **Jason:** \- I'm his/her big sister. And I advise you to think carefully about what you're going to say: at the first allegation of incest, I'll be happy to sue you for defamation. You can say goodbye to your job, your car and your house.

 **Deputy Sheriff (sighing):** \- OK. I'm going to pretend I haven't heard anything. Let's see what you have there.

 **Jason (annoying):** \- Hey! I forbid you to search my belongings! It's a violation of my rights! Do you hear what I'm saying?

 **Deputy Sheriff (searching the bag):** \- Sorry Madam, but the 4th Amendment can't do anything for you: you find yourself without authorization in a place forbidden to the public, this is suspicious behavior. And your bag is wide open, everyone can see its contents... Ah-ah! Look at what we have here.

The Deputy Sheriff takes Jason's Beretta out of the bag and shows it proudly.

 **Jason (inwardly furious):** \- Fuck...

 **Deputy Sheriff (smiling):** \- I assume you have a license?

 **Jason:** \- Obviously. All you have to do is search my wallet while you are there. (eye-opening) Unless you have another good reason to also trample on my constitutional right to be armed.

 **Deputy Sheriff (opening the wallet):** \- Count on me... OK, that sounds in order to me.

The Deputy Sheriff observes the weapon when a detail catches her attention.

 **Deputy Sheriff:** \- Well, well, well, look at this: the serial number has been erased. I suppose you also have a good explanation for me?

Realizing that she should have known that the gun she had taken from the gangsta two days earlier came from the black market and not from an armory, Jason smiles nervously.

 **Jason :** \- Uh... Well... You're going to have fun...

 **Deputy Sheriff (mocking):** \- No kidding?

 **Jason:** \- I had to rub too hard when cleaning it the other day. Maybe I shouldn't have bought this gun oil in that Dollar store. You never know what crap is in it.

 **Deputy Sheriff (putting the gun behind her back):** \- I don't doubt that. You're going to be able to tell me all about this in detail at the station.

The Deputy Sheriff points her gun at Jason while activating her radio. Jason immediately plunges your face against her belly, squeezing your head to protect you.

 **Deputy Sheriff:** \- Not a gesture, sweetheart... HQ, this is Kovalki. I am at Camp Crystal Lake, I have just apprehended a suspected woman in possession of an illegal handgun. I need reinforcements...

Taking advantage of the Deputy Sheriff's watching her radio with the sun in front, Jason discreetly lowers her hand to her submerged thigh and slowly pulls a combat knife out of its holster.

 **Jason:** \- (Never let go of your opponent's gaze, dickhead.)

 **Deputy Sheriff:** \- White race, between 25 and 30 years old, brunette, blue eyes, mid-length hair. She is accompanied by a teenager...

 **Jason (whispering in your ear):** \- Don't be afraid baby, everything is going to be fine. Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to reopen them, understood?

You nod in a small voice, trembling with fear, sensing the incoming massacre.

 **Deputy Sheriff:** \- No, I took her gun, but she's a giant. As we see, she's almost 6,56 feet/2 meters. Better to come with shotguns...

Seizing the opportunity for the deputy to be blinded by the sun, Jason brandishes her knife out of the water and quickly throws it at the then unaware deputy of the danger. The blade splits the air and then destroys the walkie-talkie in one fell swoop while piercing the unfortunate woman's hand. Surprised and terrified, the deputy drops the gun on the ground while screaming in pain without being able to remove the knife with her hand bloodied. Her cry is so loud that the birds fly away.

 **Deputy Sheriff:** \- Aaaaaaaaargh! Damn it!

The deputy sheriff groped the ground to pick up her gun in a panic. Knowing that she has only a few seconds to act, Jason quickly grabs the stick planted under the water and then throws it like a javelin without even needing to camber: it is actually a harpoon. The harpoon splits the air at lightning speed and then, barely does the deputy have time to raise her head by pointing her gun at Jason, the harpoon violently skewers her belly in a squirt of blood, propelling her back to finish her run in a tree a few feet/meters away. Emptying her blood, the poor woman groaned in pain while trying to remove the harpoon, to no avail, the latter being planted deep in the trunk. Jason comes out of the water carrying you in his arms, then gently lays you on the green grass by covering you with a towel while you cover your eyes with your hands so you don't see the scene.

 **Jason:** \- I'll be here for a minute, honey. Hold on a little longer.

**Music:[It Can't Last (Home)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqPmt5MWDuM)**

Jason wears her hair of the deputy sheriff's hat, then walks to her then dying victim. Blood blushes her shirt while dripping from the handle of the harpoon, while her face gradually whitens. Jason removes the knife from her hand, grabs the harpoon, and then, with a sadistic smile, begins to stir it slowly in order to make her victim suffer even more, who then screams in pain. While licking the bloody blade of the knife with her tongue, Jason relishes for long seconds her revenge against the one that in her eyes had spoiled the special moment she wanted to spend with you. The woman starts coughing up blood, then her head falls forward, as does her arms along her body. Jason then closes her eyes and then puts the knife in its holster. She puts on the assistant's holster belt and then begins to search the corpse from which she pulls out of the car keys and then effortlessly removes the harpoon from the tree. The corpse then collapses on the ground, turning the green grass into blood-red grass. Jason picks up the corpse and harpoon, then goes to the deputy's car parked a little further where she throws the bloodied corpse and harpoon into the trunk before closing it. She then comes back to you and then takes your face with both hands while squatting.

 **Jason:** \- That's it, love. It's over.

You slowly open your eyes and then snuggle up to Jason by placing your head on her shoulder while she serves you in her arms. But when you see the blood still wet in the grass and on the tree trunk, you immediately close your eyes again, trying to forget what you saw and, above all, heard. In a small voice, you ask Jason to go home.

 **Jason:** \- Of course my angel.

Jason puts her arms around her neck, then grabs you on a stilt, the towel on your back. She then transports you to the car where she lies you in the back seat, returns to retrieve her bag and pistol and then returns to the car. With the bag on the passenger seat and the gun in the cup holder, Jason leaves the camp on the small roads to avoid bumping into walkers. Once you're home, you don't dare say a word, traumatized by what you've witnessed, the cries of terror from the deputy sheriff still reasoning your head. Sitting with you on the living room couch, the deputy's holster belt resting on the coffee table with her gun, Jason tries to comfort you as best she can by massaging your leg while you shyly drink a hot chocolate. Still reeling from the bloody murder you witnessed, you burst silently into tears. Jason hugs you to comfort you, and then, running out of energy, you end up falling asleep with your head resting against her chest. You wake up two hours later with your head resting on her lap. Jason then gets confused into an apology while stroking your hair.

 **Jason:** \- I'm sorry you had to go through this, babe. But I had no choice: they would have found out who you are, they would have made the connection between what happened at the camp and me. Then they would have arrested me, I would then be in prison while you would have been placed in a juvenile home or foster home. We would then have been separated permanently, miles/kilometers away from each other. You would be delivered to yourself again in an unknown place, mistreated, perhaps even abused! (sighing) I'm not asking you to forgive me, just, to understand me... I assure you that if I had another solution, I would have used it without hesitation... You must think I'm a monster. But all I do is only to protect you... And never, ever, would I hurt you... I love you, remember?

You don't know what to say, although you know that Jason's kindness is matched only by her cruelty, you can't help but see the good bottom in her. After all, she had saved your life more than once, took care of you like no one before, did anything to please you, and, though rather clumsy, loved you with sincere love. Deep down, you feel something for her, you feel safe by her side, and you know she will always be there for you. You then take her hands in yours.

 **Jason:** \- You want me to promise you something? (smiling) Of course, sweetheart. I'll do anything for you. What is it? (...) You... You want me to... Okay, I promise to do this for you, unless I can't do it any other way... Scout's honor. OK? Wonderful. Come on, after all that has happened, I know a great remedy to help you get better.

Jason hugs you and then carries you into the room where she starts cuddling and kissing you for long hours in bed watching TV. You let yourself be done in the hope that she will keep her promise, even if, deep down, you know very well that she will break it sooner or later. You just hope it happens as late as possible.

**Music:[Red Dead Redemption 2 - Loading Screen Music Theme 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nNpKyTIb1U)**

**A few days later, New Jersey Pinelands National Reserve, 4:30 p.m.**

In the heart of the forest, far from the beaten track, a small group of loggers work hard to cut down the trees. Working conditions are very difficult: heat, humidity, ticks... nothing is spared from them. It was then that, intrigued, one of the loggers, a young, dark man in his twenties who had recently been hired, began a conversation with his colleague, who was in his forties and bearded.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- Can I ask you a question?

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Of course, kid. About what?

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- The girl over there, the one with the "Smokey Bear" t-shirt and the camouflage lattice. Why doesn't she use a chainsaw like us instead of an axe? It would make her job a lot easier.

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Gasoline fumes hurt her skull. She prefers "good old tools" as she says.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- Still, did you see how she cut that tree? It looks like she's mad at it personally.

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Who knows what she might be thinking.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- In any case, she is not very sociable: she always eats alone in her corner without saying a word and almost never speaks to us except to greet us or ask us something.

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- She's a loner, but she does her job very well. And that's all we ask of her.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- She's been working here for a long time?

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Since she was 16 years old. Little is known about her, other than that she has no family and has always lived in this state. It must be said that in more than 20 years of career, she is the only woman I've seen do this damn job so it's dangerous and physically exhausting.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- Do you think I could invite her for a drink after work?

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- I'll stop you right now: her heart is as hard as a redwood. You don't stand a chance with her.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- Are you sure? She's very cute.

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Cute, yes. But she has the character of a badly licked bear. (pointing to a lumberjack) See the tall blond over there?

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- Yes.

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- It's Buck. Five years ago, he had the very bad idea to put his hand on her buttocks by hitting her hard. She immediately turned around with a left hit as seen in heavyweight boxing matches. He collapsed suddenly, his nose broken and bloodied. Everyone was speechless.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- Jeez. And that's it?

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Not even: she then crushed his chest with her boot and told him that the next time he did such a blow, she would "take care of her little log", and it was not sexual. Since then, no guy dares disrespect her.

 **Lumberjack Jr (hand on mouth):** \- Good God.

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Don't worry, she has her little steak, but she's a nice girl. 2 years ago, the team leader retired, and we ended up with a real asshole instead. He played master corporal by always being on our backs to put pressure on us while not making a damn. He even had views on her, although he had been married for 10 years and had two kids. He often complimented her on her clothes, her make-up, her perfume, her hair... Even going so far as to watch her work from the veranda of his office smoking his caffeine inhaler. He had a fantasy for big girls.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- And she didn't say anything?

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- She had no university degree and could not resign as she needed a letter of recommendation to be able to find a job elsewhere. And since she wasn't interested in working as a stripper or waitress, she cashed in without saying anything.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- And what happened? Did she break his face?

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- And get fired for gross misconduct? No. She is not an idiot.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- She filed a complaint, so?

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Impossible. This bastard was the nephew of the wife of a senior Forest Service official. Only one complaint and she would have been transferred to Alaska.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- So she kept cashing in without reacting?

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Not really, no. (drinking a sip of water) One fall day, during the lunch break, she walked into her office with two large O'Donald bags and a packet of "Hawk Energy Vapor" caffeine inhalers, asking him with a big smile if she "could come and warm up". He immediately agreed. It must be said that she had pull out the stops: black lipstick, eyeshadow, maple scent imported directly from Canada, shiny black down jacket with coyote fur, tight faded jeans and black rubber waxed boots. Anyone would have felt the crotch of his pants explode when they saw her. She came out 20 minutes later without saying a word while chewing a chew gum and putting on her gloves. We all thought she finally gave in to his advances and sucked him under the desk to get a promotion on the couch. But 1 hour later, an ambulance arrived. The guy was on life support, we were all stunned. While we were all gathered watching the ambulance walk away wondering what might have happened, she stayed as usual away, her back leaning against a tree. It was there that we suspected that she was not white as snow when we saw her smiling mischievously while making a finger of honor to the ambulance. We were all sent home as soon as possible. The next day, we were told that he was now hospitalized in a serious condition at Bellevue Hospital in New York because of pulmonary fibrosis, and that he would never be able to work again. As I was the most experienced, I was appointed team leader in his place and the atmosphere immediately improved. It wasn't until she came into my office 2 days after my promotion to put down 1 day off that she advised me that even if I liked coffee, nothing was worth a hot cup bump with sugar, adding that you never knew what kind of crap you could find in these vaporizers, that it was "a hipster thing", while winking at me. That's when I understood.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- Understood what?

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- You know what's in a caffeine vaporizer?

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- Well... Caffeine?

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- Caffeine, taurine, ginseng and guarana. A real toxic cocktail for the lungs... Except that when I opened a drawer in the office, I came across the package she had given him. I opened a cigarette to see what was in it, and then I came across a weird ingredient, some kind of orange powder.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- "Orange powder"... ? Damn...

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Yes. The sneaky little girl had added wood dust to all the cigarettes, there is nothing more deadly for the lungs.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- Jesus Christ... And no one has ever denounced her?

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Surely not. She avenged us all. One more day to put up with that scoundrel and we'd all be out of our mind. To keep her out of trouble, I got rid of the package that night. The next day, I brought her into my office, told her that she was all grateful for what she had done for us and that she didn't have to worry. I even offered her a week off to thank her on behalf of the whole team. She thanked us with a smile and then she went back to work... Now, if you still want to try your luck, you know what to expect.

 **Lumberjack Jr:** \- After hearing this story, I think I'm going to go flirting in bars.

 **Lumberjack Sr:** \- Wise small decision, kid.

At the same time, yielding under the many blows of the axe, the tree eventually collapses in a heavy crack.

 **Lumberjack:** \- TIMBER!

The tree falls heavily on the ground. The lumberjack starts cutting the branches before loading them into a truck, then climbs into a carrier through which she carries the trunk 19, 68 feet/6 meters long to the depot area. At 5:00 p.m., her day finally over, she put away her goggles, helmet and vest in the locker room and then returned to her truck, greeting her colleagues.

 **Jason:** \- Good night, boys.

 **Music:** **[Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - Among Kosei Extended](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQOMxALBJrU) **

**Jason's House, 10 p.m.**

Lying with you in bed, your head leaning against her chest, Jason zaps the various TV programs and then ends up stumbling upon a report from the Liberal channel DNN sipping a Coke, her arms hugging your neck. The report is titled "30 years, but 15 years on a single game."

 **Voiceover:** \- "World of Warfare" is a MEUPORG that invaded the Internet in 2004, which is paying a new youth today. New youth, or rather "new old age" because indeed, the novelty is to be able to replay the game entirely in its original version, called "Vanilla". If you were a parent of a student at the time, Warfare may be thinking like a bad memory. An ordeal that this Illinois dad relives today, 15 years later...

 **Peter Myers ("worried father"):** \- Oh yes. You can tell, she's totally hooked. With her game of jerk, she was able to get fired for the second time... It's, it's, it's amazing. She regressed so much that she came back to live with us in Haddonfield. This was Edith who wanted, I was not for. Especially since when she was gone, it's done us a lot of goooood ... (knocking on a door) Mikaela? It's DNN Region. You come make a kiss?

Dressed in a hoodie and a jog, a young brunette woman of 2 m 1/6 ft 7 in rabbit slippers and wearing a ponytail shyly confides to the camera in her teenage bedroom, sitting in a gamer chair while gesticulating.

 **Mikaela Myers ("MEUPORG player"):** \- Yes, well, actually, I didn't have much choice but to go back to WoW. Because they kicked me out of Umisoft Atlanta after 2 days and until I found a job, legally, I don't think I have the right to cut my hair. What happened... Well, I admit that I screwed up ... I saw a Wash Dogs folder, Assassin's Greed, Rambo Six, I thought "come on, it's going to make room, trash, it's all old... (crying) I was not aware that we were making the same games at Umisoft all the time! Well sorry, Wash Dogs, it will come out late and then that's it...

 **Peter Myers:** \- It's like we've gone back 15 years... She doesn't talk to anyone, she locks herself up, she plays her "Warfare" there... I can't even bring in escorts anymore... I mean, friends with escorts... It's, it's... We can't take it anymore... It's unbelievable.

 **Voiceover:** \- Until then programmer like the others, since the release of WoW Classic, Mikaela now devotes her days to fishing... virtual. In an imaginary world populated by funny cows and sexy elves. As she already did in 2004.

 **Mikaela:** \- No but huh... "Asocial," "asocial"... In fact, when I play World of Warfare, it's more to talk with friends than to play the real game ... They're the same buddies. At the time we were all 15, now we are all 30 years old. And huh... Except my boyfriend, though. Because he's the only boy in the guild. And he's 18. (whispering) And he lets me do screens of his Elf, in his underwear, against only 8 GC...

 **Reporter:** \- What you're describing to us, it's a prostitute, Mikaela?

 **Mikaela (annoyed):** \- Yeaaaaaah.

 **Voiceover:** \- Living 15 years late today also implies some constraints in everyday life...

 **Mikaela:** \- Dad! Dad! Take a look! I finally finished downloading Pirates of the Caribbean on Pirate Creek, it only took a week! Are we looking at it?

 **Peter Myers (exhausted):** \- Ah, but for God's sake, Mikaela. How many times do I have to tell you it's already on Disney Minus? Anyway, throw your thing, we'll see...

 **Mikaela (strumming remote control):** \- Oh but no! It was still a fake, look...! "Black Lagoon"?

 **Peter Myers:** \- Ah! Well at least, this one, we know it's not porn.

 **Voiceover:** \- FAI The World, Cathodic TV, clamshell phone, and even, Tecktonik. Mikaela spends so much time on WoW Classic that she only consumes vintage.

 **Mikaela (reading a libretto from "Darude Sandstorm"):** \- Oh well gosh, there are no lyrics.

Fascinated, you wonder how far the story will go. Jason, on the other hand, is restrained from not swinging the remote on the screen while boiling inwardly with anger at the unsightly portrayers of players like her. The report continuous, showing Mikaela drinking tea in front of her computer.

 **Mikaela (fascinated):** \- Wow. Spiderman 2, X-men 2, Blade 2! Oh, but how many Marvels are they going to make? In addition, there is still no real sequel for Batman and Robin...

 **Peter Myers:** \- She does everything, as in 2004... It's tiring, you...you have to adapt. That's it. When it's dinner time, for example, I send her wizz on MSM. Because if not, Madame does not deign to move...

 **Voiceover:** \- After more than 15 years of $13 monthly subscription, Mikaela has already spent $2 340 on World of Warfare.

 **Peter Myers:** \- WHAT???

 **Mikaela:** \- No, but... I know it's scary said like that but huh... You know, huh... At cost, it's only 10 cents an hour, it's hyper profitable. This is the best game on Earth. And then, huh... Yes, OK, it's been a lot of hours. But huh... It doesn't stop me from being a good functional citizen in our society today, unlike all the gossip! In the last election, I moved, I voted Bush...

 **Peter Myers (exhausted):** \- I can't take it anymore. Even TV, she watches it 15 years back...

 **Mikaela (excited on the living room couch):** \- The boardroom! The boardroom!

 **Peter Myers (sitting, disillusioned):** \- Again "The Novice". Oh there... Aren't you tired of it, Mikaela?

 **Mikaela:** \- But no, Dad! This is the best time, look! The entrepreneur will fire the lamest candidate...! It's my masculine ideal.

 **Peter Myers (surprised):** \- What? You mean the rude real estate mogul with his big blonde locks? (crossing arms) I confess that my faith, he is rather seductive... Listen...

 **Donald Trump:** \- You're fired!

**Music:[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Soundtrack - Around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZjTGFeBXAY)**

Seeing that you fell asleep/slept in her arms, and could not bear any more, Jason turned off the TV and then threw the remote control into the covers.

 **Jason:** \- Pchhhhh! Another pseudo-report of designed on purpose to make us passionate players look like retarded grown-man children unfit for life in society spending their lives in their rooms... It's really ridiculous. (bailing) Come on, it's high time to turn off that awful lamp and sleep.

Jason kisses your hair and then turns off the bedside lamp before falling asleep while hugging you. The rays of the moon illuminating the walls lined with posters of movies, video games and anime as well as shelves littered with figurines and dowdy.

**The next day, 1:00 p.m.**

Alone in the house, you take the cream pasta dish out of the microwave, then you reach the game room for lunch watching TV. This has been a routine for you for several weeks now, with Jason getting up every day at 6:30 a.m. for breakfast before leaving for work at 7:00 a.m., leaving you breakfast on the living room table, and returning in the evening around 7:00 p.m. You stay delivered/delivered to yourself all day, killing time by watching TV, reading comics, listening to music or playing video games. If it was the dream for any teenager your age, you feel a certain loneliness, so you enjoy every evening spent with Jason, and even more every weekend, between fat-mornings, walks in the forest, bathing and movie/series evenings. By zapping, you stumble upon a live one dealing with a robbery gone wrong. You start following the paper with intent.

**Music:[Law & Order Full Theme (High Quality)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz4-aEGvqQM)**

The camera films Chucky accompanied by her lawyer, walking down the steps of the New York Supreme Court in a shower of flashes.

 **DNN reporter:** \- Miss Lee Ray, a comment on your acquittal?

 **Ghostface:** \- My client was tried for homicide and found not guilty. All she did was defend herself by shooting a criminal who had come to strip her in her store as she was about to close.

 **DNN reporter:** \- The jury accepted self-defense. However, according to the surveillance camera, your client smothered her attacker in cold blood with a plastic bag, and even showed some pleasure in it. Isn't that a trivial way of defending yourself?

 **Ghostface:** \- Don't reverse the roles, please! My client is the ONE AND ONLY victim in this sad case. Since it took the police no less than 40 minutes to come after the alarm went off, my client had no choice but to fend for herself. It is certainly regrettable that this individual died instead of being in prison, but he knew the "risks of the job". After all, he was originally from Vinegar Hill and had a criminal record as big as my records.

 **MSMBC reporter:** \- So you have no compassion for this man's family?

 **Ghosftace:** \- So here's the height! It's just if it's not the robber the victim and my client the criminal! But since you want to go into the field of emotion, know that my client also has a family. A family now relieved to be able to find her safe and sound, and free. And not in a fir box, nor behind the window of a prison parlor for committing the only crime of defending herself against the one who threatened to harm her life. Today, truth and justice have triumphed with God's help.

 **Wolf News reporter:** \- So, who do you think is the real culprit in this case?

 **Ghosftace:** \- Finally someone who asks the right questions. Well, I'll tell you right now.

An army of microphones and cameras then surrounds Ghostface. Ready to make a smashing statement of which she has the secret, she then points the camera with her finger.

 **Ghostface:** \- The only one responsible for this tragedy is the mayor of New York who has preferred to make deep cuts within the police force in favor of costly and inefficient social programs for disadvantaged neighborhoods, when we all know that the number one problem of these neighborhoods is crime! The more crime there is, the more insecurity there is, the more insecurity there is, the fewer businesses there are, so less work, so more crime, it makes sense. Because of this irresponsible policy, by Christmas, our beautiful city will be twinned with Toronto! And it won't have anything to do with hockey!

 **MSMBC journalist:** \- But still, the people of these neighborhoods are terribly poor and...

Ghostface suddenly turns to the journalist, then shoots him with her eyes, frowning.

 **Ghostface:** \- It's normal! The poor are made to be very poor and the rich very rich! There you go.

 **DNN Reporter:** \- And when is it this mysterious client present on the night of the attack? Why didn't she come to trial to testify?

 **Ghostface:** \- No more questions! My client is very affected by this ordeal and now wishes to be reunited with her family. I forbid you to ask her at home or at her workplace. If you want an interview, make an appointment at my office. I would be happy to answer all your questions.

Ghostface hides the camera with her hand as she walks down the last steps and then drives Chucky up in her black Mercedes. The car disappears through the skyscrapers while the journalists conclude their news.

**Music:[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Soundtrack - Around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZjTGFeBXAY)**

The afternoon is over. You kill time by reading comics, watching TV and playing. Returning much later than usual, Jason arrives home around 8:00 p.m., with a large package in her arms.

 **Jason (kissing you):** \- Good evening puddin. Sorry to come home so late, there were quite a few traffic jams... What is it? (smiling) It's a surprise. Go shower, you'll find out in the morning.

You take a shower, then you change your clothes. Meanwhile, Jason prepares dinner and opens the package.

**Friday, 7:00 a.m.**

At the first light of dawn, after breakfast, Jason wakes you up and accompanies you to the games room.

 **Jason:** \- As you've been very good the last few days, I bought you a mini gaming PC as promised. That way, you can play FPS without struggling with a controller. Do you like it?

You squeeze Jason around her waist and thank her. She then strokes your hair with a smile.

 **Jason:** \- I blocked Instagrim, Twitty and Bookface. It's not that I don't trust you, but I don't want to risk someone from outside finds you until things calm down. All right?

You nods. Jason puts her arms around your neck while squatting, then whispers in your ear.

 **Jason:** \- Don't forget: if an intruder shows up, there's a gun on the kitchen bar. Besides, you have my number if there's a problem. Your breakfast is waiting for you on the table. (kissing you on the cheek) See you tonight.

Jason puts on her jacket, then walks out of the house. You watch through the window as the pick-up truck leaves the house before disappearing into the woods. You take the revolver and then observe it for a few seconds before resting it on the bar. Although Jason taught you how to use it by shooting on target in the garden, you still hope you don't have to use it. Knowing how to handle a weapon is one thing, using it properly in stressful situations is another. You decide to use the computer that Jason gave you, hoping that the collared traps and wolf traps scattered around the house eliminate any intruders who don't have to do warning signs, or who can't read, that's according to.

**Music:[Resident Evil Remake Soundtrack "Main Hall"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFn4m8gBfk8)**

**Friday, 8 p.m.**

In the evening, you watch the stars from the window drinking a glass of mint, when suddenly you see a disturbing figure watching you from the woods. Worried, you run into the kitchen and grab the 2.5-inch Colt Python. You go back to the window but the silhouette is gone. Wondering if she's gone, you go out under the porch and then look around. No sign of the intruder. You walk to the garden gate and then watch the road go into the woods. Tor always nothing, no car noise or tire trace. Believing the intruder gone, you breathe a sigh of relief. But as you sweep the trees with your eyes, what you see is lightning on the spot: the large and disturbing figure stands between the woods, staring at you. Panicked, you point your gun at her by arming the dog while ordering her to leave immediately or you shoot. Deaf to your warnings, the terrifying character continues to stare at you with an unhealthy air. With your hands trembling, you fire 2 shots in his direction and then you immediately run into the house without looking back. Fear may not give wings, but is able to change anyone into a marathon pro. Once you cross the door, you immediately close it by closing all the locks and the door, then, with your back pressed against the door, you slowly slip onto the floor, panting. The rain then begins to drum against the windows and wooden walls of the house. With your heart pounding, you look out the window, and for your greatest horror, the silhouette is now in the garden. Caught in terror, you lock the window and then immediately close the blinds, run to another window, and then see the silhouette again. Again, you lock the window and close the blinds, then run to inspect the other windows. Each time, you come across the silhouette, the latter seeming to teleport mysteriously from one place to another. Once all the windows are locked and the blinds are closed, you go to the playroom and open the bay window blinds. When you see the figure standing still just behind the glass, you fall backwards and then take refuge in the kitchen. Sitting on the floor with the revolver in one hand, you try to contact Jason using the landline handset, your hand trembling sweaty and your fingers twisting the keys with difficulty. Alas, no tone comes out of the phone. Although the Tiki around your neck seems to prevent the intruder from entering the interior of the house, knowing how to run outside like a predator terrifies you to the utmost. You squeeze the handle of the gun tightly by closing your eyes and trying to think of something positive, hoping that Jason will come home as soon as possible. This is by far the worst experience you've ever had: if you'd ever wondered what Residence Evil 1 would give in VR, well now you'll find it in ultra-enhanced reality and in "nightmare" trouble, without ATH, homeless, and without plants or medical sprays to treat you or typewriters to back up. Minutes pass slowly, similar to long, interminable hours. You then decide to join the playroom, then watch TV to try to relieve the stress, legs curled up on the couch and arms around your knees.

**Music:[RESIDENT EVIL 3 REMAKE OST - Save Room Theme Music EXTENDED HQ / Free From Fear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3bWEYBE0JE)**

**New York, Bronx, Port Morris neighborhood, Tiffany's bar, at the same time**

Sitting at the bar, Jason chats with Tiffany, a mug of cassis in her hand.

 **Jason:** \- Is Chucky okay?

 **Tiffany:** \- A little upset, but it's fine. For now, she refuses to leave the house until this story settles down. She is afraid that she will be approached in the street or in the supermarket.

 **Jason:** \- Don't worry, violent crime is not what's missing in this rotten city. In a few days, a new news will make the headlines and these vultures of lefty newspapers will go elsewhere. "Big apple", my ass. A big apple full of worms, yes.

 **Tiffany:** \- In any case, your lawyer insured. The jury voted unanimously to acquit.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- I told you she was a killer.

 **Tiffany:** \- By the way, how's it going with your little angel?

 **Jason:** \- Not very well. I just made a huge mistake a few days ago.

 **Tiffany:** \- What do you mean?

Jason checks around her that no one is spying on the conversation, then tells Tiffany about the "incident" of the lake by whispering.

 **Tiffany (hand on mouth):** \- Damn...

 **Jason:** \- If you knew how I feel. Kitty may not have seen anything, but heard it all. I apologized as best I could, puddin forgave me, but it was really the last thing he/she needed. Knowing his/her deep introversion, kitty must keep his/her sadness deep in his/her heart... (drinking a sip) Just when things were starting to get better since the loss of his/her parents, this troublemaker had to ruin everything... I had to really screw up in a previous life to deserve this.

 **Tiffany (shaking Jason's hand):** \- Don't worry. It's just a bad pass, it's going to get better.

 **Jason:** \- I hope so. The problem is that I have a dead body on my hands now. Couldn't you help me get rid of it?

 **Tiffany:** \- Precisely. I think the police have been in my sights for a few days: a van is parked right in front of our home. I'm afraid the cops suspect something.

 **Jason:** \- Damn. Do you think they know about...?

 **Tiffany:** \- I'm afraid. One of my associates was arrested a few days ago and is currently in police custody, it is only a matter of time before he throws everything. Fortunately, just a week after your "delivery", a Canadian customer I've been supplying for years bought me all the ruby stock on the nail. So, there is no longer any risk that they will go back to you, at least in theory.

 **Jason:** \- Are you sure?

 **Tiffany:** \- Yes. The cargo crossed the border safely. Everything went like clockwork.

 **Jason:** \- Wait... Your friend from the Far North, it wouldn't be...

At the same time, on one of the arcade terminals, a customer beats the last boss of Metal Caterpillar X. His friends then cheered him on.

 **Tiffany:** \- Yes, it's her.

 **Jason:** \- Beautiful, she's a safe person. I'm going to make sure we "clean up" among your future ex-partners. We must not let NO witnesses be left alive. Until then, no waves, act as if nothing had happened.

 **Tiffany:** \- Understood. We're keeping up to date.

**Music:[Michel Legrand - Le messager (générique de "Faites Entrer l'Accusé")](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWH2v5cIz2E)**

Jason kisses Tiffany, then leaves the bar to go home. As she crosses the Hudson River via the highway, she starts listening to music to relax, when suddenly a special news bulletin cuts off the lineup, annoying Jason.

 **Jason:** \- Piss. What's going on?

 **Radio:** \- We interrupt our programs for a special last-minute flash. The New-York Police Department has announced the dismantling of a vast organ trafficking network. All the information has not yet been communicated to us so as not to interfere with the smooth running of the investigation, but it is very likely that this traffic will extend to the whole of New-York State.

As the radio delivers the information, Jason squeezes the steering wheel with all her might, stressed. Then, fearing that the police would set up roadblocks, began to crush the fungus by zigzagging between cars and trucks in order to return to New Jersey as quickly as possible.

 **Radio:** \- Following a raid on a building in Bronx River that led to dozens of arrests, police discovered the existence of a veritable museum of horrors spanning several basements. Cold rooms containing each of the dozens of corpses hanging from butcher's fangs such as animal carcasses, laboratories used to dissect corpses, ovens used to reduce remains to ashes, and huge rooms with shelves littered with jars containing all kinds of human organs and tissues carefully preserved in formal. The "products," if they could be called so, were then exported by boats and refrigerated trucks, under the name of "beef" to hospitals and clinics, most of them clandestine, with a turnover of up to several hundred thousand dollars. We are undoubtedly faced with what is one of the most sordid stories in the annals of American history. More information to come...

 **Jason:** \- Capitalism, baby.

**Music:[Michel Legrand - Le messager (générique de "Faites Entrer l'Accusé")](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWH2v5cIz2E)**

**Jason's House, 9:30 p.m.**

No longer even paying attention to the TV, you remain paralyzed barefoot on the couch, fear keeping all your senses alert. At the same time, a dark figure slowly approaches the house, then enters under the porch, cracking the floor. You hear the locks in the front door unlock one by one. You then take the revolver and then point it at the door, ready to fire, hands trembling and heart pounding like a drum. The door opens slowly, a hand appears, then grabs the chain and tries to reach the lock by gesticulating. Terrified, you take a deep breath, then pull the trigger. The shot is right all over the house, the detonation twists your eardrums while the bullet passes through the living room before exiting through the small opening of the door. The hand running away immediately. You then hear a lane escape from the porch.

 **Jason:** \- PUDDIN! IT'S ME!

**Music:[Unbroken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKChKkgAdG4)**

Your face lights up with joy. You drop the gun on the floor, then run to open the door. Not leaving her time to say a word, you jump around Jason's neck crying tears of happiness, plunging your head into her jacket and closing your eyes. Standing still, Jason then serves you tightly in her arms without saying a word. In a small voice, thanking her for finally being back, told her that you are relieved to see her again. She asks you what puts you in this state. You tell her that a rodent was spying on you all around the house, that you had never been so afraid of your life. Jason asks if it was Freddy. You tell her that he was not, that he was a very tall person, and that you could not see his face. Jason reassures you, tells you that it's over, that she's there, and that you have nothing to fear. She gets you into the house by closing the door, then leads you into bed. With tears in the eyes, you tell Jason that you saw the live newscast, that you suspect what happened to the dead bodies of the children and camp monitors. Jason then remains frozen for a few seconds, her mouth slightly open. If there was one thing she didn't want you to learn, it was this one. But fate had decided otherwise. Keeping her calm, sitting on the bed, she takes your face with both hands while drying your tears with her thumbs.

 **Jason:** \- Love, listen to me. They were bad people, very mean people. They hurt you, you almost made a huge mistake because of them. I'm sure they wouldn't have shed a tear if something had happened to you, I bet they would have even laughed at you. They totally deserve what happened to them. And then, these trashes finally have a use now, their organs will help a lot of people, believe me. Don't worry, I'm just a mere provider in this story. What these individuals are doing is none of my business, I am just delivering goods to them by touching my commission... (smiling) I'm going to make you a nice hot chocolate. Wait for me here, I'll be right back.

Jason's leaving the room. Shocked/shocked by her mixture of cynicism and lack of remorse, no word can come out of your mouth. You know very well that even if she had kidnapped you before the camp massacre, you could not have prevented her from committing her murders. Her hatred of your torturers was so great that nothing could have stopped her, not even your entreaties. What was done was done, there was no turning back possible. And then you have to face reality: as terrible and ironic as it is, Jason was now your one and only family. And last nail in the coffin of morality, your name appeared in the very long register of organ traffickers, alongside the 39 other missing members of the camp who went under the knife, 29 teenagers and 10 adults. Officially, your body had been dismembered, emptied, and then reduced to ashes. So you're definitely out of traffic. Back, Jason gives you a cup of chocolate that you start drinking and then sits on the bed.

 **Jason:** \- Don't think about this anymore, baby. Don't see it as a tragedy, but as a rebirth. It's a new story that begins, OUR story. And I'm going to make sure no one's trying to ruin it.

You give Jason the cup, close your eyes little by little, your head sinking into the pillow, then plunge into a deep sleep. Jason lays the cup on the bedside table, tucks you in, then gives you one of his Pokémon stuffed animals by gently stroking your face.

 **Jason (kissing you):** \- A kiss on the left cheek... A kiss on the right cheek... And a kiss on the forehead... (smiling) Good night, my treasure.

Jason turns off the bedside lamp before going back up with the cup. She puts it in the dishwasher, reloads the revolver before storing it in a kitchen drawer. She then goes to the bathroom where she puts a box of sleeping pills in the medicine cabinet with a sigh.

**Music:[The X-Files Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQoRXhS7vlU)**

**1 hour later**

The moon is now high in the sky while the wind blows in the trees. With the flag floating in the wind, Jason enjoys the coolness of the summer night, comfortably seated under her porch in the soft sofa, feet on the balcony while sipping a glass of mint with a very long straw. As moths twirl around the lamps, she kills time on Ninjado's latest hybrid console: the Shift.

 **Jason:** \- Come on, it's the last straight. Only a few more feet/meters and... Oh no! NOT THE BLUE SHELL...! FU... -CK! And that's it, third, damn it.

The leaderboard appears while Jason ruminates in anger, when suddenly the console disconnects her.

 **Jason:** \- Great. The Wi-Fi that's gone now. Well, more than going to raise the router. (raising the head) Here's something else. What's this one doing?

Jason rests her console on the couch, gets up and takes her M16 on her lap, then challenges the individual.

 **Jason:** \- Hey! Wham! You can't read? It's private property! Get me out of here before I blow your face off!

At the entrance to the garden stands a mysterious intruder. Measuring nearly 9,83 feet/3 meters, with unusually long arms and legs, and with a white face without features, the man wears an elegant black suit and red tie.

 **Jason:** \- Are you hard of hearing? I told you to get lost!

The intruder remains silent as a grave, preferring to remain frozen like a statue.

 **Jason (in Spanish):** \- Esto es una propiedad privada, cabron! Lurgate o te mato! (= It's a private property, you asshole! Break up or I'll kill you!)

The strange character still doesn't react. Jason closes her eyes for a few seconds taking a deep breath. then reopens them when they expire. She then points her gun at the individual.

 **Jason (in French Québecois):** \- Tabarnak, ça va faire asteur, moron ! Criss ton camp d'chez moi dre-là ou j'te bute ! (= Fuck, that's enough now, you moron! Get out of my house immediately or I'll kill you!)

Jason shoots at the intruder's feet, but the intruder still does not react, walled in silence. This time, it is the drop of water that sets fire to the powders. With diplomacy having failed miserably, Jason decided to move on to canon diplomacy.

 **Jason:** \- All right, you'll asked for it.

**Music:[I Am the Machine (Dead Cells Animated)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qX-9XkWQOws)**

Jason fires at the intruder, who immediately flees into the forest. She then slung her shotgun, jumped into the garden crossing the balcony barrier, and then went after him. For long minutes, a frantic chase takes place through the dark forest, the silence regularly broken by gunfire. The man in the suit runs very fast thanks to his footwork, but that's without counting on Jason's determination, running at the speed of an angry brown bear while firing at the M16, the flames of the cannon and the tracer bullets illuminating the trees and foliage.

 **Jason:** \- Come back here, sissy!

Bullets whistle around the fugitive illuminated by Jason's rifle lamp, partially exploding the trees. Minutes pass. Determined to finish it once and for all, Jason doesn't give up, even if she has to spend the night there. She is not the type to let a prey escape, harassing it to the point of eliminating it.

 **Jason (inwardly):** \- You think you're escaping me between the trees? No one escapes me. I will hunt you down to the end, even if I have to cross half the county if I have to.

1 mile/1 kilometer of forest marathon and a pair of city shoes later screwed up, the man turns around. Seeing that Jason is missing, he stops to catch his breath against a tree, believing he has sown her. Alas for him, he hears a cry coming from the tree tops. Emerging from the canopy like a jumping spider, Jason melts on her prey, screaming, brandishing her axe with two hands above her head.

 **Jason:** \- Cowabunga!

The man dodges the axe, Jason gets up and then fixes him for a few seconds.

 **Jason:** \- Hey, I recognize you. YOU'RE THE DIRTY PERVERT WHO TERRORIZED MY PUDDIN! (squeezing the handle of her axe) Hold still, let me cut you into slices.

Jason plays with her axe like a Viking warrior, each of her attacks having the effect of cutting down a tree in one shot. After several attempts, she finally gets closer to her opponent showing signs of fatigue, then takes advantage of her smaller size to get a powerful kick in the balls. Although he could not speak for lack of mouth, the man cowered, his hands in his crotch, revealing a deep and unbearable pain.

 **Jason:** \- And pow! Right in the hazelnuts! (boxing her opponent) Take that! And this! And that too!

The monster recoils under Jason's blows, then decides to counterattack. He then opens his arms, then tentacles come out of his back, giving him the terrifying appearance of a giant octopus. He then takes a combat position, ready to fight. Alas for him, a cloud of incendiary buckshot immediately shreds him. He then falls to his knees, his body on fire and peeing blood. With a sadistic smile, Jason contemplates him dying, the barrel of her still-smoking shotgun pointed at him. And for good measure, she takes her M16, activates the automatic mode, then empties 3 chargers of 30 bullets on him to finish him off. The flames of the cannon illuminate Jason's face as a shower of bullets turns him into a gruyere and a pile of casings gradually forms. Not being designed to shoot that long, the rifle eventually overheats. The gun gradually blushed, smoke came out of the weapon, and the gun ended up exploding in her hands, failing to injure her. Jason throws what's left of her rifle into the flames while the monster's lifeless body gradually burns, as if it were joining another world. Jason then relishes her victory as she contemplates her opponent's ashes with a smile.

 **Jason:** \- Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker.

**Music:[It Can't Last (Home)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqPmt5MWDuM)**

Victory now her own, Jason returns home with a sense of duty accomplished, hair in battle and sweat-soaked clothes. With her clothes thrown into the washing machine, her boots cleaned and waxed and her Shift put to load in its dock, Jason relaxes with a nice hot bath by washing her hair. She then lies in the bathtub closing her eyes, her head resting against a bath cushion, while the heat of the water relaxes her in a cloud of steam, a military underwater toy navigating in the foam. For almost half an hour, she takes stock of recent events. The murder and disappearance of the deputy sheriff, the dismantling of the organ trafficking network that she used for years to make her victims disappear while earning some extra money and to finish the attack of a monster in a tie suit make it clear that the house is no longer a safe place. It is only a matter of time before the police get on their way. She needs to act as soon as possible. However, she can't help but think of you. Deep down, Jason fears that all her efforts to create an emotional and trusting bond with you will now be destroyed. For the first time in more than a month and the beginning of your relationship, she was finally starting to see you smiling, laughing, being relaxed with her. You are no longer afraid that she will beat you if you do not obey her, you no longer try to run away every time she shows you her affection, and above all, reading your happiness on your face when she returns home after a long day of work fills her heart with joy. But what do you think of her now? Was she now in your eyes more than a cold and cruel monster, a psychopathic serial killer devoid of pity having made sure to make you disappear in order to keep you to herself, manipulating you by offering you gifts to better exert her grip on you? Ready to keep you chained in the basement like an animal in order to break you psychologically? Deep in her heart, Jason hopes not. But unfortunately, she can't no longer be sure of anything: your tearful eyes when you revealed to her that you had discovered the terrible truth about the fate of the camp's residents and your long silence following her justifications leave no doubt as to the psychological distress in which you now find yourself. Will you find the strength to forgive her for all these horrors? If so, how long will it take? And if not, will you try to run away anyway, preferring to be alone again rather than spend another moment in her company? In truth, Jason feels a deep, deaf anger. Not only against fate which in any case had never been tender with her, but also against herself. If she had come home earlier that night rather than hanging out at Tiffany's bar after work like every Friday, she could have stopped you from finding out the truth. Nothing would have prevented her from going to visit her home the next day. And above all, she is very angry that she drugged your chocolate to put you to sleep, rather than singing you a lullaby while hugging you. After all, didn't she trust you enough to leave you alone all day while she was at work, even leaving you a loaded gun to protect you in her absence after training yourself? Consciously or not, she gave you a way to fight her on equal terms, even if technically she could not die. And yet, you never thought of shooting her once, or even calling the police to report her. Worse, it was her you called when you felt in danger, it was towards her that you had run when she finally returned, it was in her arms that you had come to seek comfort and protection, your face filled with joy and relief. Just like you did when she saved you from Freddy's clutches. Since that terrible night when she thought she was going to lose you, you never broke her trust, but she did. She knew it, and she was terribly angry. By acting so selfishly, it was not love that she was showing you, quite the contrary. It wasn't even jealousy. no, it was something much worse, something insidious and deeply destructive, it was even the very opposite of a frank and sincere love. It was nothing more or less than possessiveness. A sickly possessiveness that was nothing but a symptom of a profound lack of self-confidence. In her eyes, she had screwed up on this one, and knew that it would be extremely difficult for her to put the pieces back together. She gets out of the bathtub, removes the cap, dries, then contemplates herself in the mirror above the sink for long minutes, wiping the mist while the water in the bathtub empties into a loud noise.

**Music:[Coffey on the Mile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdcOqc4RMnY)**

**Jason:** \- Well done, Jason. The happiness you've been longing for all these years was finally at your fingertips, and you've ruined it.

Jason comes out of the bathroom in a little outfit, goes to the games room, then takes a framed photo in her comic book library. She then sits on the couch, then immerses herself in her memories while looking at the photo.

**New York, in a Koreatown café, 2 years ago.**

**Jason (eating a banana split):** \- That's it, you've reconciled with Tiffany?

 **Chucky (sipping a milkshake):** \- If you can say so, yes. For now, I'm trying to defuse the bomb by trying not to get the wrong wire.

 **Jason:** \- Still. Putting a tracker in her phone just because you suspect her of cheating on you with someone else, you have to do it.

 **Chucky:** \- If you knew how stupid I feel I did this. She brings the money home so I can better focus on my online courses to set up my business and be credible with the bank to get credit rather than kill me as a "multi-purpose employee" at O' Donald, and I thank her by spying on her to make sure she doesn't get mooned in a hotel room by a slut. Result: a terrible tantrum and 1 month sleeping on the couch and apologizing before she speaks to me again.

 **Jason:** \- At least you're not going to do it again. But what are you going to do to win her back?

 **Chucky:** \- I have a reinforced concrete plan. Take a look. (exiting a flyer) I'm sure she'll love it. I worked for 2 weeks as an acting model in an agency (discreetly of course) to be able to surprise her.

 **Jason (reading the flyer):** \- Well. You don't go with a shaker full of salt.

 **Chucky:** \- Listen, the secret of a couple that lasts is communication. And what could be better than the place of our first meeting to rekindle the flame and regain her trust?

 **Jason:** \- Are you sure this is going to work? It's a bit cliché anyway.

 **Chucky:** \- Who doesn't try anything has nothing. The problem is that if we only go there, she will suspect something for sure. So, I need a phony but credible pretext. Would you go with us? I'll give you the ticket. We'll pretend it's a shopping trip with girls at the mall, then we'll surprise her at the last minute. Then you slip away "to give us a moment of intimacy", and if everything goes according to plan, she will take me in her arms at the end of the day.

 **Jason (smiling mischievously):** \- That's a good thing. I don't have any plans, and I never mind helping a friend in need. And then, if it's free...

 **Chucky (the face filled with joy):** \- Great! I'll pick you up Saturday outside the Empire State Building at 8:00 am.

 **Jason:** \- Give me five.

**Present**

Jason gets up, puts the photo in its place and then goes to her computer desk. She takes out of the drawer the two bills Chucky gave her and puts them on the desk. She advances the time of her awakening and then returns to the room. She then watches you deeply asleep, dying to kiss and caress your face, but she does not want to run the risk of waking you up. Seeing you smile as she clutches the Pokémon stuffed animal against you, she thinks that maybe all is lost, and that she can still fix things. She lay down in bed, turns off the light and falls asleep by your side.

**Music:[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Soundtrack - Around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZjTGFeBXAY)**

**The next day, 7:00 a.m.**

Feeling a finger gently poking your cheek, you slowly open your eyes, then see Jason's smiling face. She wears a cap, a hoodie, a legging and boots..

 **Jason:** \- Wake up sleepyhead. The sun has just risen.

Looking at the alarm clock, you wonder why Jason doesn't let you do the morning grace like every weekend. You stretch your arms while yawning, then ask her why she wakes you up so early.

 **Jason:** \- No time to argue. Get dressed quickly, breakfast is waiting for you on the table. We have a long day ahead of us.

Still numb, you get out of bed, get dressed, then go upstairs for breakfast. It is while eating your jam spreads that you see through the window Jason take the vehicle out of the garage, put a backpack in the back seat and then wash the windshield and windows with the garden hose. You understand that she has the attention to take you somewhere, but where? She would not take the risk of returning to the camp after her latest murder, as the police are probably hanging out in the area. It is certainly something else. You finish breakfast, and then it is only when she returns to the house that you ask her the question. With her hand on her knee, she strokes your hair, smiling mischievously.

 **Jason:** \- Curiosity is a very naughty flaw, sweetheart. It's a surprise... Don't waste your time clearing the table, we've got a long way to go.

Jason accompanies you to the truck by guiding you by the hand, sets you up at the front, helping you to climb, then crisscrosses the forest roads until you reach the highway.

**Music:[The Simpsons Game Soundtrack - Menu Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHxKVR9GL2k)**

For 1 hour, the pick-up truck crisscrosses the highway. Enjoying the journey, you kill time while contemplating the landscapes. It was the first time since the beginning of the summer that you left the forest. True to herself, Jason honks a group of cyclists with the misfortune of occupying the entire lane. For fear of angering her even more, you prefer not to say anything, choosing to focus on billboards while crossing your fingers so that the situation does not get worse.

 **Jason:** \- Out of the damn way! Your primitive gear and state-of-the-art technology telling you how much fat you lose doesn't make you better than me! This country was built by and for motor vehicles, not 500-bucks toys for dynamic young executives and other showbiz assholes! If you like it so much to your ass on a saddle, get in Europe with your bicycles!

Unable to bear any more, one of the cyclists turns around and throws his Red-Buffalo energy drink can on the armored windshield of Jason's pickup truck. Furious, she pulls her arm out the window waving her fist.

 **Jason:** \- Oh, you little... !

 **Cyclist (fingering Jason):** \- Go back to the Appalachians fuck your cousins, Redneck!

The other cyclists then congratulate their comrade and then throw their energy drinks on the pick-up while making fun of Jason. While the windshield wipers clean the windshield of the infect sweetened drink, her blood begins to boil while she squeezes firmly the steering wheel, making her leather gloves squeak.

 **Jason:** \- Unashamed, arrogant, and ill-mannered with this... Wait a minute.

**Music:[Dead Cells - ClockTower (Official Soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZ1Pk8HBYJU)**

While keeping one hand on the steering wheel and her eye on the road, Jason starts rummaging through the glove compartment. You immediately grab her arm and beg her with your eyes, reminding her of the promise she had made to you. She then gently removes her hand and then strokes your cheek with a smile to reassure you, the softness of her glove relaxes you.

 **Jason:** \- Don't be afraid, my angel. I'm just going to teach them a little lesson.

Reassured, you remove your hands while Jason starts searching again.

 **Jason:** \- You pieces of shit. I'm going to teach you how to throw stuff at people's vehicles.

Above all, you're worried that Jason will pull out a gun in order to make a shootout on the highway. But to your surprise, she pulls out a small aluminum baseball bat, which at the bottom is hardly more reassuring. With the bat on her lap, Jason puts on her sports glasses.

 **Jason:** \- Hold on, kitty. It's going to shake.

Crushing the accelerator, Jason catches up with the group of cyclists. With her right hand on the steering wheel, she spins her baseball bat in the air with her left hand.

 **Jason:** \- I hope for you that you have a good mutual,...

Jason arrives at the level of the cyclist who insulted her. The latter, unaware of the danger, did not see the baseball bat cracking the air. With a swipe, Jason hits him violently in the back. The man then loses his balance and then falls screaming before crashing into the highway. The body is bloodied and covered in blue, while his bike stops a few meters away. Both hands on the mouth, shocked, you dare not utter a word. For long minutes, Jason continues her massacre by beating the other cyclists up the peloton, even going so far as to send them into the scenery, see in heavier vehicles by hitting them. Some fail to end up accidentally crushed. Gradually, cyclists fall like ducks during the hunting season.

 **Jason:** \- And now, the boss.

Jason brandishes her bat, but as she prepares to strike, the leader of the peloton, a bearded old hippie in his fifties in black sunglasses, adorns her attack with a bicycle pump. His gaze and Jason's gaze then intersect, Jason's piercing eye reflected in his dark glasses.

 **Jason:** \- Gramps is in the Resistance, isn't he?

This is followed by a multi-minute fencing duel between the two opponents, with bikes and pick-up trucks slaloming dangerously between cars under the insults of drivers. Determined to finish once and for all and leave no witnesses, Jason puts away her bat, then opens her door violently in an attempt to bring down her opponent. Surprised, the cyclist immediately departed and entered the emergency lane. Having not said her last word, Jason then places herself behind him and then accelerates to get into him. To his surprise, the man immediately widens the gap. Jason accelerates through the 7th gear, exceeding the speed limit. The engine roars while gravity pushes you deep into your seat, almost preventing you from moving. At this moment, you can only hope for one thing: to get to your destination in one piece. From now on, landscapes and other vehicles are passing at high speed. The bike then tries to sow Jason by sneaking dangerously between the cars, but Jason does not give up, driving between cars and vans with disconcerting ease. After 5 long and interminable minutes of chase, Jason catches up with her opponent.

 **Jason:** \- This time, I've got you, old man.

Jason passes the 8th and final gear of her pickup truck, using the Mercedes logo on its hood as a viewfinder. Not wanting to see that, you close your eyes. A violent acceleration later, she violently hits the old man from behind. The truck crushes the bike while the man rolls on the bonnet and then on the windshield. Jason brakes sharply, with the tires screeching for several feet/meters thanks to the truck's running brakes. Projected forward, the man then falls violently on the bitumen, then loses consciousness. Jason stops next to the poor guy, then watches him from the window of her door while the bike wheel rolls for a few seconds before falling.

**Music:[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Soundtrack - Disturbance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=go1QQTxoC_s)**

**Jason (whistling):** \- Jeez, he got it worse... Well, let's stay human.

Jason opens her wallet, throws a $10 bill through the door as compensation and then goes back on the road.

 **Jason:** \- You can open your eyes, honey. It's over.

You open your eyes, then look at the massacre in the rearview mirror. Curious people slow down to contemplate and film the scene, before continuing on their journey as if nothing had happened. Jason then puts on classical music to relax the atmosphere, then strokes your cheek. Still in shock, you dare not say a word. Understanding that for Jason, "giving a little lesson" actually means "sending to the emergencies," you console yourself by thinking that at this point, the situation can't get any worse. But...

 **Police auto radio:**

\- To all units in the area. We have just been informed of a series of accidents caused by a crazy vehicle on the National 2A following an altercation with a group of cyclists. Many serious injuries and heavy property damage. According to witnesses, it was an apple-green pickup truck. Detailed description being sent. Unidentified and dangerous suspect, possibly armed. Act with the utmost caution. Over.

\- Central, this is car 4. Roger. We're going to try to find it as soon as possible. Over.

 **Jason (squinting):** \- OK... So, we're going to have to make a little detour... Don't worry, honey. I'm in control. Get comfortable and enjoy the landscape.

Jason takes the next exit and then embarks on a small road. After 15 minutes of crisscrossing the trees, she stops in a small isolated gas station garage. While you wait outside, Jason talks to the mechanic and then gives him the keys.

 **Garage owner:** \- No problem. You can get back on the road in half an hour.

 **Jason (putting her arm around your neck):** \- Come kitty. We're going to have something to eat while we wait.

You walk in with Jason in the café and then sit down at a table. While you drink chocolate while eating brownies, Jason drinks a cappuccino while smiling at you with small smiles. Suddenly, two police officers enter the café and then join the bar. Jason then lowers the visor of her cap and then nervously teases her drink with her spoon.

 **Jason:** \- (Please tell me you're just buying takeaway doughnuts.)

Unfortunately, the two cops sit right behind Jason, putting their hats on the table.

 **Jason:** \- (And shit.)

1 half hour elapses, Jason strings together the cappuccinos to try to relax while you finish your brownies. The two police officers chat while eating bacon waffles, sweet donuts and drinking black coffee. Once the meal is over, Jason settles the note and then leaves the café with you. She then returns to the garage, picks up her keys and then pays the garage in cash by slipping a $100 rolled-in bill into her shirt pocket.

 **Jason:** \- For your silence.

 **Garage owner:** \- I'll be mute like a grave.

 **Jason:** \- I hope for you.

Jason gets you into the truck, then gets in her turn. But as she prepares to leave the parking lot, she hears a lane calling her.

 **Cop:** \- For a moment, Miss.

 **Jason:** \- Yes officer?

 **Cop:** \- Turn off the engine and show me your papers. We need to check something.

Jason: - Be my guest.

The cop inspects the papers while his colleague goes to the back of the vehicle. He inspects the plate, then calls his colleague who joins him. Feeling your fear, Jason takes your hand to reassure you. The two men talk for a few seconds, then the cop comes back to see Jason.

 **Cop (returning papers):** \- Everything is in order. I'm sorry I held you, Miss. Good road and above all, be careful.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- Count on me, officer.

Jason restarts and then returns to the road while the two police officers return to their car watching Jason's blue-sky pickup truck going away.

 **Cop:** \- Damn it. It's the right model and the right registration number, but not the right color.

 **Another cop:** \- Don't worry, we'll find him.

The two policemen take their turn. The garage owner who followed the whole scene from the window of his office then unrolls the ticket given by Jason, discovering with amazement a bullet of 22 long rifle.

**Music:[Flamerock Refuge - Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep - Borderlands 2 Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53CAzh_qCGE)**

Half an hour later, the truck finally arrives at its destination.

 **Jason:** \- Here we are, honey.

Amazed, you discover that Jason is taking you to an amusement park, as she promised you on your "first date". But you quickly disappoint when you realize that the parking lot is packed. People are fighting for a place. To your surprise, Jason finds a free spot, then pushes a mocking sneer by looking at her handicap parking card on her windshield and then her handicap card in her wallet.

 **Jason:** \- Hehehe... You bunch of jerks.

Jason takes her backpack, gets down, then helps you down by hugging you. You then go to the entrance to the park. The entrance saying "Welcome to Lunapark (no fatal merry-go-round accidents since 2010)". Jason then presents her tickets, then enters with you.

 **Jason:** \- You want to start with what attraction, sweetheart? We've got all day. (smiling) Besides, we don't have to wait in line: I have a "cut-and-go" pass.

The day is over. You try all the attractions, from flying chairs to the Ferris wheel to the maze and the haunted house. Happy and having never seen you so happy, Jason wishes this day never ended. Your happiness is also her.

**Lunapark, 7 p.m.**

Night falls, but the day is not over. You walk down the fairground aisle holding Jason's hand and eating a cotton candy, enjoying the lights, colors and smells of pastries escaping from the stands.

 **Jason:** \- Look! A shooting ranges. There are plenty of prizes to be won! Do you want to try it?

Tired of this long day of fun and games, you decline nicely, preferring to rest on a bench.

 **Jason:** \- Are you sure? I don't like to leave you all alone... (smiling) All right. I won't be long, I promise.

You sit on a bench while Jason goes to the shooting range eating her cotton candy. You enjoy the twilight by finishing your cotton candy.

**Music:["MELANCHOLIA" Music Box |Sad, creepy song|](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9WsZoceais)**

Suddenly, you hear someone singing. The voice is so soft that you feel as attracted to it. You get up, throw the cotton candy stick in a trash can and then let yourself be guided to a tent with red and white stripes topped by a small red flag floating in the wind, isolated from the other stands in the center of a small wasteland. You enter, then see an adorable clown girl with red hair half-long and smooth and blood red lipstick dancing while singing. Measuring 1 m 92/6 ft 3.5, her costume is similar to that of a ballerina, all white and with some shades of blood red at the ends of her dress, belt, large silk bow and pompom buttons. A cover of black dance slippers with blood-red pompoms finely decorated with white, wearing white tights, white bloated panties, a white strawberry and white gloves, she also wears 2 small ponytails on each side with red elastics and a square fringe hiding her forehead. Her creamy white face, like all of her skin, is tattooed with a large "U" thin from the ends of her lips and going up to her forehead, cutting her large, piercing yellow eyes in half. For several minutes, you stand still, fascinated/fascinated by this beautiful creature dancing like an angel. Her choreography is impeccable: not a single misstep, not a single false movement, all grace and smoothness. Next door, any European classical dance champion would look like an amateur. Upon seeing you, the clown girl immediately stops and then comes to meet you smiling, her path being as sweet as honey.

 **Clown girl:** \- Oh. Visit. (hands on knees) Good evening love... Oh no. You don't bother me at all, quite the contrary. Come on, don't be shy. Come on, I'm not going to eat you... Waiting for your friend? We can expect her here together then... (taking a sad look) Honey, stay with me, please. I feel so lonely here... Will you keep me company? Just a few minutes... (smiling mischievously) Wonderful. Please sit comfortably. I'm going to get us some tea.

A little voice in your head tells you to run away without looking back, but the eccentric nature and kindness of your host push you to stay. It must be said that this is the first time in your life that you meet a clown girl, and that the opportunity will never come again. The furniture looks a lot like that of a circus trailer, filled with accessories and make-up tools. The predominant color is blood red. You sit at a table lined with a red nape in the center of which stands an old candle lamp while the clown girl returns with a finely decorated tea service and cupcakes. She sits down and then serves you.

 **Clown girl:** \- 1 or 2 sugars? (sweetening and tossing your tea) There you go. Be careful, it's hot.

Having never had such a refined tea, you can enjoy it slowly. Your host does the same with a smile.

 **Clown girl:** \- By the way. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Penny, Penny Wise... And contrary to what people may think, I'm absolutely not stingy, just thrifty. *Hihihi!* And you, what is your name?

Not really knowing who you're dealing with but not wanting to be rude, you respond shyly by eating a cake.

 **Penny:** \- It's a beautiful name. Your parents have a lot of taste... Is there something wrong? (hand on mouth) Oh, forgive me. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Accept my deepest apologies, and my deepest condolences... Mmmm? What do you mean, "It doesn't matter"? (surprise) Don't you miss them? How is it done? All parents have love for their children yet, and vice versa... Not yours?

**Music:[Thomas Newman - Danger of Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIeN_N13vyY)**

Surprised by your answer and eager to learn more, Penny tenderly takes your hands in hers and caresses them gently with a smile.

 **Penny:** \- Tell me everything sweetheart, it will do you the greatest good, believe me. You always need a smaller one than yourself. Finally, in this case, it's quite the opposite, but hey, you understood me.

Time passes. The lantern candle burns little by little as you confide in Penny between 2 cups of tea, the latter listening with the utmost attention while eating cakes. Once your story is over, Penny looks sad, then tenderly caresses your face.

 **Penny:** \- Aaawwwww... Poor little thing. (using another cup) Look, your story reminds me a lot of that of another person I met about 2 years ago, right here, in this tent. For long minutes, she confided in me everything she had on her heart. She had long shared her life with another person, someone for whom she had feelings as strong as yours for your friend today. But one day, this beloved being betrayed her trust. Not out of malice or jealousy, but by mistake. A mistake caused by an immense fear, that of being alone again, that of losing a loved one, a being without whom life would no longer be worth living... I feel like your friend cares so much about you, and is inhabited by the same fear of losing you. That's why she does this, but basically, all she wants is to protect you and make you happy... If she ever broke her promise despite all her efforts to keep up with it, would you stop loving her? (smiling) Of course not. But I feel that deep in your little heart, you dread the day when this will happen, don't you?

You answer silently with a nod, a tear streaming from your eye. Penny wipes away your tear with her finger, then tenderly strokes your cheek while continuing to take the other hand.

 **Penny:** \- What if I told you that I can help you make that fear go away? Not just this one, but all the others? All these nightmares, all these bad memories, can disappear forever down, in the dark depths and never come out again... Yes, I'm totally serious... What will it cost you? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Being able to spend a special time with you is worth more than any money in the world to me. So, tell me, what's your answer, honey? (the face filled with joy) You made the right decision. Now I'm going to ask you to trust me. Look at me in the eyes... That's the way it is...

**Music:[Cigar Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNIZmf-Dd7E)**

You stare at Penny's yellow eyes, then gradually lose consciousness.

 **Penny:** \- Trust me... Close your eyes... There you go... Don't be afraid, no harm will happen to you... Relax...

With your eyes closed, you can feel Penny's gloved hands taking your face.

 **Penny:** \- Shhhhhh... Don't fight it.

5 long minutes pass while the candle completely burns.

 **Penny:** \- And that's it. You can open your eyes again.

You open your eyes, then you see Penny holding a red balloon.

 **Penny:** \- It's almost done.

Penny guides you by the hand outside the tent, then gives you the balloon. Now night has fallen on the park, the moon is now high in the starry sky, while the visitors are almost all gone.

 **Penny:** \- Now you're going to drop that balloon, and all your bad memories will fly away with it. Promised... Don't worry, I have plenty more.

Penny sits behind you, then passes her arms around your neck while squatting. You drop the balloon that then flies like a candy paper carried away by the wind, illuminated by the lights of the attractions and stands, then disappears into the sky. Suddenly, the rain starts to fall.

 **Penny (whispering in your ear):** \- How do you feel? A little dizzy? That's normal. Come on, let's get back inside before you catch cold.

Penny takes you back to her lair and then settles down with you on a padded leather sofa. Rocked by the lapping of the rain, you slowly close your eyes. Penny gently lays your head on her lap, then walks her fingers through your hair looking at you tenderly. You gradually fall into sleep while Penny covers you with a blanket with a smile.

 **Penny (whispering):** \- Everything is OK... You have nothing to fear... No one can hurt you here... Rest now...

**Music:[Pirates Of The Caribbean 2 (Expanded Score) - The Dice Game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k68OmBKIUzw)**

20 minutes pass, then a dark figure enters under the tent, her boots sounds muffled by the carpet.

 **Icy voice:** \- Good evening, Penny.

Penny looks up at her Harley Quinn comics, then sees Jason, a big teddy bear under her arm and a big bag filled with stuffed animals in the other hand. She had robbed the entire laser rifle shooting range to the great despair of the fairground, not missing a single target. That's why her main on Overwash was Widow by the way. Penny gently rests her book on a coffee table.

 **Penny (smiling):** \- Jason. What a pleasant surprise... Or should I call you Jenna? I see the harvest was very good tonight.

 **Jason:** \- Can I find out what you're playing?

 **Penny:** \- As you can see. I'll take your little baby bird under my wing while you're gone. It's been a very long day, he/she has the right to rest a little, right?

 **Jason:** \- On your lap?

 **Penny:** \- My caravan is parked very far away in the staff parking lot with my bed and toys. (smiling mischievously) Besides, isn't a pretty girl's lap the softest pillow, right after her chest?

Jason lays her bag on the floor, then slowly lowers the zipper of her hoodie, revealing a 6-inch Colt Python stored in its holster. Penny then puts her finger on her mouth while continuing to caress your hair.

 **Penny:** \- Shhhhhhh... (looking at you) Look at this adorable little angel, so pure, so fragile... Let's not wake him/her up, okay?

 **Jason (hand on the butt):** \- What did you do to him/her?

 **Penny (hand on her chest, innocently):** \- Me? Nothing, why? I wouldn't hurt a fly.

 **Jason (pulling out her revolver):** \- To others. You're lying like a tooth-picker. Besides, what are you doing here? I thought the judge at the state court in Derry, Maine, forbade you to approach the children.

 **Penny:** \- Children, yes. Teenagers, not.

 **Jason:** \- Don't play on words. Your little game of the nice clown may be working for birthday parties, but not with me. (arming the dog) If you ever hurt him/her, sparks are going to fucking fly.

 **Penny:** \- Easy. I could never touch any of those cute little hairs. I just... removed the heavy burden he/she bore on his/her shoulders. (frowning) A burden for which you are largely, if not exclusively, responsible.

Containing her anger, Jason squeezes the butt of her revolver and points it at Penny, finger on the trigger. Penny passes her hand behind the couch and pulls out a Rough Rider revolver with a 40 cm/16-inch long barrel, which she points at Jason while arming the dog.

 **Penny:** \- If you want to play this kind of childish little game.

 **Jason:** \- Get away from my puddin right now if you don't want me to paint your pretty suit in red.

 **Penny (denying the head)** : - Sorry, I'm afraid that's not an option. Anyway, we both know you're not weighing up on me. I'm much stronger than that scarecrow and her ugly striped sweater... And then, if you shoot me, the detonation will wake up your kitten. I know you promised him/her you wouldn't kill again except in cases of force majeure. However, what will he/she think of you when he/she wakes up with face covered in blood?

 **Jason:** \- ...

 **Penny:** \- What a pity for you that Chucky isn't here to balance the game. Note, I understand her, she does not want to run the risk of being recognized on the street after what happened the other day. A stray bullet arrived so quickly...

 **Jason:** \- What do you want?

 **Penny (smiling):** \- Just talking. So, here's what I'm proposing: you settle down comfortably and then relax and chat over a nice cup of tea. Don't worry, your treasure is just making a wonderful trip to the land of dreams until tomorrow morning. There is no trick, I promise.

 **Jason:** \- Promises only engage those who believe in them.

 **Penny:** \- That's right. And yet, at this very moment, you have no choice but to trust me... But to prove my good faith to you.

Penny gently puts her gun on the coffee table.

 **Jason:** \- Fine...

Jason puts her gun in her holster, puts her belongings on the carpeted floor and then settles into an armchair.

 **Penny:** \- I'm glad we can find common ground.

**Music:[Pirates Of The Caribbean 3 (Expanded Score) - Davy Jones Visits Tia Dalma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZALMSs8qvo)**

As if by magic, the teapot levitates the hot plate and then comes to settle gently on the coffee table with a tea service. Penny then fills the cups.

 **Penny:** \- Sugar?

 **Jason:** \- 2.

Penny dips 2 sugars into Jason's cup, then gives it to her with a silver spoon. Penny then does the same for her.

 **Penny:** \- Brownies? Muffins? Cookies? Pancakes? Madeleines? Chocolate éclairs? Chocolate shortbread? Donuts, perhaps?

 **Jason:** \- Chocolate donuts.

 **Penny:** \- Sure. Everyone loves chocolate. It's the sweetest treat.

The donuts box in turn levitates up to Jason.

 **Penny:** \- Be my guest.

Jason takes a doughnut, then rests the box on the table.

 **Penny:** \- I feel like a little hint of anger in your eyes.

 **Jason:** \- You don't think you're so right...

You're agitated in your sleep. Penny tenderly strokes your cheek to calm you down while slamming her tongue.

 **Penny:** \- Shhhhhhhhh...

Furious, Jason starts kicking nervously on the ground. Penny responds with a clapping of her tongue while shaking her head.

 **Penny:** \- Jealousy is a very nasty flaw...

 **Jason:** \- Because I should jump for joy watching you pampering my baby?

 **Penny:** \- "Pampering your baby"? I didn't know you cared about him/her that much. Yet you abducted him/her from his/her parents. You know what you're risking for corruption of a minor?

 **Jason:** \- 4 years in a state prison and up to a $10,000 fine.

 **Penny:** \- Penal Code?

 **Jason:** \- "Order and Law" on MBC.

 **Penny:** \- Given everything you've done in the last few weeks, what do I say, in recent years, you would be locked up in supermax for at least 200 years... Unless the death penalty is reinstated on purpose for you.

 **Jason (eating her doughnut):** \- In a Democrat stronghold like the East Coast? I doubt it very much. The fact remains that I take much better care of him/her than him/her unworthy parents, as well as any so-called "child protection service".

 **Penny (drinking her tea):** \- Really?

 **Jason:** \- You heard me well. It's not me who parades kids, coming directly from abroad for some, on a catwalk worthy of the worst fashion shows so that assholes full of cash in need of affection buy them at gold prices to better "put them back on the market" a few months later if they do not suit them. It is not me who rents my belly for 9 months for money and then abandons a child because bitches want to preserve their figure and refuse to pause their careers to take maternity leave. I'm not the one hiring Black and Latino nannies to take care of my kids while I go to my $200 yoga class while I'm a housewife. It's not me who lets me grow up with 6 kids or more, and then run away from my responsibilities and let the school take care of it for me "because it's too difficult". The birth control pill, abortion and condoms are not for dogs. (drinking a new sip) As for those who make a kid behind their boyfriend's back and then complain about being alone with a sheep on their arms, that they don't come to cry and claim alimony. Do you want to have a kid? You take it. And as for the brave guys who disappear as soon as they learn that their girl is pregnant, they should be forcibly sterilized so they don't do it again.

 **Penny:** \- What about the desire for a child in all this?

 **Jason:** \- I'd give you a shit about "children's desires". A child is a sentient being endowed with feelings and in need of love and protection, like animals, not an object of consumption that is thrown in the trash when one no longer wants it, that one chooses on a catalogue before ordering it on the Internet, to see whose sex is decided to change arbitrarily as if it were a doll.

 **Penny:** \- You never imagined becoming a mom?

 **Jason:** \- I've been alone in the world since I was 11. And I've finally found love. I'm everything to my kitten: his/her girlfriend, his/her lover, his/her teacher, his/her big sister, his/her mom. My sweetheart is more than enough for my happiness, and I don't want to share him/her with anyone else. And then, I like my fat weekend mornings, my series evenings under the duvet, my long hours playing video games and my impromptu meals in the middle of the night. The diapers, the bottles, not for me, thank you very much. Except for role-playing.

 **Penny (squinting):** \- Look at that. A pure-bred Redneck sharing conservative moral values worthy of the deep Mississippi but at the same time Childfree? Isn't that a bit of a hypocrite as a reasoning?

 **Jason:** \- No. It's called living with your time while staying true to your beliefs.

 **Penny (eating a chocolate bolt):** \- Well, I didn't know you were so centrist.

Hearing these words, Jason immediately spits her tea into a green plant.

 **Jason:** \- Don't insult me. (using another cup) I am a paleo-conservative: anti-immigration, anti-tax, isolationist, pro-gun, patriotic and Atheist. And I'm proud to be.

 **Penny:** \- Prove it to me.

Jason takes off her sweatshirt, shows Penny her Gadsen Flag rattled rattle on the top of her left arm, then gets dressed before taking another sip. Penny finishes her cup by squinting her eyes.

 **Penny:** \- I immediately understand better why you are shooting down all those who have the misfortune to cross your territory.

 **Jason:** \- Property is an inalienable and sacred right.

Time passes, the park empties of its visitors while the stands and attractions close one after the other. But as Penny drinks her 4th cup of tea while raising her little finger, Jason increasingly feels like she's taking a session with the psychiatrist. She then decides to shorten the conversation.

 **Jason:** \- What did you talk about with kitty?

 **Penny:** \- Oh, everything and nothing.

 **Jason:** \- No kidding?

 **Penny:** \- Your puddin told me everything: his/her lonely childhood, his/her rotten stay in this shabby camp, how you met, your life as a couple, how you saved him/her from Freddy, and most importantly, how he/she felt after witnessing the savage murder of this police officer and his/her discovery on the evening news of your parallel activity as a supplier for an organ import/export company.

 **Jason:** \- So?

 **Penny:** \- Well, I helped him/her. Just as I helped your friend 2 years ago. What was her name already? Tiffany?

 **Jason:** \- As if you don't remember. Chucky was on the verge of slaughtering you that day.

 **Penny:** \- And yet, she can only thank me for taking away from her girlfriend the memory of her betrayal. A betrayal that almost put an end to their magnificent relationship... It's amazing how a simple little grain of sand can get a well-oiled mechanism, don't you think?

 **Jason:** \- Did you...?

 **Penny:** \- Exactly. I erased from his/her memory his/her discovery of your scheme to round off your end of the month and your little rodeo on the highway. From now on, all that remains of the last 2 days is a long and wonderful day at the amusement park in your company... Thank you who?

 **Jason:** \- Thank you Penny... And enjoy it because this is something I will never repeat.

 **Penny (smiling):** \- Oh, rest assured. (releasing a tape recorder) It won't be necessary.

 **Tape recorder:** \- "Thank you Penny."

 **Jason:** \- T'oh!

 **Penny (sneering):** \- Hehehehe.

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - The Forebearer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFa1lttaUe0)**

**Jason:** \- And can I find out why you didn't at least bother to erase all his/her memories of harassment at the camp, his/her abduction by Freddy and the night that pervert in a suit and tie almost made him/her lose his/her mind? I remind you that my treasure failed to commit suicide and had nightmares.

 **Penny:** \- And leave so a great white on his/her rescue by a beautiful, tall, and strong black knight? No, we have to keep a minimum of logic. Besides, I'm sure those bad memories will soon be drowned out by all the good times you've had, past and future.

 **Jason:** \- And what do you get out of it in return?

 **Penny:** \- I'm sure you have a little idea... Chucky must have told you about it over a cotton candy.

 **Jason:** \- I really don't see how you could have...

 **Penny:** \- And yet...

Penny levitates one of her balloons, then gives it to Jason.

 **Jason:** \- I'm not sure I'm following you.

 **Penny:** \- Close your eye, and approach the balloon from your ear.

Jason closes her eye and then listens to the balloon like a seashell. She then hears screams of terror and crying coming from the balloon.

 **Balloon:** \- "Help!" ... "Someone, please!" ... "Help me!" ...

 **Jason:** \- It's impossible.

 **Penny :** \- False. EVERYTHING is possible.

Jason takes a closer look at the balloon, then sees inside one of your bullies being chased by a giant spider in a black forest.

 **Jason** : - But those are...

Penny pushes a sadistic grin, revealing a row of sharp yellow teeth.

 **Penny:** \- Right. Those are the souls of the teenagers and monitors you slaughtered...

 **Jason:** \- I thought your powers were limited to Derry.

 **Penny:** \- Please. I too have gained strength over the years. The memories of your little angel's harassment were so strong that I had no trouble locating the camp with my powers, and then projecting my mind there to capture one by one the souls that hang there, like butterflies, without even having to leave this tent. After all, as a revenant, you are aware that without burial, a soul cannot reach the afterlife and thus finds itself doomed to wander for eternity in limbo.

 **Jason:** \- ...

 **Penny:** \- You should see your face, darling. It's priceless.

Penny makes a small, high-pitched laugh by putting her hand over her mouth. Not a word can get out of Jason's mouth. She has to face the obvious: when it comes to deceit, Penny outperforms her, by far. She gives her the balloon back.

**Music:[Far Cry 4 OST - Royal Reception (Track 20)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AmtneLVLMQ)**

**Penny (putting the balloon away):** \- By the way. I understand that your friend with a scratched glove wasn't very happy that you stole her targets.

 **Jason:** \- It's more of a "relationship" than a friend. How do you know her?

 **Penny:** \- I bumped into her at a north New York freeway restaurant a few days ago. She was on her way to Ontario for treatment with a liberal doctor after you remembered the lead you left her. It must be said that you really did not miss it...

 **Jason:** \- That. I gave her a beating she'll remember.

 **Penny:** \- If it makes you feel any better, she swore she wouldn't come near your baby within a mile/kilometer.

 **Jason:** \- She's better off, yes.

 **Penny:** \- Still. I think you both should bury the hatchet.

 **Jason:** \- No... No joking?

 **Penny:** \- I'm serious. She can help you. If I'm not mistaken, the police are on the trail of your two friends. It's only a matter of time before they pass through the whole forest where you live combing. What do you think will happen when they find out about your house?

 **Jason:** \- It's very simple: I'll get rid of them.

 **Penny:** \- Come on. I know you're very strong, but you wouldn't risk putting your baby in danger.

 **Jason:** \- Keep going...

 **Penny:** \- What is very practical in all kinds of trafficking cases is that there is not much you can do if the witnesses come to... mysteriously disappear.

 **Jason:** \- I've already planned to hire someone to sort this out.

 **Penny:** \- And when is it from the Crystal Lake County Sheriff? If I'm not mistaken, you killed two of his deputies. And then, even if they don't know your identity, they have a vague description of you now.

 **Jason:** \- I'll worry about that in due course.

 **Penny:** \- And what about the families of the children and monitors you slaughtered? They must be very distressed after everything that has happened. In my opinion, they will do everything to find the one who killed and then delivered their beloved toddlers to the traffickers..

 **Jason:** \- So, as I understand it, you suggest I...

 **Penny (nodding):** \- Mmm-mm. You bring her new victims on a set-in compensation, you and your two friends are out of danger, everybody wins.

 **Jason:** \- I have to admit: IT is a genius idea.

 **Penny:** \- Isn't it? (looking at her pocket watch) Wow. Already 9:00 p.m. It's amazing how fast time passes when you're having fun. I have to close the shop. I have to hit the road in the morning.

 **Jason:** \- Are you leaving?

 **Penny (resting her cup):** \- I rarely stay in the same place for long. Besides, I suggest you not to take any risks and leave the state with your little angel as soon as possible, the coming storm promises to be terrible.

**Music:[(No Copyright Music) Soft Ambient Piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmoJer1V96w)**

Penny gets up and pick you up in her arms.

 **Jason:** \- What are you doing?

 **Penny:** \- I'm helping you. You already have your hands full. And then, I got attached to your baby now. Let me enjoy it a little more...

 **Jason (growling):** \- *Mmmmm.*

Jason leaves the tent with Penny and then joins her pick-up truck parked in the parking lot. The park is now closed while cleaning and maintenance crews clean the driveways and control the attractions. Penny puts you in the back seat and kisses you on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark, while Jason puts her belongings in the trunk.

 **Penny:** \- I'm sure we'll see each other soon.

 **Jason:** \- Hoping you've found someone else to pamper by then.

Penny gets on tiptoe and then kisses Jason on the cheek.

 **Penny:** \- Go home well.

 **Jason:** \- That's it.

Jason gets into her truck, then leaves the parking lot, seeing in her rear-view mirror Penny making "goodbye" to her with her hand before returning to the park. The pick-up hit the road again while several feet/meters from the ground, the red balloon continues its journey into the unknown.

**Jason's House, 11:15 p.m.**

While you sleep peacefully naked in bed, Jason makes a phone call from the living room, taking 100 steps and waving her hand.

 **Jason:** \- Yes. I know what time it is, but it's important... No, it can't wait, I have to see you tomorrow... I can't tell you about it on the phone... Perfect. We meet at the usual meeting point... Good night.

Jason hangs up, sighs, turns off the light and then goes down to the room. She lies down next to you, then turns off the light before falling asleep. Suddenly, she feels little cold feet against her own, then a small warm body against her legs. She lights the bedside lamp, then discovers you huddled against her, deeply asleep, smiling. Jason can't believe her eyes, she had been hoping for this moment for so long: for the first time in more than a month to share the same bed, you finally turn to her. Better yet, it was no longer she who took you in her arms like every night, but you who came to her, of your own free will. Happy as ever, tears of happiness flow from her eyes. She pinches herself to make sure it's not a dream. Realizing that all this is real, she gently pulls you up so you don't wake up, covers you to protect you from the cold, then gently passes her arms around your neck, clutching you against her chest while taking your scissor legs. The night flows peacefully while outside, the owls hoot and the wolves howl at the moon.

**Music:[Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kosei Iroiro" (Among Kosei)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOVnAnO0pTI)**

**Sunday, 1:00 p.m.**

Jason greets you when you wake up with breakfast in bed that she shares with you under the duvet.

 **Jason:** \- We don't care if it's lunchtime, honey. I love to do the fat morning with you, and so do you. So, please and eat those chocolate pancakes.

 **TV:** \- ...Exactly. The number of obese and diabetic people in the U.S. population continues to increase year after year due to poor lifestyle. That's why I recommend eating healthily and at fixed times. And I especially stress the breakfast which is the most important meal of the day: ban sugar!

 **Jason (drinking her coffee):** \- What's he talking about?

 **TV:** \- The worst breakfast is without context the French breakfast: a toxic mixture of baguette, butter spreads, jam and honey, pastries, fresh fruit juice and hot drink, it's the SUGAR SUPERMARKET.

 **Jason (soaking her croissant in her coffee):** \- What?

 **TV:** \- Here are some perfect foods for a healthy and balanced breakfast: homemade muesli, banana pancakes (gluten-free or milk-free) and chia pudding.

 **Jason (angrily biting her croissant):** \- No but what's this breakfast for Californian vegan hipster?

 **TV:** \- It's all in my book: "A Healthy Meal in a Healthy Body," $19,99 only.

 **Jason (sipping her fruit juice):** \- Nutritionist scumbag. Is there a more abject form of life?

 **TV:** \- We will now turn to questions from our viewers. You can call us live with the number that appears.

Jason grabs the phone and then dials the number, furious.

 **Jason:** \- Let me tell him my way of thinking.

**Music:[USA's National Anthem Goes Metal - Happy July 4th!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzDX6TWONL0)**

**TV:** \- Ah, we have a first call. Hello, what's your name?

 **Jason:** \- Hello, this is Jenna from New Jersey. I'd like to add something to your statements, Doc.

 **TV:** \- I'm listening to you.

 **Jason:** \- You're a sanctimonious and hypocritical killjoy!

 **TV:** \- I beg your pardon?

 **Jason:** \- Perfectly! What right do you have to lecture people about their diet? If we want to suffer from morbid obesity and diabetes and die prematurely from a heart attack before the age of 40, it's OUR PROBLEM. And given your belly, you don't seem to skimp on sweets no more...

 **TV:** \- I...

 **Jason:** \- And I add that all these "miracle" slimming diets to have wasp silhouettes are the biggest scam of our time. Every year they make poor young girls feel bad in their skin totally anorexic and malnourished by making them feel guilty because they dare to have fun by eating an Eskimo to cool off at the beach or drinking sodas with their friends!

 **TV:** \- So, what do you recommend?

 **Jason:** \- It's very simple: we only live once, so TREAT YOURSELVES! And do physical activity at least once a week. No need to bleed your wallet by taking an overpriced subscription to the gym to feel the sweat of others, a good walk in the park is more than enough and is FREE! Or else, do airsoft or hunting! And I point out to all the snags of the muscle spending their time showing off on Insta that as soon as they stop the inflator, their muscles change into fat, turning them into fat pigs that they love to turn into ridicule! Thank you for your attention, goodbye!

Jason hangs up and then fingers the TV. Shocked, the nutritionist does not know what to answer.

 **TV viewer man:** \- She's right!

 **TV viewer girl:** \- Yeah!

Immediately, a riot broke out in the show's studio, with the crowd of spectators throwing cans at the nutritionist and presenter who then fled the set. With the TV displaying the message "NO SIGNAL", Jason then switches channels to put the Monster Trucks fights and then looks at her phone, her share price in junk food and diabetes drugs rising.

**Music:[Borderlands 3 main menu theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MTWMv5Jcb0)**

**New York, 3 p.m., Spanish Harlem**

Jason walks the busy streets of El Barrio, then crosses a narrow street with several pairs of sneakers hanging from electrical cables. Graffiti on the wall stipulating "Los Caimanes" (The Caymans). Now she is in the territory of a Latino gang. Driving carefully, she watches the windows of buildings and sidewalks, drug dealers selling drugs while other gangstas drink alcohol. She stops near a building, then goes to the entrance guarded by a group of gangstas dressed in yellow, the official color of the gang. One of them calls Jason.

 **Gangsta:** \- Eh chica, qué haces aquí? Te has perdido? (= Hey girl, what are you doing here? Did you get lost?)

 **Jason:** \- Dile a tu jefe que estoy por aquí por negocios, amigo. (= Tell your boss I'm here for business, buddy.) And get me wrong, I don't have all day.

Gangsta laughs with his comrades, then pulls a knife out of his pocket.

 **Gangsta:** \- And what is the "magic word"?

Jason pulls out her revolver and points it to the gangsta's forehead with a smile. The band instantly backs off, urging Jason not to do anything stupid.

 **Jason:** \- Por favor? (= Please?)

 **Gangsta:** \- Claro (= Yes)

 **Jason:** \- Hurry up, my finger is itchy.

The gangsta pulls out his cell phone, then calls, shaking. Five minutes later, a tall, bald man wearing a white tank top, a gold chain around his neck, a jog and yellow lace sneakers challenges Jason from the balcony.

 **Jason (looking up):** \- Is that how you treat one of your most loyal clients, Caesar? This country goes down the tube every day, even the Mexican hospitality gets out of the way!

 **Caesar:** \- Glad to see you again, Jenna! (to his men) Well don't let her roast in the sun, estúpidos! (= morons) Get her up there!

Jason puts her gun in her jacket and then climbs the stairwell following the gangsta. She then enters an apartment, then sits on a sofa.

 **Caesar (sitting in an armchair):** \- Sorry for the welcome. It's becoming more and more difficult to recruit competent men these days.

 **Jason:** \- Maybe if you avoided recruiting them right out of high school, things would be better. At that age, they should go to college or take training. Not zoning at the feet of buildings.

 **Caesar (lighting a cigarette):** \- I can't help it if most of the 30-years old in the neighborhood like me are in jail, in the army, or 6 feet underground. Besides, I pay them $200 a day net of taxes, it's always better than working like a slave selling disgusting coffees and frozen sandwiches at Underground.

 **Jason (drinking a soda):** \- Even if you die of an overdose or get shot with an automatic weapon in the middle of the street at not even 24 years old?

 **Caesar:** \- They know the risks. I'm not forcing them to do anything.

 **Jason:** \- Go tell that to their parents.

 **Caesar:** \- They're big, I'm not their old man.

 **Jason:** \- Isn't your retro game shop enough for you?

 **Caesar:** \- With local tax in addition to federal and state tax? It's hardly if I can make ends meet. I have to find another source of income.

 **Jason (sipping her soda):** \- The patch with the cigarette, it's bad.

 **Caesar (tapping his cigarette):** \- You're right... I'm going to stop the patch. (spitting out a cloud of smoke) Well, what brings you here? Do you want guns? Ammunition?

 **Jason:** \- A new identity.

 **Caesar:** \- Again? Do you have the tax authorities on your ass or what?

 **Jason:** \- It's not for me. It's for someone else.

 **Caesar:** \- Here. And who is it?

 **Jason:** \- The person who now shares my life.

 **Caesar (surprised):** \- You? A Redneck from New Jersey, you get into a relationship with an illegal?

 **Jason:** \- Not exactly...

Jason shows a picture of you on her phone.

 **Caesar:** \- Wait... Isn't that one of the kids who...?

 **Jason:** \- Yeah.

 **Caesar (hand on mouth):** \- Santa Maria... You mean you...

 **Jason:** \- Yep.

 **Caesar:** \- ...

 **Jason:** \- Well then... Is there anything you can do or not? I need it as soon as possible.

 **Caesar:** \- Well... Of course I can. But, it's going to cost you a little bit.

 **Jason:** \- When it comes to the ray of sunshine that lights up my life, I never watch the pennies. How many?

 **Caesar:** \- It depends, what do you need?

 **Jason:** \- The "premium pack": ID card, passport, birth certificate, social security card, high school diploma.

 **Caesar:** \- Okay... Do you have the originals?

 **Jason:** \- Of course.

Jason takes the documents out of her jacket and spreads them out on the table.

 **Caesar (taking the documents):** \- The client is queen. Come back in 2 days with $1, 200 in cash. Friend price.

 **Jason:** \- Deal concluded. Oh, I hope none of your employees will snitch. It would be unfortunate to have the body of a young Latino mangled with a machete found in the Hudson River.

 **Caesar:** \- You think I'm an amateur. Discretion is the first quality in my profession.

 **Jason:** \- I don't doubt that. See you soon, Caesar.

Jason leaves the apartment and then gets back into her pick-up truck before leaving. 2 days later, she returned to retrieve the precious documents necessary for your "resurrection", the originals having of course been destroyed by security. Now he had only a few small details to work out.

**Music:[Batman: Arkham Asylum, Soundtrack [17 - Caves]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBw4BqGMspQ)**

**New York, Upper East Side, a few days later, 6:00 p.m.**

Night has now fallen on the city. On the 6th floor of a large building housing the daughter company of the real estate agency "Foreclosure", renowned throughout the country for its sales of seized real estate, in one of the many open-space offices, a man works overtime, trying so hard to sell a property, coffee cups stacked on top of each other on his desk. The whole floor is empty, it is the last to stay work. Suddenly, the phone rings.

 **Secretary:** \- Mr. Kimble? Miss Murphy for your 6:00 p.m. appointment has arrived. Should I get her up there?

 **Elias Kimble:** \- Sure, Edna. Good night.

 **Secretary:** \- All right, sir. Good evening to you, too.

Elias gets up, dusts his jacket and repaints his hair to be presentable, then stands in front of the elevator. 2 minutes later, the elevator door opens. A tall, thin girl in a white suit and black-gloved hands treads the carpet.

 **Jason:** \- Good evening Elias. Long time no see.

In her sight, Elias falls backwards, shouting in amazement, then backs away.

 **Elias (terrified):** \- You? What... What do you want?

Jason approaches, then lifts Elias up by the arms.

 **Jason:** \- Don't panic, Elias. Relax. I'm here to close a deal. (smiling) I hope you haven't forgotten our little agreement?

 **Elias (pulling on his shirt collar):** \- Well... Of course, I don't. Please take a seat.

 **Jason:** \- Too kind.

Jason joins Elias' office, then sits in an armchair.

 **Elias (nervous):** \- So? How can I help you?

 **Jason (crossing her fingers on the table):** \- I would like to buy a property.

 **Elias:** \- All right. Where exactly?

Jason pulls out a map, then points a finger at a state.

 **Jason:** \- There.

 **Elias (looking at the map):** \- Okay. I assume you want an apartment?

With these words, Jason's veins come out of her forehead. Furious, she gets up, then leans her 2 hands flat on the desk, her teeth clenched and her blue eye so piercing that lightning bolts are ready to shoot. Terrified, Elias sinks deep into his chair. Jason's face is now so close to his that he can feel her breath and perfume.

 **Jason:** \- Is that a joke? Do you think I'm a communist or something?

 **Elias:** \- I'm sorry?

 **Jason:** \- Do I seem to like living in a chicken cage, breaking my back by going up my shopping on several floors by the stairs because the elevator is down, pissing me off during endless meetings with the trustee of the co-owners, having to slap me with exorbitant loads to also have to endure the cries of enjoyment of my neighbors in landing because the walls are not thick enough?

 **Elias (giggling):** \- A house then?

 **Jason (smiling):** \- Exactly. You get it fast, Elias.

Jason sits down while Elias wipes his sweaty forehead. In Jason's eyes, living in an apartment, however luxurious, was the supreme disgrace, the very symbol of collectivization. Her vision of the property was that of the "American way of life" of the 1950s: a house, a large garden and a car.

 **Elias:** \- What are your criteria?

 **Jason:** \- Let's see... (counting on her fingers) I want a beautiful house without a floor with a garage, a large cellar and a large garden with a swimming pool on a large, secluded and quiet lot, without neighbors or opposites, but connected to the road.

 **Elias (tapping his keyboard):** \- All right... Is that right for you?

Elias hands Jason a digital tablet.

 **Jason:** \- Let's see...

Jason's doing the virtual tour. Gradually, a smile appears gradually on her lips, then her face lights up with joy.

 **Jason:** \- It's PER-FECT. You're a genius, Elias.

 **Elias (sighing with relief):** \- You see me delighted. What about the price?

 **Jason (opening the ear):** \- Sorry?

 **Elias:** \- The... The price. Are you looking to take out a mortgage over several years or sell your current property? It is that I would need your pay slips and a certificate of good health from your insurer to ensure the strength of your file and...

 **Jason (her finger on her mouth and the eyes in the sky):** \- Strange... I don't remember it being about price...

 **Elias:** \- W- What?

Jason puts her elbows on the desk, then puts her flat hands under her chin while cracking her fingers.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- In your opinion, Elias? How much is a human life worth?

 **Elias:** \- And well... Uh...

 **Jason:** \- In your case, I would say the exact amount of this poor and beautiful orphan house waiting for only one thing: to be adopted by a loving and caring owner. In this case, ME.

 **Elias:** \- But... But...

 **Jason:** \- There is no "but" that holds. I had the generosity to have spared you the other night in this dark forest in exchange for a small service... So, you owe me a debt. Do I understand that you do not intend to honor your part of the contract?

 **Elias:** \- No, of course not! But this is a $275,000 house. I can't give it to you for free! That would look suspicious!

 **Jason:** \- Who's talking about giving? Of course, I'll buy it, ruby on the same nail... Finally, when I say "I", I mean your firm of course.

 **Elias:** \- What do you mean?

 **Jason:** \- You'll see. Insert this USB stick, click on the little icon and let the program do its job. Don't worry, there will be no traceability.

 **Elias:** \- O- Okay.

Elias inserts the USB stick, then clicks on the skull-shaped icon and crossbones with a red pirate headband and eye mask. A loading screen then appears, the green bar fills up completely while a pirate drinks rum sitting on a chest, and then the program closes.

 **Jason** : - Perfect. You can remove the stick.

Elias takes the stick and then returns it to Jason.

 **Jason (arms folded):** \- Thank you very much. You can take a look if you want.

Elias looks at the screen. To his surprise, the house is now sold in Jason's name, but no monetary transactions on her account appear.

 **Elias:** \- I... I don't understand.

 **Jason:** \- You don't think your beloved parent company, which is based in Delaware's tax haven, doesn't practice tax evasion by having an offshore account in Panama?

 **Elias:** \- ...

 **Jason:** \- To put it simply: your company has just paid me this house with its own cash thanks to an obscure and complex financial arrangement between Dover, Panama and Dubai through shell companies and name-calling. I even think there's Monaco in the equation, unless it's Singapore? Anyway, we don't care, there is no traceability, long live Bitcoin. Rest assured, your liability will not be incurred in any way, you are just a real estate agent in this case... Of course, needless to say, if this dear executive ever came to sue me for fraud, he'll have the Tax Office on his butt, not to mention the shareholders. The vengeful sword of Justice punishes the abuse of social property in our beautiful country very severely. (looking at her phone) Whoa. Already 7:00 p.m. I have to get home soon, it's going to be time for my show. (shaking Elias' hand) It's a pleasure to do business with you, Elias.

 **Elias :** \- The... The same goes for you.

 **Jason:** \- I gave my lawyer power of attorney to take care of the paperwork with the notary. I'm counting on your discretion. Good luck, go home well, and... farewell.

Jason takes over the elevator and leaves the building while Elias returns to sit down before sending himself a new cup of coffee. His debt was now paid, but at what cost? Like Robin Hood, Jason had stolen from the rich to give to the poor, and by "poor," it was of course exclusively her.

**Music:[Resident Evil 4 (SOUNDTRACK) Serenity (1 Hour)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgnZ9w5ghwE)**

**New York, Queens Residential, 7:00 p.m. the next day**

In the heart of the suburban pavilion, in the living room of one of the many houses with well-maintained gardens and flag mailboxes, Jason chats with Chucky over coffee.

 **Chucky:** \- So, you met her again?

 **Jason:** \- Yes. I do not hide from you that I had the fright of my life when I saw her walking her dirty fingers in the hair of puddin.

 **Chucky:** \- And how did it end?

 **Jason:** \- Good. She even helped me.

 **Chucky (drinking chocolate):** \- What do you mean?

 **Jason:** \- Let's say she caught up with my nonsense.

 **Chucky:** \- You mean she......

 **Jason:** \- Yes. Fortunately, kitten has nothing... Strange does not prevent, it does not resemble her.

 **Chucky:** \- Your kitten gave her a great meal, that's why.

 **Jason:** \- Anyway, she remembers you. I remember it as if it were yesterday: you asked me to accompany Tiffany to a souvenir shop while you had a "little chat" with her.

 **Chucky (looking up at the sky smiling):** \- Yeah. I got on the chair, grabbed her by the collar and then threatened to "make her a permanent grin on her pretty face" with my razor if she didn't spit it out.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- The smaller it is, the scrappier it is.

 **Chucky:** \- Indeed.

Jason turns to the window, then discreetly opens the curtain.

 **Jason:** \- What are they sticky.

 **Chucky:** \- See the positive side, it's so funny to imagine them having to do their needs in adult diapers.

 **Jason:** \- Still. Being so monitored 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, I couldn't it, personally.

 **Chucky:** \- And yet, you didn't see them rummaging through our trash cans. As if we were stupid enough to keep written tracks.

 **Jason:** \- Do you think they can hear us?

 **Chucky:** \- No risk, I installed a jammer.

 **Jason:** \- I spoke to my contact. She's going to fix it very quickly.

 **Chucky:** \- I hope so. I feel like I'm trapped in my own house.

 **Jason:** \- What an idea to get into business with Moldovans, too. It is only a matter of time before they come to the table and make a deal with the Prosecutor.

 **Chucky:** \- Those are the only ones we found. The Chinese, Colombians, Brazilians, Egyptians and Filipinos only work with each other. They don't want to associate with Irish people.

 **Jason:** \- I must admit that recovering corpses of gangstas and then selling their organs is not a stupid idea.

 **Chucky:** \- It's getting harder and harder to import, so we're turning to "local products." And then we don't do anything wrong: they're already dead in shootings anyway, it's not like we're murdering them. (drinking another sip) By the way, how did your purchase go?

 **Jason:** \- Wonderful. This virus is awesome. And I found the perfect little love nest.

 **Chucky:** \- So that's it? Are you leaving us?

 **Jason:** \- Yes. I have my memories, it's true. But in terms of taxation and the cost of living, it has become unlivable for us poor people. Do you know how much it takes to live comfortably in New Jersey? $8,677 per month. I only make $4,377. No, I decided to go green.

 **Chucky:** \- Where are you going to settle down?

 **Jason (showing her phone):** \- Here.

 **Chucky:** \- Well. It's not the next door.

 **Jason:** \- After everything that's happened, I want to put as many miles/kilometers as possible between Crystal Lake and me. And then, changing the air will do me the greatest good... I got back in touch with an old acquaintance, but...

 **Chucky (getting another cup):** \- You don't trust her?

 **Jason:** \- Her, yes. Her family, on the other hand...

 **Chucky:** \- Are you afraid that something bad will happen to your little angel?

 **Jason:** \- Puddin is very fragile psychologically. Penny erased some of his/her memories but if he/she were to suffer another trauma...

 **Chucky:** \- I see... (scribble a paper) Call this number from me. She came to me a few months ago to bring her doll to life.

 **Jason:** \- You mean, like you did with Alice's skull?

 **Chucky:** \- Mm-m.

 **Jason:** \- Is she trustworthy?

 **Chucky:** \- 200%. And then she has... special skills that should be very useful to you.

 **Jason (taking the paper):** \- And what's her name?

 **Chucky:** \- Amanda, Amanda Young.

 **Jason:** \- I'll remember that.

 **Chucky:** \- We're going to miss you a lot, you know.

 **Jason (pinching Chucky's cheeks):** \- Aaawwww... How cute, Ginger. Don't worry, we can always call each other and then there's Bookface.

 **Chucky:** \- Shut up and let me hug you one last time, Brownie.

Chucky climbs on Jason's lap and then passes her arms around her neck while placing her head on her shoulder. Jason passes her arms around her waist. The two girls hug each other for long minutes, closing their eyes.

 **Chucky:** \- Good luck.

 **Jason:** \- Don't worry, everything will be all right very quickly.

Jason leaves the house, picks up her truck, then makes "goodbyes" to Chucky, who does the same from her window.

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Pride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gweNNwVMClw)**

**Jason's house, a few days later, 8:00 p.m.**

The night is rainy, the house almost emptied of its furniture. Warm under the duvet, you let Jason cuddle you.

 **Jason:** \- Where are we going to go? Well, we're going to move very, very far, to a wonderful place. I'm sure you'll like it... Where? It's a surprise. You'll find out when we get there. (kissing you) Close your tired little eyes now... There you go. Sweet dreams, my treasure.

You fall asleep while Jason continues to walk her fingers through your hair. At the same time, a car is slowly approaching the house.

 **Deputy:** \- Sheriff, we should turn around. We do not have a warrant to search this house.

 **Sheriff:** \- I take full responsibility, Leon. Abby disappeared at Crystal Lake Camp more than a week ago, and her car was found charred on the highway. Ditto for all my other deputies more than a month ago. According to the satellite framing of the area, it is the only dwelling for miles/kilometers. If Abby is somewhere, it can only be here... Hoping she's still alive... Oh shit...

The car stops, the headlights illuminating the skull planted on the warning sign.

 **Deputy:** \- My God...

The sheriff gets out of the car with his deputy, the rain drumming and sliding on the body. The sheriff inspects the skull, realizing that it is a real one.

 **Sheriff:** \- That's more than suspicious. Even no longer need that damn mandate. (taking out his gun) Wait here and make sure no one gets out.

 **Deputy:** \- Okay.

As the deputy waits by the car, the sheriff walks up to the porch, looks at the wall on which hangs a warning sign stating "Nothing in this house is worth dying!" with the drawing of a hand holding a revolver, and then knocks violently the door.

 **Sheriff:** \- Whoever you are, open immediately! I'm the O'Neil County Sheriff of Crystal Lake County! I just want to ask you a few questions!

No answer comes out of the house.

 **Sheriff:** \- Did you hear me? Open!

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - Mortal Sin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSs9H1ANmL4)**

At the same moment, a large, dark silhouette emerges from the woods. She grabs the deputy from behind, then smashes his skull against the roof of the car, then against the window of the door, breaking it instantly. As the deputy screams in pain, his face bloodied and his screams covered by rain and thunder, his assailant opens the door by holding him by the collar of his shirt. She then sits her victim on the muddy ground, her head pinned against the step, then crushes her skull several times by hitting her with all her might with the door. For 3 long and interminable minutes, sounds of broken bones and crumpled sheet metal are lost in the dark night while blood gradually reddens the mud, the car trembling with each blow carried as if we were having sex in the back seat. Suddenly, the figure performs her work, decapitating her victim's head in a squirt of blood. The monster then slowly heads towards the entrance to the house. At the same time, the sheriff finishes going around the house to find another entrance, without success.

 **Sheriff:** \- Well, we're going to have to get strong. Come and give me a hand Leon... Leon?

The sheriff turns around, then sees a tall woman illuminated by a flash, a large sports bag slung over her shoulder. Measuring 1 m 93/6 ft 4, with medium-length, wavy black hair, she wears an off-white shirt with vertical stripes, a purple tie,, a canary yellow apron and a black cotton mask covering her mouth and nose. Wearing black rubber boots with 2 buckles, she doesn't wear pants, only a thong.

 **Sheriff:** \- Fucking shit...

Upon seeing her apron covered in blood, the Sheriff draws his weapon and then holds the mysterious woman at gunpoint.

 **Sheriff:** \- Hands prominently, bitch! Slowly put your bag on the ground and get down on your knees!

The woman immediately runs without saying a word. The sheriff slowly approaches, keeping her in the game, when suddenly the woman grabs her wrist in a flash, then grinds it at her with a simple push while punching her in the balls. With his wrist broken and nuts broken, the sheriff howls in pain. The woman gets up, then punches him again, breaking his nose and knocking him back. She then opens her bag and then pulls out a large contraption. Seeing her approach, the sheriff tries to grab his revolver but the woman crushes her hand under her boot, then the other arm, immobilizing him, then sets her on.

 **Sheriff (terrified):** \- No, wait! Don't do that!

A big engine noise and thick clouds of black smoke escape from the tool, partly covered by thunder but powerful enough to wake Jason. She recognized this sound between 1,000. Without wasting a second, she immediately gets up, puts on her boots, grabs her shotgun against the bedside table, then climbs the stairs. At the same time, outside, the sheriff screams in pain, blood squirting from his body like a fountain. Once her killing is complete, the woman removes her weapon from the lifeless body of her victim, her apron covered in blood. She then straddled the corpse and then joined the porch. But as she prepares to ring the bell, Jason violently opens the door with a single kick. Receiving the door in full pear, the woman recoils, loses her balance in the small staircase and then falls backwards in front of the porch. Barely has time to try to get up than a boot sole immediately keeps her on the ground by crushing her belly.

 **Jason:** \- Stay on the ground!

Jason points the barrel of her rifle at the intruder's face as she pumps, the rain sliding over the rifle.

 **Jason:** \- You have 10 seconds to convince me to not spread your brains on the turf.

The mysterious intruder grabs the barrel of the rifle and then rule it out with a blow from her head. Surprised, Jason pulls the trigger, a shot goes off, the ball landing a few inches/centimeters from the intruder. The latter then expresses herself with a strong Texan accent.

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - Mist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cCR6MBAaB8)**

**Intruder:** \- Hey! Calm down, darling! Is that how you welcome guests in the North? Hello hospitality.

Recognizing a familiar voice, Jason hands here smoking rifle across the shoulder and then helps the woman get up by holding her hand.

 **Jason (smiling):** \- You haven't changed after all these years, Jedidiah.

 **Leatherface (smiling):** \- You either, Jenna.

 **Jason:** \- Come here.

The two women hug for a few seconds, closing their eyes.

 **Jason:** \- Don't stay in the rain, you'll catch cold.

Leatherface picks up her chainsaw, then accompanies Jason under the porch. The two women sit on the sofa, the rain dripping on the roof of the house before forming small waterfalls.

 **Jason:** \- What's this mess? What did you do in my garden?

 **Leatherface:** \- Sorry. They wanted to come into your house, and the sheriff there looked very angry. So, I did what anyone would have done: I applied the "stand-your-ground law" doctrine.

 **Jason:** \- The what?

 **Leatherface:** \- You know, the doctrine that allows anyone to use reasonable force in self-defense when they reasonably believe they are subject to an illegal threat, without the obligation to retreat?

 **Jason:** \- Aaaaaaah... The "Shoot first law" law, as these anti-gun pacifist scoundrels say. Sorry, but we don't have that here.

 **Leatherface (surprised):** \- Really?

 **Jason:** \- Well, figure that New Jersey, like the overwhelming majority of these progressive wealthy hipster states of the Northeast, is part with Minnesota, Nebraska, Arkansas and Hawaii of the very closed club of states applying only "the doctrine of the Castle" Basically, the occupier located in his home or in any legally occupied place has the right to use force (until death) to defend himself against an intruder, without being able to incur legal action. A bit like in Canada since the _Colet vs. The Queen_ leading authority of 1981.

 **Leatherface:** \- And what's the difference?

 **Jason:** \- Nothing, it's almost the same. Finally, with the doctrine of the Castle, the proportionality of the force incurred is presumed... The only problem is that this presumption can be ignored if it can be proven that force was used inappropriately.

 **Leatherface (making her indexes touch each other):** \- Uh... I have to show you something...

The two women get up and then inspect the bodies. The sheriff's corpse lies in a pool of blood, guts in the air, while the deputy's body had his head decapitated.

 **Jason:** \- OK... It's screwed.

 **Leatherface:** \- What if I tell you they didn't have a warrant?

 **Jason:** \- That's what changes everything. There is therefore a violation of property and abuse of function... That said, given their state, no jury will accept our version of events... Except in Texas, maybe...

 **Leatherface:** \- What do we do?

 **Jason:** \- We're getting rid of them. Come on.

The two accomplices carry the two bodies in the car, then drive it back into the driveway before covering it with a tarpaulin. They then go inside the house.

**Music:[Resident Evil 0 Save Room Theme (Cut & Looped for One Hour)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZ6zSCXZ9Us)**

**Leatherface:** \- It's pretty in your house. Albeit a little empty.

 **Jason:** \- Everything just left yesterday in my new house. Do you want to drink something?

 **Leatherface:** \- Fruit juice, any one. (sitting at the kitchen table) When are you leaving?

 **Jason (opening the fridge):** \- Tonight.

 **Leatherface:** \- Where are you going to settle down?

 **Jason (decapitating the bottle):** \- In a warm place, where the sun shines all year round and there are plenty of palm trees.

 **Leatherface:** \- California?

 **Jason:** \- Are you crazy or what? Didn't you see the record tax rate, the exorbitant cost of living, the overpriced rents and the number of Hipsters per km2? With their 2 cents progressivism, their botox to death girls, their yoga, their 1 500 bucks Maple smart watches, their "100% organic dietary meals" and their inclusive writing of my ass? "Inclusive" of nothing at all, yes. If these under-fucked feminist bitches want equality as much, let them instead fight for equal pay and access to abortion. As for its Latin version, let's not talk about it: we disabled people with visually impaired, dyslexic and blind people are deliberately excluded. And I'm not talking about their "custom babies" clinics. Soon, drones will drop off baby directly on the bottom of the door in a package with small holes so he can breathe. Goodbye the Alsatian stork that comes to drop baby in his crib... If only their Calexit could prevail so that they break the Union and explode into a multitude of micro-states, these... (filling glasses) No, the West sucks. I've decided to move elsewhere..

Jason takes a chair, spreads a map of the United States on the table, then points a finger at a state.

 **Leatherface (drinking a drink):** \- Still some way to...

 **Jason:** \- I want the best for me and kitten.

 **Leatherface:** \- Can I see him/her?

 **Jason:** \- Not right away.

**Music:[Far Cry 5 OST - In The Forest Hides a Light Extended](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWzaOokwtgI)**

**Leatherface:** \- I understood that he lost his/she lost her parents in a plane crash?

 **Jason (drinking):** \- Yes.

 **Leatherface:** \- Poor thing. It must have been quite a shock.

 **Jason:** \- I'm not telling you. Baby stayed 3 days in bed depressing. No matter how much I cooked his/her favorite dishes, sweetheart didn't want to eat a crumb. I had to give him/her the bottle to prevent him/her from getting sick so he/she no longer had enough strength to hold a glass of water... It was only on the 4the day that he/she regained his/her appetite... Even dead, they continued to hurt him/her...

 **Leatherface:** \- And what would you have done if they had ever come home?

 **Jason (squeezing her fist):** \- I would have taken care of them by taking all my time, slowly and painfully... In their eyes, kitten was a mistake, worse, an accident. Do you realize that? An "accident"... (veins coming out of the forehead) A fucking accident... You know what it's like to be born in a home without love? Growing up with absent parents who constantly ignore you? Who are never there when you need them? Who's ever going to see you at your sporting events? They got rid of him/her by sending him/her to this crappy summer camp as we abandon an animal by the side of the road before going on vacation... (sighing) But it's over now, I'm here now. I take care of him/her, and I won't let anyone hurt him/her anymore... Never again... It's ME his/her family now, one and only real family.

 **Leatherface:** \- Contrary to what is said, blood ties mean nothing. There are people who should never have children...

 **Jason:** \- I'm not telling you.

 **Leatherface:** \- Nevertheless, I'm jealous.

 **Jason:** \- What do you mean?

 **Leatherface (sad):** \- You are lucky to have someone to squeeze against you at night, to hold your hand in front of the TV, with whom to eat one-on-one... I've never had someone before. Not even a flirt.

 **Jason (surprised):** \- A tall, beautiful girl like you? The boys have to fight each over, though.

 **Leatherface (increasingly sad):** \- You talk... I found myself alone at the prom. No boy invited me to dance.

 **Jason:** \- Stop. I am sure that somewhere, a kind and caring boy is just waiting to be able to give you his love.

On these words, Leatherface removes her mask and then places it on the table, revealing a deep scar on her cheeks.

 **Leatherface:** \- How can you love THIS?

 **Jason (hand on mouth):** \- My God... What happened to you?

 **Leatherface:** \- Well...

For long minutes, as the storm rumbles, Leatherface tells her story to Jason, who listens with the utmost attention.

 **Jason:** \- Damn...

Leatherface puts her hands over her eyes while placing her elbows on the table, then bursts into tears.

 **Leatherface:** \- I'm going to end up spinster... No boy will ever want me.

Jason hands outs a packet of handkerchiefs to Leatherface which then starts emptying the package like a jar of candy.

 **Leatherface:** \- Thank you very much. *Pruuuust!* Even on Tinker, all the guys I meet run away on our first date when I make them by best smile.

 **Jason:** \- How old are you?

 **Leatherface:** \- *Sniff!* 30 years old. *Pruuuust!*

 **Jason:** \- Only? Don't worry, you still have time to meet someone..

 **Leatherface:** \- You speak: at my age, never had a boyfriend, still virgin, unemployed and still living with my parents.. Which boy would want to be interested in me? (Don't make fun of it, it really exists)

 **Jason:** \- You know that in some European countries, adults live in their parents' homes up to 34? And then, it's not important, age. I am 28 years old, always single and always a virgin. It's not a drama.

 **Leatherface:** \- That's sweet. But as soon as I dare to confess to a boy that I'm still a virgin, he laughs at me before he gets rid of me. They think I must have a problem.

 **Jason:** \- They're assholes. There are lots of boys who would dream to have a girl like you, tall, beautiful, kind, caring... Besides, there are plenty of men who fantasize about virgins.

 **Leatherface (blowing her nose):** \- It's very kind to support me. But even if I met someone, my face would immediately disgust him. Next to me, Scarface is a beauty cannon.

**Music:[The Last of Us Soundtrack- Left Behind (Together) Extended](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kCFxDwk4e0)**

**Jason:** \- Listen... If it's any consolation..

Jason spreads her strand of hair, revealing a hollow orbit on the left side of her face. Shocked, Leatherface puts her hand on her mouth, her sadness evaporating immediately.

 **Leatherface:** \- Jeez... What happened to you?

 **Jason (resettling):** \- The guy who owns the skull on the outside. He was a burglar. One night, while I was strangling him by squeezing his neck with all my strength, he pulled out a knife and stuck it right in my eye. Lucky me that was this one and not the other, I would have gone blind otherwise.

 **Leatherface:** \- And how did you treat yourself?

 **Jason:** \- I stopped the bleeding as I could, and then because I didn't want the police to get involved, I stashed the corpse and then went to Canada to get treatment for a doctor who specializes in this kind of case. The same one who bought the organs of the former occupants of the camp... This is the only time in my life that I have never been so happy to have a passport.

 **Leatherface:** \- Well, that's a long way to go.

 **Jason:** \- Yes. And yet, puddin loves me more than anything. He/she never judged me... Better yet, he/she thinks my wick gives me a "rebel side." (taking the hands of Leatherface) Listen, as soon as we're done, I'll help you find your soul mate. The South is huge, you will inevitably find slippers at your feet. And it won't be one of your cousins, I promise.

 **Leatherface (smiling):** \- Okay... Do you know where he is?

 **Jason:** \- Yes. I have a very good informant. (laying her finger on the map) He's here.

 **Leatherface:** \- Thin. It's not going to be easy to find him in a place like this. You might as well find a nun in a whorehouse.

 **Jason:** \- Don't panic, I've got it all planned out. But first, I have something to settle...

Jason gets up, goes down into the room, then goes back up with you sleeping deep in her arms, swaddled in a blanket.

 **Leatherface (hands on knees):** \- Aaawwwwww... How cute he/she is...

 **Jason (smiling):** \- Isn't it?

 **Leatherface:** \- I could eat him/her alive. (Seeing Jason's black eyes) It's an expression of course.

 **Jason (blushing)** : - You should have seen him/her in the lake. Looked like Squirtle.

Jason goes outside with Leatherface, then installs you in the back seat filled with blankets and cushions, your head resting on a pillow, then goes back inside.

 **Leatherface:** \- There's something I don't understand.

 **Jason:** \- What?

 **Leatherface:** \- With all the fuss I made when I arrived, how come your kitten didn't wake up?

Jason pulls a box of earplugs out of the kitchen table.

 **Leatherface:** \- Ingenious... What about that corpse thing? Where is she?

 **Jason:** \- There.

Jason opens a freezer next to the washing machine, revealing the officer's corpse carefully kept in the ice.

 **Leatherface:** \- Damn. She's like the Smurfette..

 **Jason:** \- Would you be a doll and put her in the trunk of the car, while I take care of the final preparations?

 **Leatherface:** \- OK. (taking the corpse) Come on, Hibernatus.

Leatherface takes the corpse and puts it in the trunk of the police car before returning to the entrance of the house. At the same time, Jason finishes spilling gasoline into the house using a whirling jerry can, then goes out on the porch.

 **Leatherface:** \- What are you doing?

 **Jason:** \- I leave no trace behind me. (throwing the jerrycan) I saw that in a movie.

Jason cracks a match, then throws it on the gas dragged. A train of fire then develops, through the house and the basement, and then reaches the gas. The gas ignites, then the house explodes in a firestorm worthy of the films of Mickael Bay. The flames illuminate the faces of Jason and Leatherface contemplating the fire.

 **Jason:** \- A good thing done. Take the car and follow me, we'll get rid of it as well. By dispersing the evidence, we'll scramble the leads.

 **Leatherface:** \- You're the boss.

Jason gets into her pickup truck and then drives into the forest, followed by Leatherface with the police car, while huge black smoke escapes from the blaze illuminating the dark night, embers rising to the sky. After an hour's drive, they arrive at a boathouse located on the Hudson River. Jason comes down, then opens the hangar door.

 **Jason:** \- And that's it.

 **Leatherface (amazed):** \- Cool.

The hangar contains a luxury star. Jason gets on board with Leatherface with the corpses in bags to store them in the hold. Then Jason strips a bottle out of the mini-bar before unfolding a card that she spreads on the table before scribbling it with a red felt.

**Music:[Raymond Lefèvre - Oxo la terre (extrait de la musique du film "La Soupe aux Choux")](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oJ9eWlKF-k)**

**Jason:** \- It's very simple: first, you go up the Hudson to Canada. Then you go down the St. Lawrence River to Lake Ontario. Then you go ups to Lake Superior, and as soon as you arrive in Minnesota, you just have to go down the Mississippi to reach your destination. Easy, isn't it?

 **Leatherface** : - Uuuuuuuuuh...

 **Jason (squinting):** \- Well, it doesn't matter. Just follow the directions of the nice GPS fairy to the letter. Is that okay?

 **Leatherface (drinking the bottle):** \- Ah, it's immediately easier.

 **Jason:** \- Great. Your cousins, your brothers, I don't know, well, who cares. Are they still around?

 **Leatherface:** \- Yes.

 **Jason:** \- Great. As soon as you get to your destination, I want you to customize this boat properly from the hold to the stern. It's the centerpiece of my plan. Then you come to pick me up from your house, and then we'll launch our punitive expedition... Do you get it?

 **Leatherface (counting on her fingers):** \- 1. Bring back the boat to tune it. 2. Pick you up at home. 3. Return to the boat to go hunting.

 **Jason:** \- Perfect. We'll meet at your house in 2 or 3 days. I have a little detour to make by the Midwest.

 **Leatherface:** \- The land of corn flakes? What are you going to do in a place like this?

 **Jason:** \- Visiting an old acquaintance.

 **Leatherface:** \- Watch out for yourself especially, those are not people like us. They seem to speak with a strange accent, call sneakers "tennis shoes" and chase tornadoes... But the creepiest thing is that in addition to being hyper polite and friendly, they are so insensitive to the cold that they come out in shorts and flip-flops while it's 10C/50F outside... It is a Canadian colony, there is no other explanation.

 **Jason:** \- Good, it will change me from those stuffed shirts in New York.

Jason opens a bag containing a double holster belt and 2 Beretta M9.

 **Jason:** \- Here. If it ever gets hot.

 **Leatherface:** \- Uh... Jenna.

 **Jason:** \- What?

 **Leatherface:** \- I have a psychiatric history. I have no right to have a gun. If I get caught by the cops...

 **Jason:** \- Stop your cinema. You crossed half the country with a chainsaw in your bag. It's a lot creepier than walking around with a gun. And then, these bureaucrats think they're who first? You're an American citizen, moreover, a pure-bred Texan. It is surely not with sticks and pebbles that your ancestors kicked the ass of the Mexicans beyond the Rio-Grande to create the Republic of Texas. Now shut up, and put it on.

Leatherface puts on the belt and then puts the two pistols in the holsters.

 **Music:** **[The Dark Knight Rises (2012) Gordon Underground (Complete Score Soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wsVmJKA_eE) **

**Leatherface:** \- I was thinking about something.

**Jason:** \- What?

 **Leatherface:** \- Aren't you afraid to break your promise to your puddin?

 **Jason:** \- If puddin is not aware of what I'm doing, my promise won't be broken. We have the right to cheat, but on the condition that we don't get caught. Until then, the "nice Jenna" was like her favorite DC super-superhero, Batman, by just sending people to the hospital. But now...

Jason draws on the mist of the bottle with her finger before resting it on the table while turning it.

 **Jason:** \- The "bad Jenna" will do like her favorite Marvel superhero by using... radical measures.

 **Leatherface (looking at the bottle):** \- Oh...

Jason enters the coordinates into the GPS, starts the boat and then gets back onshore. She then opens the tank of the police car and then tucks in a cloth and lights it with a lighter.

 **Jason:** \- Good luck, Jed!

 **Leatherface:** \- You too, Jen! See you in 3 days!

The two women say goodbye to each other. The boat roars away, Jason gets back into her pick-up truck while the car explodes in a deafening din.

 **Jason:** \- Now, head for Ohio.

The pick-up truck takes over the road, the carcass of the police car burning like a big bonfire, while the bottle is now decorated with a skull.

 **Music:** **[Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kosei Iroiro" (Among Kosei)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOVnAnO0pTI) **

**Ohio, Springwood, 11:00 p.m.**

Night fell on the peaceful little town. All shops are closed, with the exception of a small comic book shop open from 3 p.m. until midnight. Inside, sitting on a stool, a saleswoman orders a pizza when suddenly, a kid with glasses rushes into the shop.

 **Seller (on the phone)** : - Yes, with an anchovy supplement. Thank you. (hanging up)

The kid stops in front of the counter, standing between his leg and jumping from one foot to the other.

 **Kid:** \- Can I go to your toilets?

 **Seller:** \- No, you can't. It's reserved for customers who buy. Buy something and you can go.

 **Kid :** \- Uhhhhhhh... All right... Well, well, Uhhhh... (pointing to the counter window) That, then.

 **Seller:** \- That, this is a very rare photo of Sean Connery signed by Roger Moore. It's worth $150.

 **Kid:** \- What can I get for 75 cents?

 **Seller:** \- Uhhhhhh... (coming out an old magazine) That. "The charming adventures of Conan Burger." One kid once filled the grid with crossword puzzles, that was the word "frie".

The kid gives the money to the saleswoman and then takes the magazine. Suddenly, the father enters the shop.

 **Father (furious):** \- Philip! You said you were going to the toilets and I find you buying comic books?

 **Seller (operating the cash register):** \- The transaction is over, you can take the kid back.

 **Kid:** \- WAIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Not leaving his son time to explain himself, the father grabs him by the arm and then leaves the shop. Legend says he peed on himself in the car.

**Music:[Pirates Of The Caribbean 2 (Expanded Score) - The Heart Of Davy Jones (Album Suite)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjSQyEFxV8M)**

1 minute later, another customer enters the shop, a pouch under her arm...

 **Jason:** \- Hi, Freddy.

 **Freddy (nervous):** \- I did not approach him/her, I swear!

 **Jason:** \- Calm down. I come in peace.

 **Freddy:** \- No kidding?

 **Jason:** \- Yes, yes. I'm here to bury the hatchet.

 **Freddy:** \- What do you want?

 **Jason:** \- Just thank you for all those years where you helped me financially. Without you, I would never have been able to start a new life under a new identity and get Mom's house up for auction.

 **Freddy:** \- You're... You're welcome.

 **Jason (laying the pouch on the counter):** \- It's for you.

 **Freddy:** \- And what is it?

 **Jason:** \- The list of children and monitors I "stolen" from you. You'll find their names and addresses. That way, you can snuff their families. Think of it as a farewell gift.

 **Freddy:** \- Thank... Thank you...

 **Jason:** \- You're welcome. Goodbye Freddy.

Freddy opens the pouch while Jason heads for the exit. But as she prepares to open the door, Freddy calls her.

 **Freddy:** \- You know Jason. Deep down, we're the same you and me.

Jason immediately stops with her fist and clenched teeth.

 **Jason (coldly):** \- Excuse-me?

 **Freddy:** \- We both like hurting other people. It's our true nature.

Furious, Jason flips the entry sign of "Open" on "Closed" and then approaches the counter, ready to commit a massacre..

 **Freddy (squinting):** \- Ouh... It's not looking good...

As she approaches the counter, Jason pulls her machete out of her jacket and brandishes it in the air with her left hand.. Keeping her left arm on the counter, Freddy pulls out her right hand, which was hidden behind the counter and then adorns Jason's attack with her glove by placing her elbow on the counter. Claws and machetes collide in a heavy metal noise, then the machete remains stuck between the sharp claws of Freddy's glove, which then curls up her fingers, producing metal rattling..

 **Freddy (smiling):** \- I have hit a nerve, it seems.

 **Jason:** \- I'm NOT like you.

 **Freddy:** \- Really?

 **Jason:** \- Perfectly. You kill people out of sheer sadism, for no reason, whereas I only kill to protect my territory.

 **Freddy:** \- Well let's see. Don't tell me you didn't take any pleasure in slaughtering all these kids and monitors, as well as all those cops? Admit it, you even got off. And if you could do it again, you wouldn't hesitate for a second.

 **Jason:** \- Shut up.

 **Freddy:** \- Look the truth in the face: deep in your heart, you are still that poor, helpless little girl martyred by her comrades. That's why you committed this massacre, you wanted revenge on all those who hurt you. That's why you fell deeply in love with this teenager, seeing him/her undergo the same thing as you little girl, all your bad memories came up to the surface in one fell swoop.

Jason points her gun at Freddy, who immediately grabs her wrist with her free hand, placing it firmly on the counter.

 **Freddy:** \- Calm down. I'm not done yet.

 **Jason:** \- I've heard enough...

 **Freddy:** \- Seeing that the monitors were doing nothing, you decided to protect him/her yourself and then cut him/her off permanently from the outside world. Just like your mother did.

 **Jason:** \- I forbid you to talk about her, do you hear me?

 **Freddy:** \- That's why you hate all forms of authority so much: in your eyes, the police, the army, the government, all the institutions that are supposed to protect citizens are nothing but incompetents. You think and act like a settler during the conquest of the West. Besides, that's why you have a crocodile tattooed on your right arm, after all, it's your favorite animal: a fearsome predator that attacks at night and always in ambush, that's so like you.

Freddy's tongue was as sharp as her claws, yet, Jason knew she was right, but she refused to recognize it. Winning in force thanks to her anger, Jason raises her right arm and then points her gun at Freddy's head with a black look.

**Music:[The Obsession](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TwwoBUEpNU)**

**Jason:** \- Don't push me... If you want to play this little game, know that I also know everything about you. Penny told me everything: your abuse by your adoptive family, your martyrdom by your classmates, your murder of your alcoholic guardian with a razor blade, your failed marriage, your divorce, the sole custody of your only daughter Katherine for the benefit of your ex-husband... Very pretty, by the way.

 **Freddy (clenching her teeth):** \- I forbid you to approach her, do you hear me?

 **Jason (smiling):** \- No risk, I have much better to do.

Jason removes her machete while Freddy drops Jason's arm.

 **Freddy:** \- You're going to find him, right?

 **Jason:** \- Absolutely. (storing her weapons) Looking forward to NEVER seeing you again, Freddy.

Jason's heading for the exit.

 **Freddy:** \- Send me a postcard!

 **Jason (fingering Freddy when opening the door):** \- The only thing I would send you will be a letter bomb!

Jason gets back in her pickup truck and then leaves town taking the freeway. A few hours later, somewhere in the Midwest, after refueling at a gas station, Jason is back on the road drinking a cappuccino while listening to the radio...

 **GPS:** \- After Racoon City, turn left.

Jason turns and then sets sail for the South, a sign indicating as a destination for Texas and Mexico. She then pulls out a photo, looks at it for a few seconds, then sets it on fire with her lighter before throwing it out the window.

 **Jason:** \- I'm coming for you... Daddy.

The pick-up truck drives down the deserted highway surrounded by fir trees, occasionally crossing heavy trucks, while the photo flies in the wind while burning.

**To be continued...**


End file.
